


An Indecisive Heart

by ArabFlower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp (Main), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!PAlexDanvers, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Some depictions of violence, SuperCorp(Secondary), Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans!AlexDanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabFlower/pseuds/ArabFlower
Summary: AU Season 3x21. After being abandoned by her first true friend, Lena scrambles to save Sam and finds herself falling for an unlikely ally.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> Hope this is good...I haven’t proof read this

**Prologue**

_*Inside a tastefully ordinary bathroom*_

She was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. She fearlessly faced her challenges head on but in that moment, she was afraid

_‘It’s because you’re not here with me...I need you with me...’_

She was perched precariously on the edge of the large marble tub, her slightly dishevelled appearance captured in her reflection. Adjusting her knee length, conservative black dress, she dabbed her clear green eyes and looked at the plastic test clutched in her hands.

_‘I always thought you’d be by my side when I did this...but you’re not here and I need you....now more than ever...I can’t do this alone...’_

A soft sob escaped her lips and the youngest Luthor battled to contain her grief. The sounds of crashing waves and cawing seagulls flittered through the bathroom window. The natural melody was once thought of as a way to calm the now clearly distraught woman in her delicate condition.  They had discussed moving away from the city when Lena confirmed her condition and the CEO had looked forward to relaxing in her lover’s arms as the serene sounds of the ocean soothed her during this time.

_‘I’m here...in the house you grew up in...your family…no…our family by my side…..but you aren’t here with me....please come to me...everything reminds me of you...I want you back...please...’_

Ignoring the tears that now streamed down her face, Lena kept on staring at the plastic test in her hands. Eve had managed to discreetly obtain it for her before she left National City and now, she waited as her cell phone timer to count down her five minute wait. Feeling the walls closing in on her the young CEO sighed deeply, stood up placed the test on the counter by the sink and then began to slowly pace the diminutive length of the Danvers’ family bathroom.

Lena: “You should have bought the test for me....These past few years, I always pictured you by my side when I did this... holding my hand...stroking my hair to calm me down....”

The raven haired Luthor toyed with the diamond ring adorning her ring finger as she nervously waited for the minutes to tick by.

Lena: “When I married you, I didn’t expect to fall in love with you...you promised me that you’d always be by my side...That you’d always come back to me...God! You made me soo happy...and that can’t be over...please....please don’t let it be over...come back....please...”

Falling to her knees in the middle of the white and blue marbled bathroom, Lena sobbed bitterly at her loss. Her dress was going to crease and her appearance would be more dishevelled but frankly the green eyed CEO couldn’t be bothered.

Lena: “People want me to say goodbye to you today...that’s why we’re all here...in Midvale...but I can’t...I just can’t....you’re not in that coffin...my wife is not in that coffin....”

Choking back a sob, Lena hastily wiped her eyes as she gulped in lung fulls of air in an attempt to even out her breathing, battling to keep her impending panic attack at bay

Lena: “we...w-w-we never f-found you...you...you went out th-there...no one knew...no one knew you we-were there an-an-and then...th-then you were gone...”

Speaking through her tears and painful sobs, Lena knew that the person she was addressing could not be listening, but some small part of her wished that her beloved wife could hear her

Lena: “I didn’t g-get to kiss y-y-you...I n-never s-said good-goodbye....or ....or tell...tell you how much I-I lo-love you...y-you never kn-knew how mu-much I lo-love y-y-you...”

The raven haired woman burst into a fresh batch of tears as she curled into herself on the cold porcelain floor. Sobs wracking through her body as her grief weighed deeply on her soul.

Lena: “...I l-love you...I-I love y-you...a-and we...we’ve b-be-been waiting...waiting fo-for this mo-moment...I-I can’t..P-p-please...Not w-with o-out y-you...”

A loud chime filled the room, signalling that the five minute wait was over, a fact which suddenly gave Lena strength to pull herself off the cold floor, hastily wipe her eyes and grab the plastic test before taking a seat on the closed lidded toilet.

The solid double blue line taunted her and Lena covered her mouth in shock. What should have been a source of good news for the now expectant mother filled the young Luthor with a sense of dread.

Lena: “I’m...I’m pregnant...”

Finding out that you’re pregnant hours before your wife’s funeral had its own unique way of pulling the rug out from under you and titling your entire world on its axis.

Lena: “I...I st-still h-have a p-part o-of you...we...we’re..ha-having a baby...”

A sudden humour struck her and despite her deep shock Lena found herself laughing at the Universe’s sense of humour.

Lena: “and...and...I find out...I find out hou-hours..bef-before your fun-funeral...”

Her now hysteric laughs echoed throughout the midsized bathroom and this continued for a few moments as the green eyed beauty slowly processed what was happening. Suddenly the laughter died and cold realisation set in, filling the young Luthor’s body with a deep and longing sadness. Laughter and tears vanished as she held her face in her hands, her voice now steady...scared....

Lena: “I’m having your baby Alex...”


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time shift....we see how it all began....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character). I don’t proof read before I post so I apologise for any errors. 
> 
> A/N 2: Thank you everyone for reading, liking and commenting on this story. Again I don’t proofread so I’m sorry for any errors.
> 
> I know Lena is very OOC in this chapter...but...for the sake of the story...please...just believe it... This chapter introduces the tagged shift for Alex's character. I wanted to address it but not over address it and make it weird because its something that's perfectly natural so hope I did it justice...
> 
> Has anyone seen 4x15? Frankly I was worried about Jon Cryer’s Lex Luthor having grown up watching Michael Rosenbaum on Smallville but I have to say I was surprised at how much I enjoyed the Lex-Lena scenes in the episode. What did you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Also....please check out my post 'wishes for canon' and let me know what you think

_*Three Years Before the Prologue Scene*_

_*CEO’s Office- L-Corp - Lena’s POV*_

The Cake and Champagne send-off at CatCo had long since finished as the brilliant hues of sunset danced across National City’s skyline bathing the cold, sterile office in soft warms tones of red and orange.

Lena was no fool, sure the party was for her best friend who was supposedly ‘going on assignment’ and given that Kara was a reporter it could very well be a plausible explanation for her absence but had the raven haired CEO not been aware of Supergirl’s sudden departure from earth, it would have been an explanation that she easily believed.

_‘Kara is Supergirl...my best friend hates me because I stockpiled the one thing that could kill her...wait...why am I sad about that??? I should be furious! She lied to me...Kara fucking lied to me!!!’_

Picking up her half drunk crystal tumbler of scotch, Lena downed the remnants of the liquid and slammed the glass back down on her office table, a loud and harsh ‘clink’ echoing throughout the office.

_‘She’s gone...she lied to me...and left the planet to get away from me...with Mike...or Mon-El or whoever the fuck he is...She chose him...over me...she chose **him** over me...I mean what the fuck??? I’m rich..beautiful...smart...successful....what’s wrong with me???’_

Her self-deprecating monologue was interrupted by Eve’s whimsical lilt buzzing through the office intercom from the woman’s desk just outside the office door

Eve: “Miss Luthor...”

_‘..Luthor...that’s it...My name...that’s what’s wrong....it’s cause I’m a fucking Luthor...’_

Subtly composing herself before she could respond, Lena was about to address the newly poached assistant when she heard another, all too familiar voice over the intercom.

 Alex: “It’s alright Eve...I can take it from here...”

_‘Alex...What is she doing here...We’re not friends...well we’re not enemies either...but...still...Kara’s not around...there’s no reason for Alex and I to interact with each other...is there?’_

Standing and moving out from behind her office desk, Lena couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the conversation happening just outside her office.  The ever professional assistant became awfully nervous and chatty in the agent’s presence...a combination that Lena had come to understand indicated the woman’s attraction to someone, so Lena couldn’t help but softly chuckle at Eve’s revelation about her time working in an amusement park as a bunny. Normally Eve’s nonchalant and startlingly humorous insights into her own past was a shock to all but it seems that the ever stoic and brooding Agent Danvers was immune.

_‘Hello...her sister is an Alien...she works with weird on a daily basis...I’m sure normal is out of her wheelhouse right now...’_

To Lena’s surprise however, instead of the usual blank staring that usually greeted Eve’s revelations, Alex engaged the woman...asking about tumbler locks and how other common novelty games were ‘rigged’ in favour of the carnies, an engagement that turned the already nervous woman into a bumbling, deeply attracted mess. Deciding to save the woman from making an even bigger fool of herself, Lena swung her office door open and addressed her visitor who was currently leaning over her blushing assistant’s desk

Lena: “Alex ...as much as I love having you here...please don’t break Eve...I’ll never find another assistant that quirky...”

The scarlet blush that tinted Eve’s cheeks as Alex chuckled at Lena’s words gave Lena a sudden realisation

_‘She didn’t realise...Oh My...Eve was flirting and Alex had no idea...Damn...are all Danvers women oblivious?’_

Without a glance at the bubbly blonde assistant, rich Hazel eyes met green as Alex quipped.

Alex: “Well...I like quirky...”

Eve’s blush deepened at Alex’s words and was about to fall into another bumbling rant, when Alex turned to face her

Alex: “...and I know you two have been too busy to eat these past few days...between helping Sam and Supergirl...so...”

It was then that Lena finally noticed the large take-out containers that the agent held

Alex: “I brought you guys dinner...Eve, you still like the pad thai from Golden Dragon Right?”

Blushing as she accepted the container, Eve mumbled a breathlessly enamoured ‘Thank you’ as she took in the sight of the leather jacket clad agent.

_‘Aww...Eve has a crush on the older Danvers...I mean, who wouldn’t have a crush on Alex...She’s beautiful...smart...has an amazing body...’_

Lena was once again pulled out of her inner monologue when she noticed Alex holding out a container for her to take...The CEO then gestured towards her office and subtly invited the agent inside before sending a courtesy nod to Eve and closing the door. Once inside, Alex began setting up their meal on the nearby coffee table and as the agent unpacked the food the green eyed Luthor addressed her

Lena: “I think Eve has a crush on you...”

Turning to look at the closed door Alex scoffed in disbelief

Alex: “Wha-? Eve? No way...she’s just being nice...plus she can do waay better...”

Smirking, Lena quipped

Lena: “I dunno...She dated Mike...”

At that Alex shuddered causing Lena to laugh gleefully.  Once the laughter died down, it was finally time to address the elephant in the room

Lena: “Alex...why... why are you here....”

The agent vaguely gestured towards the food causing the CEO to shake her head and continue

Lena: “No...I don’t mean the food...and thank you for the Mee Krob and chicken Satay...It is my favourite...but really...you don’t have to drop by just because Kara’s not around...”

Sighing deeply at the reminder that her sister was no longer Earth-bound, Alex took a seat before addressing the youngest Luthor.

Alex: “ I don’t...I don’t really know why I’m here...Kara’s gone...but she asked me to look in on you before she left...and you’ve been soo busy lately helping us...the DEO...with Sam and Reign...and then helping Supergirl....and no one really thanked you for your efforts and....well...I know we’re not really close...heck I’m not even sure if we’re friends...but...I just...well...I just wanted to say... ‘Thanks’...I guess...”

Seeing the normally terrifying and stoic agent ramble adorably caught Lena off guard

_‘Gosh...Who knew Alex could do the nervous rambling....and somehow be more adorable than Kara ever could? Well I guess I know where Kara picked up that particular trait...’_

Lena: “Alex...That’s...just...”

_‘She’s just like Kara...but she’s gone...Kara’s gone....She left...they all leave me...’_

Slowly, a soul crushing sadness gripped Lena and the CEO began to crumble under it. Before she crashed to her knees in hot tears, Lena was wrapped up in Alex’s strong arms as the DEO agent settled the youngest Luthor down on the couch. Craving some form of touch and hungry for any type of affection, Lena nestled herself against Alex, practically seating herself on the agent’s lap as she clung to the woman and cried.

Alex: “It’s okay...just...let it out...I’m here....”

It took a while for her tears to subside and once it did Lena was suddenly mortified at her behaviour. Scrambling to get off of Alex, Lena quickly rambled her apologies

Lena: “Oh God...I’m sorry...So Sorry...I didn’t...I never...That was inappropriate....I’m..”

The young CEO was startled when Alex simply smiled at her and pulled the younger woman back into her arms.

Alex: “It’s fine...I’m used to it...Kara’s a very clingy person....and I know that you and I aren’t close...but I think of you as a friend Lena...and If you’re hurting...or if someone hurt you...just...talk to me....”

Lena smiled a watery smile at the agent’s chivalry and was suddenly comforted by the soothing circles that the redhead was subtly rubbing on her back.  Sobbing heavily, and completely overwhelmed by the extremely kind gesture, Lena tried to express her feelings to Alex.

Lena: “It’s just...no one’s...and then...but she left....and...no one...I’m not...”

_‘Wow...What’s wrong with me? The woman buys me dinner and suddenly I turn into a blubbering mess? Get a grip Luthor...”_

Alex simply nodded at the half formed sentences she could glean from Lena’s sobs and then something happened that startled Lena further. Unintentionally the CEO wriggled about in Alex’s lap, burrowing herself deeper into the agent’s embrace as her mind ran wild

_‘God...she’s soo sweet...and surprisingly comfortable...Kara was right...Alex does give the best hugs...she’s so soft for an agent...perfect for cuddling...but...still hard...and muscular...’_

So lost was she in her thoughts, she almost didn’t feel it at first...the firm fabric of Alex’s jeans tickled the underside of her stocking clad legs and it was then that she felt it...something...a bulge...where Alex’s crotch was...  but Lena was too overwhelmed with emotion to fully take notice.

Clearing her throat somewhat deeply and awkwardly, Alex addressed the woman in her arms.

Alex: “Lena...Lena...you’re a strong, beautiful and capable woman...and you’re worth it...trust me...don’t let anyone tell you otherwise...”

In response Lena simply burrowed deeper into Alex’s embrace. Her deep onset grief and sadness somehow making her comfortable and easily vulnerable in the agent’s arms and presence. Normally, Lena would question her sudden change in behaviour...but then again...normally people weren’t as kind to her as Alex was being right now...so...normal could go fuck itself....

Alex: “Between you and me...Kara’s an idiot for not seeing how deeply you care for her...”

At that Lena raised her head and stared at Alex questioningly

Lena: “You...You know?”

Again, Alex simply smiled and spoke to the young woman who now rested her head under Alex’s chiselled chin.

Alex: “I have eyes Lena...and I’m her older sister...It’s my job to observe her and those around her so I can protect her...”

A fresh batch of tears trickled down the CEO’s face as she spoke into Alex’s chest

Lena: “She left...She left with him...”

Alex: “Yeah...honestly...I’m mad about that too....Kara and Mike...heck you know who he is after that almost marriage on the Daxamite ship... Kara and Mon-El...have decided to take some time away from the City...why she chose him and not me is something that deeply hurts and annoys me...but she’s my sister and I love her...and from what I can tell...you do too...”

With a patience and protectiveness that came with the territory of being an older sibling, Alex waited for Lena to respond.

Lena: “ I love her...God! How could she be soo blind....I filled her office with flowers for god sakes!”

Alex: “Well..Kara can be a bit oblivious at times...”

Scoffing loudly Lena quipped

Lena: “You’re one to talk...”

Alex: “Hey...I’m not the point of discussion right now...”

Lena: “Right...it’s just...she’s so sweet...and kind...she was the first person that was nice to me...like actually...genuinely nice...and then she just upped and left me behind...”

Alex: “Lena...was that why you...”

Lena: “Yes...I’m not used to people being kind...or warm...around me...they all hear my name...and immediately judge me by my mother and brother’s crazy schemes...but I’m not like them...I’m me....I’m different...and Kara was the first and only person to see that!”

Alex: “Lee...I know I can be a sullen jerk at times...but...I see it....you’re an amazing person...and anyone would be lucky to call you theirs...”

Huffing in disbelief, Lena softly mumbled

Lena: “Then why did James...”

At the mention of the City’s toy soldier, Alex immediately growled out

Alex: “Why did James what?...What did that idiot do?”

A sudden warmth rushed through Lena at Alex’s sudden protectiveness, but honestly fearing for James’ safety, Lena sat up in Alex’s lap and placed her palms against Alex’s chest, holding the agent in place as green eyes locked onto warm hazel.

Lena: “It’s okay Alex...He told me about being guardian...and that Super...err..Kara...had him spy on me...and I just...couldn’t trust him anymore...”

Alex: “So you ended it?”

Lena: “I had to...he didn’t trust me...I mean he spent all that time with me...getting to know me...sleeping with me....but all it took was the slightest suspicion and all that goodwill went flying out the window...it was like..in that moment...to him...I was just like my mother and brother...and I thought...I thought he knew that I wasn’t...that I’m different...”

Alex: “Well...James learnt his high handed morals from another self centred and oblivious Kryptonian....but honestly...prejudices are hard to break...I mean...I didn’t trust you at first...but after I got to know you...that changed...and I was mad at you for storing Kryptonite...Heck...I lashed out at you in that weird Kryptonian Valley...”

Lena: “But...but it’s different with you...Alex...you and I are acquaintances ....apart from the odd Christmas party, social gathering or world ending emergency...we hardly interact...James...Well James and I share a working and personal relationship...we shared a bed...I knew him...and he knew me...I was comfortable with him...”

It was then that Alex’s voice changed, a deep husky and curious whisper addressed the CEO causing her spine to tingle in desire and a sudden heat rushing to her core

Alex: “More comfortable than you are right now?”

_‘No...God No...’_

But Lena couldn’t voice her thoughts, all she did was shake her head ‘no’.

Alex: “Lena...you’re an amazing person...completely under-appreciated and frankly you could take over the world on your charm and glare alone...point is...you’re incredible...and I’m not just saying that because we’re suddenly friends...or because you’re bffs with my sister....I say it because it’s true...”

Blushing softly at Alex’s words, Lena twisted gently in Alex’s lap and slowly wiped at her tears.

Lena: “Thank you Alex...for dinner...for saying that...just...thank you...”

Again Alex simply smiled in response, and broke her hold on Lena, the agent clearly understanding that Lena was...for lack of a better term...’back to normal’...her emotional behaviour over and the powerful CEO returning...thus warranting Lena’s need to remove herself from her vulnerable position on Alex’s lap

_‘mmh...I wonder how many women in National City would love to call her ‘Daddy’...wow...where did that come from??’_

Unintentionally wiggling once again in Alex’s lap as she adjusted herself away from the agent, Lena finally took notice of the bulge that had been caressing her bottom through the agent’s jeans

_‘What is...wait..is that?? Oh my...Alex has...I wonder how big...no...mind out of the gutter...But...no one said...or told me...’_

Sensing Lena’s sudden discomfort...and believing it to be because of the CEO’s embarrassment at being so vulnerable (and not because of Lena stumbling onto Alex’s secret...) the agent addressed the younger woman, in a hope to ease the CEO’s discomfort

Alex: “Look...I know what it’s like...to be judged...And...trust me..it doesn’t get easier...”

A beat passed between them before Alex continued

Alex: “I also know what it’s like to keep a part of yourself closed of...and...really...it’s not healthy...Before Maggie...I was living in this mould that others wanted me to fit in....but when I broke free of that...everything just made sense....it got better....point is...don’t mould yourself to other people’s standards and specifications...be yourself...the version that you enjoy being... be what’s best for you...”

Smiling at Alex’s words, Lena finally extracted herself from the agent’s lap and subtly...almost respectfully... changed the topic

_‘If Alex wants to tell me about...well...she will...we’re not close enough for that kind of revelation yet...maybe one day...’_

Lena: “So...thank you for not freaking out...”

Alex: “When you practically jumped into my lap or when you let it slip and poorly covered up the fact that you know my sister’s secret?”

Lena genuinely laughed at Alex’s deadpan retort. The agent was now tucking into her dinner and in that moment Lena appreciated the company that Alex had provided

_‘It’s so easy to talk to her...to be around her...maybe Eve’s not the only one with a crush...’_

Lena: “Both...”

Smiling at each other, the women began enjoying their meal...a precursor to the many times they would share moments like this in future heralding the change in their dynamic as a deep fondness and affection stirred between the two unlikely friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Liked it? hated it? Let me know! but don't enjoy it alone...recommend to your fellow fans so we can all go on this crazy journey together!


	3. Chapter 2: An Accidental Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character). This is a love triangle so please bear with it.
> 
> A/N2: I’m making up the medical stuff here...seriously...just suspend your disbelief for the purposes of the story.... MAJOR ANGST AHEAD! Warning- Character Death...So yeah...you were warned
> 
> I’m sorry for the delay in publishing this...I wasn’t happy with the initial structure of this chapter so there were some major rewrites...I hope that it pays off and that you guys enjoy it

_*Three Years Before the Prologue Scene*_

_*Downtown National City- DEO Building- Medical Wing*_

Alex Danvers was not a nervous person....no that was forced out of her when she underwent her training. Panic, anxiety, uncertainty, fear...she was trained to overcome all of these weaknesses. But when her phone rang that morning at 1.00 am and Alex had seen Ruby’s name flash across the screen...Alex had panicked. While she rushed over to the Arias household anxiety gripped  her as she was concerned for the small family that she had come to think of as her own. When she let herself in with the Key that Sam (and Ruby) insisted she have her anxiety increased when a panicked and bawling Ruby grabbed her and lead her towards the Master bedroom towards a sickeningly pale Samantha Arias. A wave of uncertainty washed over her when, despite her pseudo medical and xeno-biological expertise, Alex couldn’t immediately diagnose the problem...and fear...well fear set in the moment Sam lurched forward and began coughing up blood. Fear stayed with her as she called for a medical Evac....fear still gripped her heart as she held Ruby on their way to the DEO and fear refused to leave her now that Sam was unconscious and stable...laying in a medical bed re-fitted for Kryptonians at the DEO medical wing.

Glancing to her side just so she would no longer have to be looking at the former worldkiller, Alex rubbed her temples to fight of the inevitable migraine. Clenching her hazel eyes closed to reduce the stimuli failed horribly when she heard Winn’s voice cut through the darkness and draw her back to reality

Winn: “I put Ruby down in your office...”

Sighing deeply...and barely restraining her panicked frustrations (because really...it wasn’t Winn’s fault), Alex responded

Alex: “Thanks Winn”

The IT genius glanced between Alex and the host of their former enemy, a wave of concern, fear and uncertainty dancing across his features as he addressed the Deputy Director

Winn: “Alex... I thought it was over...I thought we won...”

Alex: “So did I, Winn...”

Winn: “So then... What’s wrong with her? What’s happening?”

Sighing dejectedly, Alex rubbed her forehead to hide the hot tears that had begun to form. After she composed herself, she turned to the man she had begun to think of as her brother and whispered

Alex: “I don’t know Winn...I honestly don’t know...But...I’m going to get someone who can help us find out...”

The agent turned on her heel and rushed out of the corridor and towards the DEO exit. If any agent had a remark about the deputy director’s curious behaviour they wisely kept it to themselves. The security at L-Corp however was unfamiliar with Alex’s temper and desperation...frankly they thought she was just some crazy lady trying to get close to their boss and based on the state Alex was in...no one could blame them. It was just past 9 am in the morning, the workday had already begun and Alex Danvers was clad in a leather jacket, jeans and a pyjama shirt, her appearance dishevelledly haggard as she argued with L-Corp security.

Alex: “Danvers...Alex Danvers....I’m allowed in....”

Guard 1: “Ma’aam...I’m going to have to ask you to leave...”

Alex: “Damn it this is important! I need to see Lena...Lena Luthor....Look...just call her office...tell Eve Teschmacher that Agent Danvers needs to see Lena urgently...”

Guard 2: “Look Lady...you don’t have an appointment and frankly how do I know that this isn’t some trick....”

Alex glared at the man angrily, and if it wasn’t for some small part of Alex’s brain recognising that the man was only doing his job, the agent would have surely ended him. The guards...yes...all of them, had the good sense to stiffen at the murderous glare that Alex set them with. They displayed their fear openly at the Agent’s posture and tone, and were silently calling for more back-up to deal with the unruly intruder and affecting the manoeuvres to restrain the woman.

Alex: “THIS ISN’T A TRICK!!! I need to speak with Lena...please....”

Guard 2: “And I need a raise...get lost lady...”

The man was lucky Alex was not armed....hell he was lucky that Lena Luthor had just put her foot through the foyer, impeccably dressed in her power suit as her heels click clacked across the floor. The commotion at the security desk gave her pause, so...she walked over to the small crowd and addressed the man that spoke, ignoring the team of guards attempting to restrain the woman causing a commotion

Lena: “Something the matter Drake?”

The guard in question was shocked that the CEO knew his name but momentarily overcame his disbelief and puffed his chest out...clearly trying to impress the Boss as he attempted to assert his authority and prove that he was amazing at his job

Drake: “This woman-”

His explanation was cut short when Alex caught sight of Lena and exclaimed

Alex: “LENA! Thank Rao!”

Startled by the agent’s voice and presence Lena turned to face the woman currently being held back by her security team

Alex looked....well...rough...the normally put together and stoic agent appeared desperate...terrified and that alone unsettled Lena

Lena: “Alex! Oh my god Alex....Drake...tell your men to stand down....”

The guard’s bravado suddenly changed into a tinge of fear when the boss recognised the woman he was trying to throw out, but before he could fall to his knees and exclaim his apologies Alex monopolised Lena’s attention. Her tone urgent, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her stance desperate...

Alex: “Lena...Lena...Sam....she’s...I don’t...”

Lena rushed over to the woman once her security team had let go of her and immediately pulled the now trembling agent into her arms. It was clear that Alex was crumbling under the pressure she was under and the situation must have been absolutely dire for the normally calm and collected agent to make a scene

Lena: “Alex...Alex...breathe...what’s going on?? What’s wrong with Sam...”

Alex: “I don’t...I don’t know...”

Breaking the embrace to allow Alex to work through her panic attack, Lena subtly guided Alex away to a less conspicuous space in the L-Corp Foyer, away from prying eyes and the curious security team.

Setting Alex against a nearby wall, the agent immediately sank down and placed her head between her knees, trying to calm herself. That sight terrified Lena and had effectively conveyed the dire situation that had gripped them

Lena: “Alex...you’re scaring me...talk to me please...tell me what happened...”

Alex: “Ru-Ruby called me..me th-this morning...she said...she said Sam was...”

Not caring about her attire, Lena sank to the floor beside Alex, her louboutins tucked beside her crisp dior suit as she sat on the newly cleaned L-Corp floor. The sight of their CEO seated beside what appeared to be a deranged woman raised a few eyebrows...Lionel...hell even Lex would never be caught sitting on the floor...so to see the youngest Luthor and their new commander in chief take such a humbling position beside her clearly distraught friend earned new waved of respect for the green eyed beauty from amongst her staff. But Lena was unaware of this...No...all Lena could focus on was Alex...Alex’s sudden panic...and the name of her CFO as it tumbled from the agent’s lips

Lena: “Sam? What happened to Sam??”

Composing herself to a point where she could speak coherently, Alex had narrated to Lena the gravity of the situation

Alex: “I rushed to them as soon as Ruby called...stayed on the line with her as I drove...she told me that Sam was having...I don’t really know...some form of fit? I guess...and that she didn’t call 911 because of...well...you know...When I got there Ruby took me upstairs to Sam’s bedroom....she was coughing up blood Lena...I don’t...I don’t know what’s wrong....or how to fix it....Ruby just got Sam back...she can’t lose her mother Lena...she can’t...”

The agent’s concern and love for the teenager that captured all of their hearts palpitated throughout the space and Lena knew in that moment that Alex would do anything to help and protect the Arias family.

Lena: “She won’t...You and I will make sure of that Alex...”

Alex nodded tearily before Lena stood up and slowly helped the agent to her feet

Lena: “Where are they now?”

Alex: “DEO...I didn’t know where else to take them...”

Without a word, Lena marched across the foyer, Alex close behind her, as the CEO moved to exit the building. At that moment, the elevator dinged and a concerned Eve Teschmacher’s voice rang out

Eve: “Miss Luthor?!? Where are you-”

Without glancing back at her assistance, Lena’s cold determined voice rang through the Lobby

Lena: “Re-schedule all my meetings Eve...I’m taking the day...”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Flash Forward- 2 Months*_

_*Downtown National City – DEO Building*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Lena paced about the corridor uncomfortably, anxiety exuding from her with each step. Ever since Alex’s sudden appearance at L-Corp two months prior, Lena had split her time between her company and her friend’s bedside. The DEO’s deputy director had resumed her position as Ruby’s placement parent while the two women...and the entire DEO struggled to figure out what was wrong with Samantha Arias.

Ruby was currently seated beside her mother while Eliza Danvers ran some tests on the former world killer. The Xeno-biologist could tell how much the small family had meant to her older child and had embraced them without question and with the Arias family came the youngest Luthor so if Eliza disapproved of Lena...or had any reservations whatsoever...Lena wasn’t aware of it.

A loud crash and frustrated scream echoed from down the corridor, a place where Lena now knew Alex’s lab to be situated. Ignoring the concerned pulls of a somewhat terrified Winslow Schott, Lena rushed towards the noise, wrenching the lab’s door open as she moved towards an almost sobbing Alex Danvers.

The lab was a mess.... papers scattered about, chairs overturned and various knick knacks and gadgets up-ended as Alex vented the frustrations of her failure. Lena rushed to the agent and placed a comforting hand on the woman’s shoulder. This entire ordeal was taking its toll on the red haired Danvers. Alex had succumbed to the pressure she was under, the silently sobbing woman ignored the harsh sting of her now bloody knuckles as she melted into the Lena’s mellow touch. Alex was unravelling....and frankly Lena was worried

_‘she’s the strongest person I know...she’s holding us all together...if she crumbles...then what...’_

The agent cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to hold back her tears and without facing Lena she addressed the CEO, her voice an echoing determination that rallied the youngest Luthor to her cause

Alex: “I won’t lose her...I won’t...Ruby won’t lose Sam...Kara’s gone...but Sam...Sam’s not going anywhere...”

Lena simply increased the pressure of her grip on Alex’s shoulder and nodded, knowing full well that the agent could not see her. Feeling sheepish once that thought dawned on her, Lena decided to verbalise her position

Lena: “She’s not...we can figure this out...Ruby won’t lose her family...I promise....”

Absently, Alex raised her hand and clutched Lena’s resting on her shoulder. Lena would have never guessed that the universe would come to collect on her promise in the cruellest way possible but...in that moment...Lena saw herself and Alex as Ruby’s family...and no matter what happened, the CEO knew without a doubt that the youngest Arias had two of the most incredible women in National City in her corner.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Flash Forward- 1 Month*_

_*Downtown National City – DEO Building- Medical Wing*_

_*Sam’s POV*_

Sam Arias was a strong woman, she survived pregnancy and childbirth relatively unsupported. She was a single mother of a beautiful teenage girl and less than 4 months ago she survived being a Kryptonian World-killer....but now...now it seemed that her strength was failing her. Watching the daily goings on of the DEO from inside the clear glass walls of the Med-bay re-assured Sam that no matter what happened to her, her daughter....her gem would be very well taken care of.

Sam would watch through the sound proofed clear barrier as Winn distracted Ruby away from her pain by educating her about technology or some new alien culture. She’d watch as J’onn J’onnz... _The_ Martian Manhunter would mentor and guide the teenager that had become a pseudo ‘grandchild’ to him. She’d laugh quietly when Vasquez and Lucy, the ‘real fun aunts’ would swing by and engage the girl in tales of epic battles and heroics over delicacies that they specially acquired to bolster the teenager’s spirits. But mostly...Sam’s favourite moments to observe were the moments her daughter had shared with two people...one her best friend and the other her almost lover...Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers had become the parental unit that Ruby had desperately needed, they gave Ruby Arias what, in this moment, her birth mother Samantha, could not...and that was a family.

Where Lena was soft and comforting, Alex was firm and guiding....Where Lena was Educating and disciplined, Alex was attentive and indulgent...together they made the perfect team to raise her daughter and Sam knew that sooner or later she would no longer be around to watch her child grow up. If the bags under Lena’s eyes and Alex’s permanently defeated gait were any indication, the former world killer knew that her days were numbered. So she decided to spend as much time as she could with her daughter and that’s why at this very moment she was cuddled up with Ruby watching a movie on the large TV that Winn had installed especially for her.  The movie playing on the large screen did not stop Sam from observing the going’s on beyond it. She could see Alex pace angrily...fidgeting with a device she could only assume was a type of communicator, she could see Lena try and comfort her...she watched as Eliza Danvers took the device from Alex and attempted to use it....and finally she saw a flicker of an image emerge from the device...an image that resembled the City’s former Hero sans the red and blue suit....the image of Kara Danvers spoke quickly...as though previously recorded before abruptly cutting off. That seemed to infuriate Alex even more who immediately grabbed the device and launched it against a nearby wall in frustration.

Knowing that Alex was currently using a string of expletive that would make a sailor blush, Sam sent a quite ‘thanks’ to the universe for the room’s sound proofing, unfortunately Ruby was no longer watching the movie and had joined her mother in observing the scene playing out beyond their room

Ruby: “It’s bad...isn’t it?”

Sam hummed softly and pulled her child closer before placing a soft kiss on the girl’s temple

Sam: “It is baby...I’m sorry...”

Ruby sniffed quietly to gather herself

Ruby: “..’s not your fault...”

At a loss for words, Sam hoped her embrace was enough to comfort her only child in these troubled moments

Ruby: “Alex...Alex hoped Supergirl could help...but it looks like that’s not happening...”

_‘She’s disappointed...in me...in the universe.... in Supergirl...but Kara can’t fix this...this time, Kara can’t save me...”_

Sam: “Ruby...Rubes...I’m sick...really...really sick...Supergirl can do many great things...but curing sickness...well that’s something she can’t do...but Alex and Lena...and everyone here at the DEO are trying to help me get better...they love us Ruby...they love you....and they’re going to do everything they can to keep you safe...”

A fear tears escaped the girl’s eyes as she launched herself into her mother’s arms and began bawling

Ruby: “Don’t go...please...Don’t leave me...”

Chocking back a sob of her own, Sam held her daughter tightly and tried to soothe her

Sam: “I don’t want to ....I really don’t Rubes...but it might not be up to me...”

Ruby: “Please...stay...”

Sam: “I would love to baby...but if I go...I know you’d be okay...Alex...Alex would be there...”

Looking up over her daughter’s shoulder, Sam Arias’ gaze found the olive hazel eyes of the DEO agent that held her family together. Tears escaped her eyes when she had seen the defeat harrowingly echoed in Alex’s. The agent had done everything in her power to cure her...she brought in and fought for Lena’s unrestricted presence at the DEO and then she uprooted her mother and the world’s leading expert on xeno biology but even the dream team of a Luthor, a Schott, two brilliant Danvers and a Martian could not provide any answers to the challenges they were facing. Being a world killer had kept her previously undiagnosed leukaemia at bay and now because of her Kryptonian genetics no earth created cures were effective against this mutant disease.

There was one person who could help them...but she had forsaken the planet that had embraced her. Supergirl...Kara....had found her lost people....her family...a piece of her former home on a floating asteroid and had hot-footed it over to rejoin her kin. For that...no one begrudged her...not openly at least...but Sam knew how abandoned Alex felt...Sam knew how deeply hurt Lena was by the rejection...she knew that even though Alex was a self-taught expert on Kryptonian physiology, they desperately needed Kara’s insights in order to save her...and currently the Kryptonian was tragically out of reach. No communicator’s could establish a clear signal and the DEO’s transmit portal was destroyed so for now, Kara’s help and the world of Kryptonian medicine remained tragically out of reach.

Through the glass wall, Sam watched as Alex wiped off her tears, straightened herself up, shrugged off her mother’s and J’onn’s attempts at comfort and walked into the med-bay with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

Alex: “Hey Rubes! Winn’s...err..Winn has some cool Sakarian artefacts he’s been cataloguing...I know how interested you are in the currency of other worlds...so...er...”

_‘She doesn’t want Ruby to hear this...but Ruby already knows...she knows that Kara’s not coming...but is it something more? How much worse could it be?”_

Deciding to save Alex from what Sam knew to be awkward rambling, the former CFO stepped in and tried to lighten the grave mood

Sam: “Her mother’s the CFO of the most successful business in the City...so of course she’ll be interested in the commerce of other worlds...”

Ruby looked up at her mother, her eyes still glistening with tears and she mumbled through her sniffles

Ruby: “not really...I like the coins...I think they’re awesome...”

Alex laughed at that and the sound melted Sam’s heart. It was a warm...genuine laugh...the kind of laugh that Sam hadn’t heard from Alex in a very... _very_.... long time

_‘She’s been sad for so long...Maggie...Reign....now this...Alex deserves happiness...she doesn’t have to care about me...about Ruby...but she does...And Ruby...Ruby’s been there for Alex just as much as Alex has been there for Ruby...they need each other...they’ll help each other if I...I know what I have to do...’_

Sam: “Well...now I’m offended...I thought you wanted to know about finance because I was awesome...”

Ruby: “Mom! You are awesome...you job... _ehh_ not so much...”

The trio laughed at that before Ruby had placed a kiss on her ailing mother’s forehead and rushed out of the room to take Winn’s outstretched hand leading her away from the darkness that was to befall their lives.

Once Ruby was out of the room...and out of earshot, Sam noticed that Eliza, J’onn and Lena had joined Alex in her room. Sighing deeply...Sam knew that there was no good news. That the end was nigh, no matter what they did to stop it

Sam: “How bad?”

The other occupants of the room stared at each other nervously, silently debating on what to say and who was to say it. Eventually it was Eliza Danvers who spoke

Eliza: “Sam...Samantha...I’m sorry...we tried..Alex and Lena have tried everything on earth...”

Sam clenched her fists at her side as she interrupted her

Sam: “But it’s not working...nothing on earth can help me...”

Lena choked back her sob, and turned to take comfort in Alex’s arms as she cried on the agent’s shoulder. Sam watched as the agent desperately tried to hold it together, but a few tears had escaped those olive hazel eyes showing how defeated and emotional the agent was at this situation.

J’onn had spoken next, his baritone voice soothing in this cheerless moment

J’onn: “We’ve reached out to Kara...but...unfortunately it’s not going to help...”

A moment of silence passed between them, before J’onn spoke again

J’onn: “...but...we’re still hopeful...there’s some alien healers on earth I’ve reached out to...Alex has called in every favour she has....Lena has...”

Sam raised her hand and cut him off

Sam: “...I know...I appreciate what you’ve done...what all of you have done...I can see it...I can see how much you care...for me and for Ruby...how much all of you care for us...but...I’m a Kryptonian Hybrid...although I look human...I’m not...Although I was born on Krypton....I’m not Kryptonian....The only beings that could have helped me were the Priestesses of Yuda Kal...but they’re gone...Reign killed them...I’m dying...I know it...I’ve accepted it....”

At those words Lena burst into tears and rushed out of the room, Sam locked eyes with Alex, silently commanding the agent to stay in the room leaving Eliza to go after the youngest Luthor. Sam addressed the room, her eyes firmly set on Alex as she spoke

Sam: “All I want is for Ruby to be taken care of...for Ruby to have a family...”

J’onn remained silent as Sam addressed Alex, knowing that his star-agent would pledge the universe at Sam’s feet just to keep Ruby Arias happy.

Alex: “Ruby will always have a family...I’ll be her family...I’ll do anything for her Sam...”

Sam beckoned Alex closer to her and held the agent’s hand.

Sam: “Promise me...promise me that you would take care of Ruby...I’m all she has Alex...”

Alex gripped Sam’s her hand tighter and pledged

Alex: “I promise...”

Sam smiled happily at Alex’s words and then selfishly made another request

_‘It’s asking too much...but...she needs this...Kara’s not here anymore...and Ruby...Lena dotes on Ruby...’_

Sam: “Lena...please...keep an eye on her...I’ve been with her through everything...Lex’s arrest...Lillian’s attempts on her life...Honestly...I think I’m the only reason she’s not a Super-villain yet...please...don’t let her fall into the darkness Alex...”

Alex moved forward and kissed Sam’s knuckles as she selflessly pledged

Alex: “I won’t...”

Sam then turned to J’onn and addressed the Martian who was currently holding back his tears

Sam: “Hank....J’onn...please...”

The Martian simply nodded in response and placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder to re-assure Sam that no matter what he will always be there...a patriarch to the family that had made a place for her and her daughter.

Sam: “Thanks...Can...Can you call Pam? From HR...I need...”

Without another word, J’onn had left and moments later had returned with the woman in question together with Deputy Director Lane and Agent Susan Vasquez.

Sam smiled at the new entries, almost chuckling at Alex’s bewildered expression

Sam: “It’s okay Alex...”

She smiled at the trio and made her request

Sam: “Pam...Lucy...Susan...thank you for doing this...”

In that moment, Pam placed her stack of documents in front of Sam and immediately the former CFO began diligently reading and signing each and every page. Once she was done, J’onn and Vasquez attacked the pile, initialling and signing each page that was placed before them

Alex: “What...Sam? What’s...”

Sam: “My will Alex...everything I have is Ruby’s...and...I’ve...I’ve appointed you as her legal guardian...for when...”

Shaking her head in denial, Alex held back tears, her voice trembling and desperate as she fell to her knees beside the med bay’s bedside and addressed Sam

Alex: “No...No...you’re not leaving.. you’ll be with us...we’ll be together...”

Sam gently cupped Alex’s face and placed a tender kiss on the agent’s forehead

Sam: “No...We won’t be...but I need you to be strong...for my daughter...for our daughter...”

Alex: “Please...”

Sam: “...take care of her Alex...”

Alex sniffed and Sam gripped and held Alex’s hand tighter

Alex: “And us?”

It was that one question....asked in a moment when Alex was most vulnerable, that made Sam wish that their circumstances was different. She knew Alex loved her...Sam knew that the Agent had fallen for her and her daughter and that it tore the agent apart to lose her before ever having a chance with her. Sam also knew that it probably mortified Alex to show such vulnerability in front of her boss and colleagues...so the CFO simply threaded her hands through Alex’s hair and kissed the woman’s forehead

Sam: “Maybe next time Agent Danvers..."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Flash Forward- 2 Months*_

_*National City Cemetery*_

_*Winn’s POV*_

5 Months, Sam had held on for 5 months after defeating Reign before she succumbed to her illness. In those 5 months every DEO agent stood witness as the toughest of them all crumbled while desperately trying to hold the small family together. Winn knew Alex was a badass...heck, everyone at the DEO knew it...but only a select few knew how terribly this entire ordeal had affected the agent. Lucy Lane and Susan Vasquez hightailed it from the desert base to comfort their friend and comrade, Eliza Danvers...once a source of stress and despair for her daughter, attempted to comfort and support her child more than usual.... and since it was no secret that Alex was J’onn’s favourite...the DEO director had given Alex unlimited access to the DEO resources to help the Arias family, but sadly...nothing can prevent the reaper from claiming its due.

Sam’s passing was peaceful, the reactions to her passing were tumultuous. The former world killer breathed her last smiling in her daughter’s arms ignoring the cacophony of devastated cries and wails of despair that emanated from her family and friends. Winn watched through his own teary gaze as Lena Luthor and Ruby Arias fell into Alex’s embrace...the tech genius had thought it unfair at the time... _‘Alex is also grieving.....’_ and _‘....Alex needs support too...’_ were thoughts that were at the forefront  of his mind every time he saw the stoic set of Alex’s jaw and the agent’s heartbreaking determination to not display any emotion.

Every DEO agent that came into contact with Agent Danvers seemed to finally see the woman behind the legend, even though Alex displayed no chink in her armour they all knew how deeply their second in command cared for the Arias family. Every DEO agent internally saluted their assistant director in respect whenever they watched the woman (who they thought of as a ‘legend’) hold and comfort the broken Arias child without shedding a single tear. Every DEO agent did their best to rally around their broken commander in those trying hours but none of them could do a single thing when their hero...their legend.... had momentarily slipped off their mask of stoicism and allowed her grief to be displayed. 

Winn remembered that night, the night that Sam had died....sometimes the sounds and smells he had encountered roused him from his sleep....Ruby had found slumber in Lena’s arms but Alex...Alex was nowhere to be found. It was hours later, when he, Vasquez and Lucy found her  the smell of copper in the air, the heavy ‘thud’ of a punching bag accompanying the rattling of chains as Alex bore down on the bag until her knuckles bled. Winn still shuddered whenever he walked by that training room.... the sight of the wrecked equipment, the broken and defeated Alex Danvers and the smell of blood that filled the air was enough to give him nightmares. That night they had lost Sam...but it was clear that they were losing Alex.

After that night, Alex’s mask of stoicism had never faltered, the agent became the strong pillar that held up both Ruby and Lena in this difficult time and Winn couldn’t help but be concerned. Right now, at Sam’s funeral, he couldn’t watch the proceedings before him...he kept his gaze on Alex. The agent had currently held a crying Ruby, and had offered a shoulder for a trembling Lena, but was yet to shed a single tear. Winn knew the pressure and grief that had burdened her because one day after Sam’s passing, the vultures descended.

Lena was called away to put out fires at CatCo and L-Corp...issues and concerns that a CFO’s passing would naturally create had captured her attention, leaving Alex vulnerable when child services had knocked on the agent’s door and attempted to take Ruby Arias. The teenager was the only thing keeping Alex sane and frankly Winn couldn’t blame Alex for becoming violent, but breaking the nose of the sleazy social worker as she tried to protect Ruby from him had only landed Alex in jail and jeopardised her guardianship over the newly orphaned teenager. What would have been a simple adoption was now going to be a court battle despite Samantha Arias’ wishes that her one and only daughter be kept in the care of Alex Danvers.

Lucy Lane had done an admirable job of keeping Alex out of jail and in temporary custody of Ruby Arias but unfortunately Social Services was determined to prove that Alex Danvers would be an unfit parent. Winn...heck everyone...knew that the organisation was being wound up by somebody behind the scenes because the reasons laid against the agent were borderline ludicrous. Past issues with drinking and formerly unpaid fines were cited in court along with bogus drug abuse claims and financial problems to demean the person Sam had trusted to care for her child and while all this happened...Alex fought back. Winn was in court when Alex had argued that she was fit to be a parent, he smiled happily when the agent’s arguments against placing the orphaned Arias child into foster care or in the hands of her suddenly present relatives, was met with bumbling excuses from the opposition attorney but everything came to a standstill when the Honourable Judge declared the agent _‘reckless’_. She reasoned that Alex’s line of work, which was only disclosed to the presiding Judge, had placed her life in danger and opened Ruby up to the possibility and pain of losing another parent, because of that...she refused to grant the agent full custody and guardianship over Ruby Arias. Her decision was met with a roar of disapproval from the ‘Super-Friends’ and DEO agents that had filled the court room which caused the Judge to immediately call for recess.

Even though it was two days ago...Winn still couldn’t remember exactly what had transpired that day. All he knew was that Lucy was attempting to calm Alex and Ruby down while J’onn, Vasquez, Demos and Harpur tried calling in every favour they could. It was only logical to assume that Eliza Danvers was the one who called Lena Luthor, because fifteen minutes into the Court appointed recess, the youngest Luthor strutted in, Cat Grant in tow,  with their own team of lawyers. Winn watched as Lucy corralled and updated the legal team while Lena had pulled J’onn, Eliza, Alex and Ruby aside and spoke with them.

Winn could hear the conversation clearly and whatever he heard had stuck with him,

_Lena: “I’ll do it....Where do I sign?”_

_Alex: “Lena...no...I couldn’t possibly ask you to...”_

_Lena: “You’re not asking Alex...”_

_Eliza: “But...Marriage?”_

_‘Woah...Marriage...that’s huge....”_

_J’onn: “It would curb the issue of Alex’s so called ‘reckless-ness’ and inability to provide for Ruby...”_

_Eliza: “I know...but Marriage??”_

_‘Eliza is right...this is serious...this could change everything....’_

_Lena: “I know I’m the last person you want married to-”_

_Eliza: “No...that’s not it dear...it’s a big decision for both of you...and it might be a charade that you’ll have to keep up for many years....I know Alex would sacrifice anything to keep Ruby happy...but...Lena...are you ready for this? Have you thought this through? Is this what you want?”_

_Lena: “I have Eliza...”_

_Alex: “But...you....and... Kara...”_

_‘Everyone knows that Lena is head over heels for Kara....Alex doesn’t want to stand in the way of that...’ Winn was broken out of his thoughts by the determination in Lena’s voice._

_Lena: “Kara’s not here...and frankly we’re out of options...I could file for sole custody of Ruby but my family’s history with the law makes me an unlikable candidate. The only problem Alex faces can easily be cured if she files for custody jointly with her wife...”_

_J’onn: “Today’s only the first hearing...”_

_Lena: “And they’re already taking about finalising custody...something’s a miss here J’onn...someone doesn’t want Ruby under Alex’s care....my team found information that some of Patricia’s relatives opposing Alex’s application have their own agenda…evidence of bribing social service workers and a few court officials...our guess is that they want control of the sizeable estate that Sam had bequeathed to Ruby...”_

_Eliza: “But...can they do that? Ruby’s never even met them...”_

_Lena: “They can show the court that they can provide a safe family environment for Ruby...”_

_‘That’s bull...Alex can do that too...’_

_J’onn: “So you want to beat them at their own game...”_

_Lena: “There’s no question over my ability to provide for Ruby...and together, Alex and I would be able to give Ruby a loving home and family...It’s a no-brainer...”_

_‘Brilliant Luthor! Joint custody....Together you and Alex meet all the Judge’s requirements and negate any issues that the Judge might have with your individual applications...’_

_Eliza and J’onn had then turned to Alex and waited for the agent’s reaction. Alex, to her credit simply referred to Ruby, putting her entire future at the mercy of the teenager._

_Alex: “Whaddya Say Rubes?”_

_Ruby then looked between Alex and Lena, before casting her eyes back to the bench and the empty Judge’s seat. Her eyes remained locked on the empty chair that had the power to decide her future as she breathed out_

_Ruby: “Do it...”_

Then...it was obvious that Alex would do whatever it took to keep Ruby with her, since the agent simply nodded in approval.  Lena signalled to Cat Grant who had then placed some phone calls and seconds later Winn and everyone else had found themselves before a Justice of the Peace, bearing witness to the Union of Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor.

Once court had resumed Lena’s team of Lawyers attacked with Lucy Lane at the helm. Winn almost felt sorry for the clearly bought-off state appointed attorney and social worker as they were obliterated by the sheer force of legal muscle that had been brought down upon them. The pair had kept turning around and looking at the back corner of the room where Winn later learned Patricia Arias’ relatives were seated.

Lena’s backdated marriage to Alex was produced in court and had swung the decision of Ruby’s custody in their favour and no bribes and threats that the long lost Arias family made could change that decision.

Now, Winn watched as the newly minted Luthor-Danvers Family buried Samantha Arias. What he knew was a Luthor heirloom diamond ring glinted in the sunlight from its position on Lena’s finger as it entwined with Alex’s simple gold band, signs of their marriage on display for all to see. Ruby in Alex’s arms, Lena on her shoulder and Eliza and J’onn standing behind the trio...they appeared to be the perfect family...but little did anyone know how the rushed decision made in a National City Court room would affect their lives later on...

_‘I hope everything works out for you guys...I hope we did the right thing...’_


	4. Chapter 3: Adjusting to the new normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It took a while to get this right...hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you liked/disliked about this story so far so I can improve for future chapters.

Chapter 3: Adjusting to the new normal

_*Two Years and 5 Months before the Prologue Scene*_

_*Luthor Penthouse- Uptown National City*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

It’s been two months...two months since she agreed to a union with her crush’s sister. Two months since her once cold and lonely apartment was opened to her two newly inducted family members...two months since her life changed forever and Lena was...well she was happy.

Having Alex and Ruby around the sprawlingly lavish apartment seemed to inject a certain _homey-ness_ to the opulent dwelling. Alex with her strong comforting presence and Ruby with her youthful zest breathed a life into the home that Lena had once solitarily resided in. Take this morning for example...two months ago, breakfast consisted of a rushed cup of coffee or a nutritious smoothie prepared by her personal chef and packed in a to-go cup but now...well with Alex’s insistence on giving Ruby a ‘normal upbringing’...Lena found herself apron clad and beside Carina (her former Nanny and now personal chef) as the pair prepared a nutritious breakfast for the family. The open plan kitchen overlooked the dining area, the table set for four (because Alex, Ruby and Lena agreed that Carina was family) already had Alex at the head of the table reading the newspaper and Ruby watching a video on her phone. The family learnt quickly that Alex’s culinary skill set was virtually non-existent so the DEO agent was shoo-ed away from the sanctum of the kitchen until Carina could wrangle her into taking some lessons.  Over the granite counters and stove tops, Lena glimpsed the sight of the red-haired agent now currently engaged in conversation with the teenager that was now _their_ daughter. Hearing the pair laugh and joke brought a content smile to the raven haired CEO’s face, a smile which her former minder couldn’t help but comment on.

Carina: “She’s something else...”

Lena cleared her throat awkwardly and pretended to continue whisking the liquid in the bowl before her.

Carina: “That child has been through a lot...Lena.... _Mia cara ragazza **[1]**_....I know you mean well....that’s why I rushed over from Metropolis the moment I got your call...but I have to ask...is this what you want _il_ _tesoro_ _ **[2]**_?”

Lena gazed over at the pair currently sharing a laugh at the breakfast table _‘_

_Ruby’s laugh is so precious...After losing Sam...after losing her mother.... it’s amazing that she can be so...positive...but then again, that’s all Alex..Alex is so good with Ruby...she’s really held Ruby up through this difficult time...she’s held me together...is this what I wanted? Originally...No...not by a long shot...but...it’s something I’ve learnt to be comfortable with...”_  

Lena kept her gaze on her newly minted family as she responded to her former _au’ pair_  

Lena: “I do Carina...Having Ruby...and Alex...it’s what I always wanted... a family...” 

Carina: “But... _bambina_ _ **[3]**_...you are in love with-” 

At that Lena turned and faced her former minder, barely keeping her tears contained and struggling to hold herself together, the youngest Luthor spoke, her voice shaky, her eyes glossed 

 Lena: “No...She’s gone...Alex stayed....”

Carina stared at her former ward curiously, a gaze that Lena knew was full of sympathy and a tinge of worry. Lena had been on the receiving end of that particular gaze many times during her child hood, and the more she received it the more she came to realise that it meant that Carina was deeply concerned for her.  

Carina: “You don’t love Alex, Lena...”

The harsh truth of the words and the deep concern with which they were said struck Lena deeply. Blinking back tears, Lena turned away from the older woman as she gazed longingly at the oblivious Alex and Ruby. The pair was so engrossed in each other that they failed to notice the conversation happening a few feet away from them, but the moment Lena’s eyes fell back to the pair the young CEO noticed Alex stiffen slightly. In seconds the DEO agent turned her head and met Lena’s gaze, her deep olive hazel eyes filled with concern...and dare Lena say it... _love_  

While Ruby was busy munching on some cereal, Alex quietly mouthed to Lena

Alex: “You okay?” 

The raven haired beauty simply smiled, knowing that the entire exchange was watched by the woman that raised her. Her smile did not seem to reassure Alex who was clearly about to make her way over to Lena but was suddenly pulled away by something Ruby had said. Eyes still glued to the pair, watching how gentle and loving Alex was with Ruby gave Lena a sudden confidence....a reassurance in the words that automatically tumbled from her lips in response to Carina’s earlier statement. 

Lena: “I’m learning to love her Carina...” 

A beat passed between the women solidifying the effect of Lena’s decision between them before the pair carried out the rest of the meal to the table and joined Alex and Ruby in the new morning ritual of ‘family breakfast’.

 +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Same Day-Luthor Penthouse- Uptown National City*_

_*Alex’s POV*_

After breakfast was done, Ruby had dashed off to her room to grab a few things and finish up some homework before it was time for Alex to take her to school. The DEO agent had moved to wash the dishes but was shooed out of the kitchen by lovingly stern Carina.

_‘Wow...I don’t think she likes me...she probably only tolerates me for Lena’s sake...’_

Walking aimlessly around the penthouse in search of something to do, Alex found herself walking up the double storey apartment’s grand staircase and wondering about the situation she currently found herself in.

_‘A couple of months ago the woman you thought you loved died leaving you custody of her kid...now you’re married to her best friend and raising the girl you’ve come to love as a daughter...there’s no way that this is my life...fuck...this should be Kara’s life...with Lena...married, with kids...living the high life in National City...”_

Once she was on the second floor, the agent aimlessly walked the corridor towards the Master bedroom and stopped suddenly. Staring absently at a piece of artwork that adorned the nearby wall, Alex couldn’t help but evaluate the situation. Her knowledge of The Penthouse she now called home was gleaned from many Cat-Co articles and online expose’s of Lena Luthor’s inner world and frankly the agent could not help but feel slightly inadequate.

_‘This piece probably costs more than your old apartment....Heck...this entire place is waay out of your league...What were you thinking Alex? This isn’t your world...your world is average, utilitarian...common....all this...should belong to Kara...that’s who Lena wants...this will never be your world...so don’t get too attached...Lena deserves better than you...and when Kara comes back..she will have it..’_

Her thoughts had aimlessly directed her towards the entrance of the Master Bedroom. The place where Alex lay her head at night, beside the woman who was now her lawfully wedded wife.

_‘I told her I’d sleep on the couch...but no...Lena insisted we share a bed...God I love the feel of her body against mine...a bit too much really....but it’s awkward the way my body responds to her, she’s a new friend...I shouldn’t be sporting erections around her....but...Dear Lord...when she looks at me just when she wakes up... her body practically on top of mine...I know she can feel my ...ehm...arousal... but they way she cuddles into me? Does she enjoy it?...When Kara and I had sleepovers she’d let me go off and take care of things but Lena...well Lena just snuggles deeper, her body moulding perfectly into mine....’_

The door to the Master bedroom was wide open leaving Alex standing under the door jamb completely mesmerised by the sight before her. Lena Luthor had just finished in the shower, her back turned to Alex as she prepared for the day. Her deliciously creamy skin glistening with little drops of water...remnants of her morning ritual and the hornier part of Alex wanted nothing more than to trace and suckle on those little drops.

_‘Shit...no...stop that! Lena is your friend...you can’t think about her like that!!! Don’t make this awkward anymore than it already is...urgh..too late...’_

Feeling like a voyeur in what was now her home, the agent felt herself harden beneath her slacks the moment National City’s youngest CEO dropped the towel that she was wrapped up in revealing her nude frame to Alex

_‘Dear Lord she’s gorgeous....’_

Fighting back a moan, Alex quickly folded her hands over her crotch in an attempt to hide her arousal and before the agent could hastily retreat, Lena turned her head slightly and looked over her shoulder. Green met hazel as Lena smirked at Alex and winked before she turned forward and began pulling on her clothes for the day.

_‘Shit...she knows you’re watching...look away...’_

But...Alex couldn’t...she was mesmerised by the angel she had married and had remained rooted to the spot, her gaze fixed firm on Lena as she dressed.

The raven haired Luthor fastened her bra and Alex honestly expected her to pull on her underwear but Lena had simply foregone the lacy under-garment and pulled on her navy knee length, body hugging dress by some big name designer that Alex was sure had designed the garment especially for her wife.

While watching the woman spritz on some perfume and apply her make-up Lena’s gaze met Alex’s through the mirror of the room’s vanity causing the green eyed CEO to smirk mischievously

Lena: “See something you like Agent Danvers?”

_‘God Yes!...wait..stop staring...don’t just stand there! say something you idiot....’_

But unfortunately all that came out was a garbled and strangled sound as Lena’s gaze intensified

Lena: “Blue’s still your favourite colour right?”

Alex: “Ye-Yes...”

Lena: “Good...”

Humming softly to herself, Lena put the finishing touches on her outfit and make up and sauntered towards Alex. Lazily, almost...alluringly...the CEO rested her arms around Alex’s shoulders, sighing as she enjoyed the feeling of Alex’s crisp cotton button-up shirt under her skin,  and clasped her hands together behind Alex’s neck, running her fingers through the red head’s short locks drawing the agent close to her, content with the feeling of Alex’s chic-ly formal black pant-suit against her couture.

_‘mmh...is she trying to kill me? God she’s gorgeous...be cool Alex...just...stay calm...it’s just your wife putting her arms around you...yes...you have a wife now...’_

Alex kept her gaze on Lena’s perfect porcelain skin, her make-up flawless and her cheeks tinged with just a hint of blush before her eyes flickered downwards towards kissable ruby red lips.  Alex stood mesmerised as those delicate lips twitched upward into a sinfully sexy smirk and, in an honest state of panic, Alex looked up and met aroused pools of clear green.

_‘Dear Lord...that’s not any better...’_

Huskily...almost seductively...Lena spoke

Lena: “So...how do I look?”

_‘God..she’s such a tease...’_

Alex: “Go-gorgeous...”

Lena hummed in approval at that and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek staining the agent’s skin slightly with the rouge painted on the CEO’s lips and causing the redhead’s arousal to strain painfully against her black Balenciaga slacks.

So, desperate to avoid her wife’s emerald gaze and in an attempt to make the situation less awkward, Alex cast her eyes across the master bedroom before finally fixating on the large (and extremely comfortable) king sized bed at its heart. The bed she had shared with the woman who was now her wife.

Having Lena in her arms while she stared at their marital bed was clearly a bad idea because her mind began creating and playing various images and scenarios of all the things that they had done and could do in the space that cements their union.

_‘Lena sleeping beside me...Lena reading a book before bed...Lena writing in pleasure...Lena moaning my name...Lena sucking on my- URGH FUCK! STOP THINKING ABOUT LENA LIKE THAT!!!’_

Alex was too busy mentally berating herself to notice Lena’s eyes follow hers and she definitely didn’t notice the young CEO smirk once she caught sight of their now unmade bed, what she did notice however was the way Lena burrowed herself closer into Alex’s arms and purr into the crook of Alex’s neck

Lena: “mmh..you do make an excellent pillow love...”

Again all that Alex could do in response as make a garbled sound as Lena’s body pressed against her growing erection.

_‘Fuck...this woman will be the death of me...’_

Lena: “I’m so glad you decided to keep me warm at night, the bed was quite lonely without you...”

Alex: “Uh..huh..-ye..yeah...”

Lena: “I’m so glad that you’re here Alex...that you’re with me....I know that we’re not really together...that we only share this bed and apartment for appearance sake...but...but I feel safe with you Alex...and that’s something I’ve never felt before...”

Suddenly Lena had went from seductive to caring and endearing, hiding the vulnerable and scared little girl Alex had just caught a glimpse of behind a beaming smile and an upbeat attitude.

Lena: “Now...I’ve called the driver round so you won’t have to drop or pick me up from L-Corp today...I’ll be done at the office around 4..Ruby’s got soccer practice until 5 today so I’ll pick her up...”

Alex hesitates at the sudden change in her wife, the agent clearly confused about everything that is _Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers_

_‘woah...is she trying to be...domestic? Hang on....What happened to that sexy minx that was trying to seduce me earlier....that vulnerable woman I’d do anything to protect....where’d she go?....wait...Do you want Lena to seduce you? Urgh! This is soo confusing...’_

Alex: “O-Okay...”

Lena: “Oh! And best of luck for your presentation today!”

Alex: “Er..Th-Thanks...”

Lena’s beaming smile slightly unnerved its receiving DEO agent, sure Alex and Lena had grown close over the past couple of months. They had bonded over their collective pain at the situation, the loss of Sam, the challenges of raising Ruby and many... _many_...glasses of scotch, but the DEO agent still felt slightly uncomfortable whenever the raven haired Luthor directed any form of affection towards her.

_‘Don’t get too excited Lexie...you’re just a bed warmer until Kara gets back...’_

At that moment Lena leaned forward and gently pecked Alex on the lips before shyly detaching herself from the red head’s arms and making her way out of the master bedroom. Smiling goofily to herself, Alex couldn’t help but bring her fingers to her tingling lips to trace the imprint that Lena had just left.

_‘She Kissed me! ME! Kara can suck it...Lena Luthor wants ME!’_

Her internal jubilation at what had just transpired was immediately cut short when her specially honed reflexes picked up on a presence behind her. Rapidly turning around, Alex quickly hid her surprise at having Ruby standing right behind her

_‘damn...we should make the kid wear some kind of bell....who knows what she could have seen?’_

Ruby: “Err...what are you doing?”

Alex quickly dropped her hand, cleared her throat awkwardly and immediately straightened her posture

Alex: “Not-Nothing...You ready for school Rubes?”

The teenager nodded, slung her backpack over her shoulder and then led Alex through the apartment towards the exit. Once the pair stood in the foyer, they were joined by Lena who smiled at them happily, handed Alex her car keys and a travel mug of coffee as they waited for their private elevator.  Once a loud ding signalled the machine’s arrival, the trio climbed in and began their descent. ‘

Ruby: “Err..Aunt Le...I mean...”

_‘gosh this is awkward...Rubes is trying to be respectful...just like Sam taught her to be...but since the adoption...we’re not just her aunts anymore...’_

Lena, to her credit just glossed past the teenager’s awkward hesitation and completely (and happily) engaged the girl

Lena: “What is it Ruby? Is something wrong?”

Ruby: “No..err...nothing’s wrong...it’s just...err...Thanks for sponsoring my soccer team...the girls really liked the new uniforms...”

Lena: “It’s my pleasure Ruby...”

Ruby: “Yeah...and...thanks for keeping the name on my Jersey ‘Arias’...I know I’m technically Arias-Danvers now...but...”

At that moment Alex spoke

Alex: “It’s fine Ruby...I know how much your soccer games meant to you and your mom...Lena and I talked and decided that your hyphenated name will only be on paper...you can go as Ruby Arias for as long as you want...when you turn 18 you can decide to legally go back to being just ‘Arias’...we don’t mind...”

Ruby: “No...it’s...it’s not that...I know...what I’m trying to say is...”

Lena and Alex shared a quick glance at each other before Lena decided to put the teenager out of her misery

Lena: “It’s alright...we understand Ruby...just know that we love you and that we’re doing this at your pace...”

Ruby: “But what about you guys? Like...I know you guys also changed your names because of...well....”

At that Alex looked up at Lena in surprise before turning to address Ruby

Alex: “You know about that?

Ruby: “Yeah...err..A couple of days ago...Remember you guys signed my new emergency contact forms for school? Well I read through them just to make sure everything was filled in and saw the change...”

A beat passed between them as Lena and Alex processed the information

Ruby: “It’s just...I know you guys only did this because of me...and...I’m grateful...really I am...but...we’re just...we’re not a family...so why are we pretending to be one? This whole thing’s not normal...”

Lena had opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the elevator doors dinged open, signalling the trio’s arrival at the complex’s Lobby. Once they disembarked the elevator, Lena gave Ruby a tender kiss goodbye on the girl’s forehead, waved awkwardly at Alex and rushed outside towards her awaiting town car.

Ruby rolled her eyes slightly as the sleek black Rolls Royce pulled away from the curb and muttered

Ruby: “So _not_ normal...”

At that Alex decided to speak up

Alex: “But for her it is...Look...I know things are _tough_ right now...you’ve just lost your mother...Lena and I ...well...we lost our best friend...we almost lost you...I know Lena can be...a bit much at times... you and I....we’re...we’re not used to all the trappings and privilege that accompanies being a part of the Luthor family...so...for us...it’s not normal...but for Lena it is...she’s just trying to take care of you the best way she knows how...”

Ruby: “Yeah..I get that...but can’t she just come to my soccer games or offer to coach the team like you did? We made cupcakes together on Saturday and she really enjoyed that...Sponsoring the entire soccer team was just...weird...”

Alex smirked and wrapped an arm around the girl as the pair waited outside for the valet to bring Alex’s car around

Alex: “Hey! I thought you liked the Jerseys...”

Ruby: “I do...it’s just...There’s been soo many changes lately...and I love you guys for taking me in...but...Alex...Lena’s trying too hard...I already love her...she doesn’t need to win me over with stuff like that...”

Alex: “Well...have you told her that?”

The teenager simply shook her head no just as Alex’s car keys were handed back to her. The pair loaded themselves into the large, Charcoal grey, bullet-proof, former DEO SUV as they began their journey towards Ruby’s school.

Alex: “Talk to Lena Kid...she loves you and I know she’s scared that she might mess this up...or that she’ll upset you...”

Ruby: “Okay...but as long as you tell Lena about your crush on her...”

Lucky they were at a stop sign because Alex’s head turned towards Ruby so fast that the agent felt an awkward ‘crick’ begin to form

Alex: “WHAT? I Don’t...What?”

Ruby: “Don’t deny it...I see the way you guys look at each other...Just so you know..I’d be cool with it if you guys get together...I mean you are married now because of me...”

_‘Yay...Ruby’s on board! Wait...what are you saying Alex???’_

Alex: “Ruby...Rubes...there’s nothing going on between Lena and I...”

The only response Alex got to that was an eye roll and a truth seeking glare that the agent was sure Lena had taught Ruby.

Alex: “I’m serious!”

Ruby: “Fine...pretend that you guys weren’t cuddling this morning before breakfast...”

At that point they had arrived at the school’s drop off zone just as Alex stumbled out her response

Alex: “She was sad...I was comforting her...”

The teenager chuckled before opening the door and saying

Ruby: “Denial...thy name is Alex...”

Alex: “Ruby! I’m not in denial! Lena loved...loves...Kara...”

Ruby: “Yeah sure...”

The teenager closed the door and leaned into the car through the open window

Ruby: “...just so you know a lot of my friend’s moms have been gossiping about you guys...I think they want to swoop in on either you or Lena...frankly I think it’s gross..but hey...I’m just a kid...”

The car behind theirs began to hoot loudly, the other driver clearly impatient that Alex was holding up the line.

Ruby: “Think about that...bye Alex! Have a nice day fighting aliens!”

The teenager then walked off happily, leaving Alex to distractedly call back after her.

Alex: “Have a nice day Ruby!”

The agent then drove off in a daze...clearly reeling from the conversation she just had.

_‘Is the kid right? Does Lena like me?’_

 

Translations: (I took these from google translate so I could be wrong...please excuse that):-  
[1] Mia cara ragazza= My Darling Girl [2] il tesoro =, honey, darling, dear, pet [3] _Bambina_ = Child


	5. Chapter 4: As time goes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter should come with a warning....so here it is...you have been warned...Intense seduction, blatant sexual under tones and other fun things short of actual intercourse lie ahead...proceed with...well caution I guess...or barrel right through...whatever floats your boat...  
> Please Like and Comment...I would LOVE you hear from you guys!

Chapter 4: As time goes by

_*Same Day-Two Years and 5 Months before the Prologue Scene*_

_*L-Corp Office Tower- CEO’s Office*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Being a part of a family with both Alex and Ruby...being a ‘Luthor-Danvers’...was already a positive change in Lena’s life. Alex and Ruby had this way of using their charm and goofy-ness to pull a normally depressed and solitary Lena away from her demons and into this unwavering security of light and happiness. Growing up a Luthor, Lena never had anyone love, care and appreciate her the way Alex and Ruby did. The pair, though more closely bonded to each other than they each were to Lena, did everything possible to make sure the CEO felt included and a part of their dynamic...they weren’t a family...not yet...but Lena knew that eventually they will get there.

So for Ruby to mutter this morning that they were _“...not a family...”_ and ask why were they “... _pretending to be one?”_ really upset Lena in a way that she couldn’t understand. The CEO had spent majority of her car ride to her office block stressing and worrying about what went wrong, about Ruby’s happiness and what she (as Ruby’s new parent and guardian) could have done better to help the teenager transition into their new family dynamic. The CEO had honestly googled how to handle teenagers and how to welcome them into new families and was planning on doing more research once she entered her office but the moment she stepped onto the elevator at L-Corp she received a text from Alex

**Alex: Spoke to the kid...she’s cool, stop stressing about it. You’re doing great.**

Lena  had stared at her phone in shock as she read the message and muttered to herself _‘I’m not stressing..._ ’ and just as those words left her lips her phone pinged with a new message

**Alex: You were stressing Luthor, don’t deny it.**

_‘God she knows me soo well...It’s quite sweet really...now, how do I reply? Do I play this casual or flirt a little? I mean...this is my wife...Alex is MY wife...God! How did I get so lucky?’_

The young CEO had then smiled at her phone and began typing

**Lena: Busted...How did you know?**

Seconds later Alex’s reply lit up her phone

**Alex: You’re my family now Lena...It’s my job to know...**

_‘Family...I have a family...with Alex...’_

And with that the Elevator dinged, signalling the arrival at Lena’s floor. The doors opened and walking into her Penthouse office suite, Lena Luthor looked extremely content. Alex, her wife had sent her a message a few moments ago telling the young CEO that she had spoke with _their daughter_...A wife and daughter...Lena had a wife and daughter...The same woman who, upon her initial arrival in National City, was ostracised and shunned because of her last name was now a part of a family. Sure they currently weren’t exactly a completely happy and normal family unit, given their circumstances, but Lena wasn’t letting that damper her spirits.

Practically gliding into her office, Lena nearly missed the tender glances shot her way by her assistants Jess and Eve. The pair was looking at their commander in chief in an adoring ‘... _I’m so glad she’s happy’_ way and the youngest Luthor knew that she was about to be subjected to their good natured ribbing.

Jess: “Someone got some last night...”

Eve playfully slapped Jess in an admonishingly playful way that made Lena suspect that something more was going on between her two employees. But instead of admonishing the woman who Lena had come to think of as a friend, the CEO simply blushed and said

Lena: “Morning Jess...Eve...”

The pair smiled and waved in greeting.  As a dynamic the duo were at contrasting ends of the spectrum, Jess sarcastic, brooding and mysterious a complete clash with Eve’s funny, bubbly and bright nature, they shouldn’t work well...but they did and somehow they each respectively found themselves functioning as the metaphoric “Devil and Angel”  on Lena’s shoulders.  So being the ever good natured angel, Eve broached the subject

Eve: “So...how are Alex and Ruby?”

Lena blushed at the mention of her wife and mumbled out a quick response that they were ‘fine’, but before she could retreat into the sanctum of her office, she was pulled back into the conversation by Jess’s teasing.

Jess: “I bet Alex is more than fine...”

Eve: “Jess!”

Jess: “What? We’re both dying to know what’s under that uniform...”

Again, Lena blushed as Eve playfully smacked the woman in admonishment which caused the CEO to mumble

Lena: “It is more than fine...”

Jess immediately silenced the ringing phone on her desk and the pair turned to Lena and simultaneously spoke

Eve: “Spill!”

Jess: “Spill!”

Blushing, the CEO tried to retreat into her office but that just resulted in Jess and Eve following here in there and locking the door as the trio took a seat around Lena’s desk.  Lena stared curiously at the two women at which Jess immediately spoke

Jess: “Relax we’ve got time...You’re first meeting is in two hours and you’ve already prepped for it...”

Eve: “And it’ll take at least an hour before the latest sample is ready...”

Jess: “So...spill...”

Lena sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead which immediately caused Eve to ask

Eve: “Is Alex treating you right?”

Lena smiled at the mention of Alex’s name and nodded.

Jess: “Because if she isn’t..I know a few people who could make her disappear...just say the word...”

Eve: “Jess Alex is an FBI agent...there’s no way anyone you hire would be able to actually hurt or scare her...”

Jess: “Well I can try! Despite our massively inappropriate crushes on our boss’s wife, we’re ‘Team Lena’ in this relationship Eve!”

Lena chuckled at the now bickering pair and quipped

Lena: “Team Lena?”

Jess: “Well...yeah...you’re our friend...and we don’t want to see you get hurt...”

Silence fell over them and Lena couldn’t help but tear up at the display of loyalty from the women before her at which Eve, who knew how Lena felt about displaying emotion in public, immediately resumed the original topic

Eve: “So...Alex without her uniform...worth it or not?”

Lena burst out laughing at the innocent way Eve had asked the question, causing Jess and thereafter Eve to join her as the trio dissolved into delighted laughter.  Once their laughter died down, Lena playfully responded

Lena: “Definitely worth it...”

Jess: “Abs?”

Lena: “For days...”

Eve: “Her arms?”

Lena: “So strong...”

Jess: “Well I wouldn’t kick her out of bed for eating crackers...that’s for sure...”

The trio laughed again before Jess mischievously asked

Jess: “Performance?”

A beat of silence passed over them as Lena began fiddling with files and papers on her desk in an attempt to avoid the question

Jess: “No way!?! Agent Badass is bad in the sack?? Wow..”

At that Lena’s head snapped up and the raven haired Luthor indulged her instinct to rush to defend her wife’s honour

Lena: “NO!”

Ever her curious and loyal supporters, Jess and Eve exchanged a quick look before focusing on Lena

Eve: “Is she that good?”

Again...Lena looked away and muttered something to herself, which caused Jess to directly ask

Jess: “Bad or Good? Which is it? And Please say good because there’s no way a dish as tasty as Alex Danvers can ever be bad...”

Eve hummed and nodded in agreement which caused Lena to mutter

Lena: “We’veneverdoneit”

Eve: “I’m sorry?”

Lena: “We’ve never done it!”

Jess: “We know...I honestly don’t believe it...but we know...we heard you the first time Lena...”

Rolling her eyes at Jess, Eve continued to speak to Lena

Eve: “Ignore her...is...is everything okay?”

But Jess ignored her being ignored and continued

Jess: “No it’s not okay! She’s hot...Alex is hot...they should get together...It’s not like they don’t want to! Wait...you **do** want to? Right?”

Lena simply nodded in response at Jess’s question which caused Eve to ask

Eve: “Okay...so what’s the problem? Is everything okay?”

At that the pair fell silent and waited for an explanation from Lena.

Lena: “It’s just...well..it’s soo sudden...and...well...both of you know how I felt about...”

Jess: “The other Danvers...sure...”

Lena: “Yeah...and...well...now I’m married...to Alex...and...she’s been so sweet and kind...and just...amazing...she knows me...like really knows me...With Kara I’d have to spell everything out for her but with Alex...she’s just so perceptive...I mean, I was stressing about something Ruby said this morning and Alex just stepped up and sorted everything out...she knew I would stress about it and handled the situation...”

Somewhere during her explanation, Lena had grown slightly misty eyed as she began extolling Alex’s greatness to a raptly attentive Jess and Eve.

Lena: “..before...I’d feel annoyed or offended if someone just took over something from me...but not this time...I know she did it because she was concerned about me and did what she did to protect me...and...I’ve never had anyone do that for me before...”

Eve: “Oh Lena! It sounds like you’re falling for her...”

Lena: “I am...Eve I really am...she’s so selfless and kind....and gentle...”

Jess: “..and hot...”

Lena smirked and added

Lena: “and hot...”

Jess: “So? What’s the problem?”

Lena: “Well...she knows how I feel...no...felt...about Kara...and well...”

Eve: “She doesn’t want to intrude on that...Aww...that’s soo cute...”

Jess: “It’s moronic...Kara’s gone...she left with that moustachioed Frat boy...”

Eve: “Hey Mike’s not that bad!”

Jess completely ignored Eve as she continued

Jess: “...and didn’t bother to tell you Lena...she’s in your past now...Alex is your future....”

Lena: “I know! I want Alex to be my future...it’s just...how do I convince her?”

Eve: “Well have you talked to her?”

Jess’s loud scoff tore through the air as she exclaimed

Jess: “Oh please! That won’t work! Have you met those Danvers’ women? They’re Captain and First Mate of the SS Oblivious...Here’s what you do Lena...”

Lena: “Nothing illegal Jess...”

Jess: “I wasn’t...never mind...here’s what you do...seduce her...”

Lena was suddenly taken aback by the brazen-ness of her oldest friend and employee

Lena: “What?”

Jess: “You heard me...seduce her...Alex wants you...Eve and I practically throw ourselves at her whenever she drops by to see you or pick you up and she doesn’t even bat an eye at us...but the moment she sees you...”

Eve: “It’s like you’re the only thing she sees...”

Jess: “Exactly! So...She wants you...you want her...It’s simple...I’m not saying you go all ‘Basic Instinct’ on her...just, lubricate the situation a little...”

Eve: “Wait...does she want you like that Lena? I don’t want you to do this if there’s a chance you could get hurt...”

Lena: “Oh...she wants me alright...”

_*Flash Back- That Morning*_

_Lena moaned softly and stretched, moulding her body into the solid form beneath her. Every night, she and Alex started out on opposite ends of the large King sized bed, but when their new day began, the raven haired Luthor always woke a-top of her wife, being held firmly and securely in the agent’s strong embrace. Lena’s head resting against Alex’s chest listening to the agent’s relaxed and even heartbeat as the red head slumbered on. Little flecks of sunlight peeped through the slightly open curtain bathing the normally badass and stoic DEO agent in a soft angelic halo of light. Lena had snuggled closer to her wife...desperate to remain in the safe cocoon of her embrace and the action resulted in the CEO unintentionally rubbing her core against Alex’s crotch...stirring an arousal that Lena was actually looking forward to._

_‘God...she’s amazing...so solid...so protective...yet...soft and sweet...all at the same time...’_

_Lena wriggled slightly as she moved up Alex, tucking her head under Alex’s chin as she got more comfortable. The change in position caused Lena to feel an appendage gently poke against her stomach_

_“Oh! Some one’s awake...maybe I can just touc...No...that would be creepy Lena...you can’t just touch Alex like that without her permission...but you can ‘accidently’ do something...’_

_Smirking to herself, Lena once again wriggled before turning in Alex’s arms, pulling the slumbering agent off of her back and to her side allowing Lena to be the ‘Little spoon’ in their new position. The change allowed Lena to carefully grind her body into Alex’s stirring up her wife’s already present arousal. Lena enjoyed the feel of Alex’s utilitarian cotton pyjama bottoms and plain t-shirt against her back as her mind wandered about her wife_

_‘I wonder how big she is? I mean...obviously I know about..it..Alex told me about her additional feature the night we got married...but I’ve never actually seen or touched it...But God! I really want to...’_

_Lena then pulled Alex’s arms tighter around her, before subtly guiding Alex’s palms to cup and massage her heaving breasts through the silk of her night gown causing the agent to moan deeply into her ear_

_Alex: “Le...Leenaa..”_

_‘Mmmh...she wants me...if the erection she’s sporting wasn’t proof enough, the way she just moaned my name tells me everything I need to know...Alex Danvers...wants me...Now...let’s see how far I can push this...’_

_But before Lena could plan the seduction of her wife Alex’s alarm blared through the silence of the morning, rousing Alex in more ways than one_

_‘God...This feels soo good...I could lay here forever...and just forget the world...If she feels this good against my clothes imagine how good it’ll feel inside...Okay...enough of that...wait...shit...Alex is waking up...and she’s probably going to feel awkward about...well...but it’s okay...how many times do I have to tell her that it’s fine...crap! She’s up...quick say something Lena....”_

_So the Raven haired CEO pretended to rub the sleep from her eyes as she turned her head slightly to greet the agent behind her_

_‘Gosh she’s soo cute when she’s embarrassed...”_

_Lena: “Morning Alex...”_

_Alex had stuttered and stammered her way through a greeting and a slew of apologies before Lena fully turned to face Alex_

_Alex: “I’m..I’m sorry...”_

_The agent’s shy uncertain tone and dejected gaze motivated Lena to Act, so she pulled herself up, deliberately burying Alex’s face in her cleavage and scent, as she kissed the agent’s forehead._

_Lena then returned to her former position to address the woman she had married_

_Lena: “It’s okay Alex..I...don’t mind...”_

_The CEO then winked at the agent in her bed before seductively extracting herself and deliberately sashaying her way towards the en-suite master bathroom, giving the redhead quite the show_

_‘She’s definitely watching...damn Luthor...you still got it...’_

_As she reached the door for the en-suite bathroom, Lena casually turned her head to face Alex and softly moaned at the sight that met her. Alex Danvers, pupils dark and on full salute behind her pyjama bottoms was all the proof she needed._

_‘yeah...she  wants me...now...to tease her just a little...She won’t join me today...but it’s nice to let her know that the invitation is open...’_

_So Lena dropped the silk nightgown off her shoulder and winked at Alex before turning away and dropping the entire ebony white sleep gown entirely...the fabric falling off her body in soft delicate waves revealing her nude behind to Alex. Lena heard her wife groan at the reveal and it was then that she innocently walked into the ensuite master bath and closed the door behind her...satisfied with the response she had received_

_*End Flash Back *_

Lena had pulled herself from her thoughts and then proceeded to give Eve and Jess an abridged version of the events that had transpired that morning.

Jess: “God! You’re such a tease...I didn’t even have to tell you anything since you’re already seducing Alex...”

Lena smirked at that exclamation as Eve chimed in

Eve: “poor Alex doesn’t stand a chance...”

Jess: “No...she really doesn’t...But seriously though...what’s the plan going forward?”

Eve: “I know! Romance her...wine and dine her...you know how those Danvers love their food!”

Jess: “ooh...and keep up the seduction...soon you’ll have her eating out of the palm of your hand...”

Lena: “Well...I’d rather her eat a different part of me...”

Jess simply burst out into boisterous laughter while Eve shockingly exclaimed

Eve: “LENA!”

Lena: “Honestly though...It seems like a good plan...”

Jess: “So...operation ‘Shag the Spy’ is a go?”

Lena: “Shag the Spy?”

Jess: “Well...yeah... I wasn’t going to call it ‘Fucking the FBI’...cause that’s an entirely different plan...”

Lena and Eve both laughed at that before the trio then began to excitedly plan and arrange everything that could be needed in the seduction of Alexandra Danvers.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Two Years and 2 Months before the Prologue Scene*_

_*A Night on the Town- National City*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

It’s been roughly three months since operation ‘Shag the Spy’ was initiated and Lena could honestly say she was pleased with the progress. Where Alex was once guarded and slightly reserved around her, the agent was now more open and free in her presence; a privilege that the young Luthor knew was only granted to a select few. The couple had gone from an awkward pair learning to raise a teenager to the equivalent of best friends in such a short span.

Lena had learnt things about Alex over these past few months... she was allergic to eggs (that was an unfortunate trip to the emergency room after Ruby had tried to make breakfast) but would do anything for her family (like eat said eggs not to hurt Ruby’s feelings...), she hated apples and always counted things out in a list whenever she was stressed... and Alex...well...Alex learnt that Lena would always hide her accent but it would filter through whenever she was drunk or sad, Alex learnt to read Lena’s moods...so well that the agent could tell from just looking at Lena whether to break out the scotch or pull her in for a hug after a long day.  They were settling into a dynamic...at what Sam would call _‘snail’s pace’_ but...Lena was comfortable. Carina had warmed up to Alex and doted on Ruby, Lena had fallen for her wife and was extremely proud of her child so...life was good.

The teenager was growing used to the idea of Alex and Lena as her parents, but the pair made sure to keep Sam’s memory alive in every-way possible. Either Lena or Alex would take the girl to the cemetery whenever she asked so those weekly visits to Samantha Arias’ final resting place joined the roster of fun activities that she had enjoyed with her daughter....things like Nerf gun fights, ‘Pancake-O-Clock’ and Ice skating were a few of the things the pair did with Ruby and after each activity they would cuddle together as a family and reminisce about Sam.

Tonight was supposed to be spent playing video games with Alex and Ruby, but at the teenager’s insistence, the young Arias would make herself scarce once a week either in the form of a sleepover at a friend’s place or going out for pizza and movies with her soccer team just to give Lena and Alex some ‘alone time to bond’ (Ruby’s words...not Lena’s).

Lena had a suspicion that the teen was trying to play matchmaker because she not so casually suggested that the pair go out to dinner and then told Lena she should wear the emerald green Gucci dress that made her eyes ‘pop’. The girl looked soo excited so Lena agreed...well..that and it helped Lena’s own plan of seducing Alex in many...many ways...so she called Jess and had her reserve a table at National City’s finest Italian restaurant before going to the DEO to pick up her wife.

Ever since her marriage, J’onn had balanced Alex’s time in the field by slightly increasing the redhead’s time in the DEO labs. Sure Lena initially pouted at the reduced amount of times she saw her wife in full tactical gear but the sight of Dr. Alex Danvers in a suit jacket and dress pants more than made up for it.  Right now for instance, Lena was watching her wife exit the DEO building from behind the tinted windows of her sleek Rolls Royce, the woman had forgone her usual leather jacket as was wearing the black Armani suit jacket and formal dress pants that Lena had gotten her, a simple black leather satchel hung loosely from her shoulders as she walked towards the car.

_‘God she looks gorgeous...I should have made her wear the tie though....But then that would be too much...as it is when Lynn was doing the fitting for those pants I know she copped a feel...But Alex only has eyes for me...She does look amazing though...I’m glad I convinced her to let me buy the suit for the this presentation...I hope it went well...’_

The car door opened and closed behind Alex as the woman settled in. She smiled brightly at Lena, causing the young CEO to blush slightly under her beaming hazel orbs. Clearing her throat to control herself...and to prevent her from pouncing on her spouse and jumping their bones, Lena gathered herself and spoke

Lena: “So...how’d it go?”

Alex hummed softly and put her bag down as she recounted her day. The agent prattled on about how ‘everyone was blown away’ and how ‘it was soo amazing’ and sometime during the ride, Lena’s hand found itself resting on Alex’s upper thigh and as the conversation between them flowed the CEO found herself inching closer and closer to her spouse’s clothed member. If Alex noticed, the agent didn’t let on as she participated in the conversation

Alex: “So...Ruby’s at a movie?”

Lena: “No...The team decided to stay at Jessica’s place and play Mario Kart...”

Alex: “Well..I hope Rubes goes easy on them..”

Lena: “Yeah beating Winn last week at Game Night really went to her head...”

Alex: “So...err...we’re going home?”

_‘Home...mmmh...we have a home together...wait...calm your ovaries Luthor...’Shag the Spy’ is still in play...’_

Lena: “No...Carina’s off for the weekend, so I thought we could go out to dinner first...you know celebrate the success of your presentation...”

Alex: “That’s really sweet Lee...but I couldn’t possibly ask you to...”

Lena: “Again...you’re not asking....”

Alex: “I mean you’ve already done so much...this suit...”

Lena: “Fits you like a glove Alex...besides, I like spoiling you and Ruby...”

Alex: “Fine...but I’ll pay...Let me spoil you for a change...”

Lena contemplated it for a moment before nodding

Lena: “Deal...”

So the pair found themselves at National City’s finest Italian Restaurant. Alex knew how much Lena loved the _Tagliatelle_  with Zucchini and [bolognese sauce](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolognese_sauce) that Chef Alessandro was famous for...that and those heavenly cannolis...Honestly, Lena knew Alex only liked the Cannolis, the agent was far more comfortable eating street food or gorging on Pizza rather than sitting in stuffy high end restaurants with National City’s elite as her co-patrons.

_‘we’re soo different...but it works...I can’t wait to be on her arm at the L-Corp Gala next month...really show her off, ever since she’s been back at the Lab, she’s been making a name for herself as a respected scientist....She’ll fit right in...and put that Slime ball Edge in his place all at the same time...”_

They had arrived at their destination and Caleb, Lena’s driver was about to alight the vehicle and open the door for them but Alex was faster, the agent got off the car, walked round and quickly opened Lena’s door, before taking her wife’s hand and helping her climb out of the luxury car. The sight was captured by dozens of flashing light bulbs and the CEO knew that what was supposed to be a quiet dinner was now going to be splashed all over the society pages.

_‘It’s soo sexy the way she takes care of me...God! How did I get soo lucky? Beauty, brains, chivalry...Alex Danvers is the whole package...’_

National City...heck the world...was curious about their marriage. Lena, a young gorgeous Billionaire was suddenly married to this broodingly sexy and relatively unknown person...plus they suddenly had a teenager to care for, that surely got tongues wagging but Alex and Lena took it in their stride ignoring the paparazzi even though Alex really wanted to punch a few of them when they got too close to Ruby or Lena.

So, Lena calmed her brave defender by placing a chaste kiss on her cheek (a show for the cameras) and looped their arms together as they entered the restaurant, immediately getting pulled into a private dining area, already decorate with roses and candles.

_‘Ah...the perks of being a Luthor...now Alessandro will come out, greet us and personally take our orders while he flirts with me, Alex will glare at him...he’ll get intimidated and scamper off...it’s nice that she’s soo protective of me...’_

Once they reach their table, Lena had not so casually (and with every ounce of feigned innocence she could muster) brushed her bottom against Alex’s crotch before the agent had pulled out her chair for her. Once Lena was seated comfortably, Alex had then taken her place opposite her wife and their evening commenced

_‘Wine and Dine her? Check. Now...Seduce her...She wants you...Alex Danvers is in to you Lena but there’s no way she’ll make the first move...that’s all on you...’_

The meal was ordered, wine was poured and the conversation flowed freely between the pair. They had discussed anything and everything under National City’s star light, the topics ranged from bio-medical engineering to theoretical physics and the odd debate over astro-biology. Lena had felt emboldened during the course of the evening; she had discarded her louboutins heels and allowed her foot to slowly glide up Alex’s pant leg as the night progressed. Again, if the agent knew or realised what Lena was up to she didn’t let on, so Lena decided to increase her efforts. It was...somewhat tacky...but they were alone and well...Lena was desperate...so the consumption of her meal was accompanied by the most delectable little moans and as each sound escaped her lips, Lena watched as her wife’s pupils became more blown and dark with desire.

_‘There’s no way she can resist this...even with all that agent training there’s no way she can remain stoic...’_

So Lena found her foot trailing higher, teasing the fabric coating her wife’s inner thighs and stopping short just before the inseam of the dress pants.

Alex coughed gently when Lena’s foot was practically in Alex’s lap and began brushing up against her crotch, but all Lena did in response was smile innocently as they enjoyed their dessert.

Alex: “Err..Lee?’

Lena: “Yes Love?”

_‘Love...was that too much? Should I not have called her that?’_

Alex’s blush at the pet name drove any doubts from Lena’s mind before the agent cleared her throat again and shifted in her seat

Alex: “Lena..err...what are we?...I mean...Are you happy?”

_‘Am I Happy...God Yes! Wait...don’t just think about it...tell her you moron!”_

Lena: “I am...I’m really happy Alex...You and Ruby...this family we have...It’s something I’ve always wanted...and now that I have it, I’m never letting it go...”

Alex simply smiled at Lena’s answer before continuing the conversation

Alex: “I just...I know...You wanted...her...and I’m not...”

Lena: “Alex...”

Alex: “No...Let me say this...”

A beat passed between them as Alex gathered her thoughts and words

Alex: “You deserve the best Lena...I know I wasn’t your first choice...that you could have done soo much better than some drunken dropout with anger issues...but, you’re here...and...If I may...”

_“Oh My...She’s going to say it....She loves me!!! She’s finally going to say it...”_

Alex: “I’d like the opportunity to prove that you’ve made the right choice...”

_“huh? What?!?! I already know that!!! Just say you love me, pay the check and we can finally hump like bunnies...”_

Alex: “What I mean is...I respect you, a lot Lena...and I’ve come to develop an attachment to you...and..I don’t ever want you to regret this...to regret us...”

_‘Awww....Damn it...calm your ovaries Lena! Alex is being sweet and vulnerable and all you want to do is jump her bones, you two are in very different places in this relationship but Alex is **finally** catching up to you...don’t rush her...’_

Alex: “I want...I want to do this right Lena...so...err...I know we’ve done things in reverse and well we’re already at some overly romantic dinner...but...I’d like to get to know you better...not the badass CEO that I married...but Lena...no pressure, no strings...just Lena...”

Lena stared slightly at the agent seated before her

_‘Oh My God She’s soo Sweet!’_

Lena: “I’d ...I’d love that...but Alex...You already know me...”

Alex: “Yeah..Yeah I do...You rock at monopoly, pout when you lose at battleship...you cheat at scrabble and have this weird competitive drive when we play Mario Kart...”

_‘She noticed all that?’_

Alex: “You’re an amazing parent to Ruby...heck if I was left to my own devices to care for the kid we’d probably be living off of Pizza and junk food...that’s what I did with Ka-”

Alex quickly cleared her throat and resumed the original course of the conversation when she spotted a slight dim in Lena’s brilliant gaze

Alex: “You’re beautiful...brilliant...and have the kindest heart...but I don’t really know you...what’s your favourite book? Movie? What makes you laugh? What makes you cry? I’m not really clear on those things but...with your permission...I’d like to learn them...”

_‘Aww...Alex Danvers just when I thought you couldn’t get any better...you go and do something like this...’_

Lena: “I..I’d like that...I really want to get to know you too Alex...’

The pair smiled at each other before clasping their hands together across the table.

Alex: “Perfect...so...err...Lena Luthor Danvers...would you like to go on a date with me?”

Lena smiled adoringly at Alex’s dorky-ness before quipping

Lena: “I don’t know...my wife is a highly trained black ops agent...”

The redhead chuckled softly as she played along

Alex: “I’m sure I can handle her...”

Lena: “really? She’s pretty lethal...”

Alex: “I can handle myself...”

Lena: “So...If I say yes...what do you have in mind for our first date Dr. Danvers?”

Alex: “Well...I was thinking something casual...dinner and a mini golf...”

Lena: “Sounds...charming...”

Alex: “Well there’s no way we can learn about in each other in stuffy restaurants or in dark movie theatres...so...what do you say?”

Lena: “I’ve never played mini golf...”

Alex: “Well...I could teach you...”

Lena: “And pool...would you teach me that?”

Alex: “Anything you want Lena...just say the word...”

The pair clinked their glasses together and drank deeply, National City’s glittering skyline bearing witness to the new turn in their relationship. In the days to come the couple enjoyed many new experiences together, plebeian things that Lena’s high society lifestyle precluded her from enjoying.  Soon, Dinners, classic movies at the local drive in or cinema, picnics, playing pool at the Alien Bar and the odd game of mini golf became moments that Lena looked forward to the most. Alex had looked beyond her last name and given her a classic dating experience and the young Luthor couldn’t help but fall deeper in love as each day passed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Two Years before the Prologue Scene*_

_*Luthor-Danvers Penthouse*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

The night of the L-Corp Gala was upon them and operation ‘Shag the Spy’ had run into a little hiccup the previous day. Discord was sown in the Luthor-Danvers penthouse as Alex and Lena had their first argument. Things were said, doors were slammed and feelings were hurt...but Lena was just soo mad.

Some psycho...(see Morgan Edge) had gotten some flunky to steal L-Corp proprietary technology and use it to invoke chaos. Naturally the DEO teamed up with NCPD to investigate so...logically, Lena assumed her wife would stand by her during the entire ordeal but no...Alex Danvers did not play her knight in shining armour. Lena was once again acquainted with the DEO’s holding cells and it was only after a frustrated and clearly tired Alex Danvers freed her from her confined space did Lena truly vent her anger.

She yelled at Alex, said some unsavoury things about Alex’s past and at one point even going so far as making an unfair comparison to the absent Danvers sibling whose name they clearly avoided. Alex, to her credit fired back...calling out Lena on her paranoia, trust issues and clearly self destructive tendencies..she gave as good as she got but the moment Lena mentioned ‘Kara’, and how much better the Kryptonian would have handled the situation,  the agent clammed up and  muttered

Alex: “Well...I’m sorry you got stuck with me...”

The agent’s dejected look and tone told Lena that she had went too far and suddenly the argument they were having was no longer important. Alex spent the night on the couch and Lena, who had grown used to the agent’s presence beside her,  promised herself that no matter how bad it got in future the couple would never sleep apart from each other ever again.

Each side of the argument had its merits and Lena was in no way admitting defeat, but in that moment an olive branch needed to be extended otherwise all her hard work would be in vain. So, that’s how the pair found themselves in Lena’s massive walk in closet/vanity room getting ready for the evening. Well....Lena was getting ready, Alex was already dressed head to toe in a perfectly tailored Ralph Lauren tuxedo complete with ebony white silk bow tie and frankly Lena was drooling at the sight. Her wife screamed sex in the ensemble and honestly, Lena was considering ditching the entire event and dragging Alex back into their bed to.. _ahem_...reconnect.

_‘Why does she have to look so gorgeous! Fuck...And she’s not even trying!!! I gotta step up my game here...Alex is pretty pissed at me...and operation ‘Shag the Spy’ is in jeopardy...so..God I hope this works...’_

Lena was seated before her vanity in a silk robe applying her make up and styling her hair while Alex reclined leisurely (see ‘broodingly sexy)’ on the room’s comfortable white leather couch. Lena caught glimpses of the agent behind her through her vanity mirror and she could tell that the agent was reluctant on attending the event this evening.

_‘She was soo excited last week! Ralph loved having her over for the Tux fitting...and she even helped me write the opening address...that stupid fight...it’s going to ruin everything...I mean look at her! God She’s sexy just sitting there playing with her phone...before she would just blush politely and try to sneak some glances but now it’s like she’s avoiding me...I need to fix this...What did Jess say? Yeah...use my feminine wiles...okay...here goes nothing...’_

Lena sighed deeply from her seat causing the agent to glance up from her phone and her reflection to meet Lena’s gaze in the mirror.

Alex: “Something the matter Lee?”

_‘Lee...she called me Lee...She doesn’t hate me!!Wait...be cool...’_

Lena: “Huh...yeah...I just can’t decide what to wear tonight...”

Alex turned back to her phone and absently commented

Alex: “I thought you and the stylist agreed on that Light Blue Elie Saab one...”

Lena: “With the deep cleavage and Swarovski details?”

Alex merely hummed as Lena’s eyes fell to the garment bag on the rack that contained the creation

Lena: “I dunno...maybe the crème Oscar De La Renta? You know the one with the silver embroidery and Swarovski details?”

Again, Alex responded without looking up from her phone

Alex: “Nah...you wore that 3 months ago to Cat’s charity gala...you don’t want the press to thing you’re recycling outfits...”

Lena sighed once again and mentally avoided that particular garment bag before she turned in her seat to face her wife, pouted adorably and childishly whined

Lena: “Aaallleeexxx...Help me!”

At Lena’s request, the agent simply huffed, tucked her phone away into her suit’s inner breast pocket and stood. She took a quick look at her wife’s appearance, the intensity of the olive hazel gaze sent a flush of arousal to Lena’s core, before making her way over to the clothing rack groaning from end to end with high end designer couture.  Alex unzipped a few bags, tutted to herself, glanced back at Lena and resumed her search for her wife’s outfit.

Finally the agent decided on a garment bag, pulled it off the rack and held it out for Lena to take. The CEO excitedly jumped to her feet and rushed over

_‘I wonder what she picked...I hope it’s gorgeous...Alex wouldn’t make me look bad on purpose would she?’_

For a moment, Lena was slightly terrified of her wife’s more vengeful side. Alex Danvers was known to strike fear in the hearts of many, both human and alien alike, so Lena could be forgiven for her sudden reservation at Alex’s choice of garment.

Tentatively the raven haired Luthor accepted the garment bag, unzipped it and peered in. She practically gasped in shock when she realised that Alex had chosen the perfect outfit for her.

_‘It’s perfect...Black and Grey...flowing...delicate...it compliments my hair and make up...Fuck...it even goes perfectly with Alex’s suit!”_

Lena: “A-Alex...”

Alex: “The Vera Wang...you’ll be the most beautiful woman in the room Lena...”

Lena: “But...But it’s a wedding dress...”

Alex: “Doesn’t matter...you’ll look amazing...”

Lena delicately traced the exquisite detailing of the garment as she was momentarily lost in thought

_‘it’s the perfect dress...she wants me to look beautiful tonight...’_

The black and grey flowing halter style floor length creation weighed heavily in her hands before Lena’s perfect ruby red lips curled up into a smirk. She looked away from the garment bag and up at her wife, a devious plan formulating in her head

_‘Mmhh... let the seduction begin...’_

Lena: “I should probably get dressed...”

Alex: “Great...err...I’ll leave you to it...”

The agent was about to turn on her heel and leave when suddenly Lena outstretched a hand and grasped the red head’s arm, firmly rooting Alex in place

Lena: “No...stay...”

Lena then thrust the garment bag into Alex’s hands  and took a step back, playing with the tying belt of her monogrammed silk robe as she did. Once she created enough space between them, Lena smirked casually and undid the belt, opening the robe and watched as Alex gulped deeply as her creamy flesh was displayed...inch..by delicious inch. As the opening to the robe widened, Lena could see Alex’s arousal grow beneath her tuxedo pants, but... ever the courteous gentlewoman, Alex turned her gaze away and almost shut her eyes. Smiling at her wife’s charming candour, Lena simply husked out her brave agent’s name, calling the woman to attention and making sure that Alex’s broodingly sexy olive hazel orbs were locked on to nothing else but Lena.

Lena: “Oh Alex...”

Once the agent looked up at her, the CEO pulled the silk robe back over her shoulders, revealing more of her flesh to Alex, her heaving bosom and rosy pink tits on full display and Lena was sure that it took every ounce of self discipline Alex possessed to remain stoic and not lick her lips at the sight. Humming seductively, Lena then dropped the garment to the floor and stepped out and away from the fabric...her entire nude form on display for her wife....her enticing figure and alluring gait enchanting Alex to no end. Lena was sure Alex could see little hints of her arousal glistening between her thighs but she paid it no mind as she purred

Lena: “Mmmh...Underwear...I’m thinking the La Perlas...”

Without breaking eye contact, Lena reached to her side and picked up the soft delicate garment and made quite a show of bending over, giving Alex a full view of her cleavage as she stepped into her underwear. The agent groaned loudly at the sight and was silently begging for mercy. Olive Hazel was drowned in a sea of Black and Lena smirked at Alex’s blatant leering. The CEO pulled the pair of panties up her legs, watching as Alex’s gaze followed the garment’s ascent up her calves, then thighs and reach it’s resting place on her hips, Lena wiggled slightly as she decided on the garment’s final placement and felt a rush of hot wet desire pool in her core when Alex moaned deeply at the display

_‘God she’s soo sexy...Now...play it cool...the plan is working...’_

Lena: “now...with? or Without the bra?”

Lena made sure to hold Alex’s gaze as she asked the question and the CEO was deeply satisfied at the sight of agent’s erection straining against her suit pants

_‘If you play your cards right you could be riding that monster tonight Luthor...but for now...focus...’_

Sashaying her hips as she stepped closer to Alex, Lena purred as she repeated the question

Lena: “...with? or Without the bra?”

Alex gulped deeply as Lena stood inches away from her, the CEO’s perfume wafting between them and Lena knew that the heady scent of Clive Christian’s No.1 Imperial Majesty was more than capable of clouding the agent’s senses. Notes of _sandalwood, cardamom_ and _mandarin orange_ accompanied the subtle wafts of _Indian jasmine, white peach bergamot, benzoic_ and _lemon_ filling the space between them and Lena knew that Alex was a goner

_‘Game...set...match...your move agent...’_

The agent merely stuttered out in response

Alex: “Wit-with-without...definitely...without...”

Humming deeply, Lena then re-took possession of the garment back from Alex before closing the distance between them, standing on her tip-toes, her breasts firm against the lapels of Alex’s suit as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, the garment bag heavy against Alex’s back before nuzzling and kissing the agent’s cheek

Lena: “Help me get dressed?”

Lena stifled the moan she felt Alex’s clothed member against the small wetness gathering at her core, she was about to lose herself and indulgently wrap her legs around Alex when the agent coughed gently and said

Alex: “Su-Sure...”

The red-head then awkwardly extracted herself from Lena’s hold, pulled the Vera Wang dress out of its bag and blushed deeply as she avoided the raven haired CEO’s gaze when she handed over the outfit.

_‘She’s looking away...no no no...this won’t do...I need her hands on me...right now...’_

Lena: “Mmmh...I don’t mind if you look Alex...I need to know I look perfect...and I want to know what you think...”

Suddenly, almost feral-ly...the agent stepped forward as she invaded Lena’s space...the Luthor inhaled deeply and became lost in the heady fresh and slightly musky sweet scent that was purely Alex. The agent held her gaze as she helped Lena dress for the evening and once the evening’s guest of honour was clothed and encircled in Alex’s arms, Lena delicately bit her lower lip and reached up to kiss her wife.

Their moment was interrupted by the loud beeping of Alex’s phone, a notification from their driver was clearly the excuse Alex was looking for as the Agent scampered away without a backwards glance.

After Lena had done final checks on her hair and make-up, decided on her evenings accessories like jewellery and bag...she toyed with her wedding ring and smiled devilishly as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror

Lena: “Yeah...she wants me...”

Winking at herself, the youngest Luthor blew a kiss at the mirror before exiting the vanity room and making her way down the old Hollywood glamour-esque grand staircase to greet the family that stood waiting for her in the apartment’s great room

Ruby, who was comfily dressed in her pyjamas catcalled at her entrance while her similarly clad friends ‘ooh-ed and aaah-ed’ at the designer couture ensemble. The young teen and her friends were having a sleep over under the watchful eye of Carina, leaving the adults free to enjoy the glitz, glamour and boring speeches at the L-Corp Gala.

One of Ruby’s friends...Lena was sure her name was Kati...had turned to Ruby as said in a carrying whisper

Kati: “I don’t know who I want more...Lena or Alex...”

Another friend, who Alex had once greeted as Zoya, had joined the not so whispered conversation,

Zoya: “It’s ‘Sophie’s Choice’..”

The last of the girls, a wonderfully charming African American teen by the name of Raina chipped in to the conversation

Raina: “Dr Danvers in that suit is just yum...but...”

Ruby: “Guys...stop being gross..those are my parents...”

At that Raina turned and addressed Lena

Raina: “You look fantastic Mrs Danvers...”

Lena smiled at the compliments before Carina walked in and sternly cleared her throat, diverting the teens away from Lena and directing the towards the kitchen for their dinner of take out Pizza. Once the last teen left the room, Carina then turned towards Lena and sighed

Carina: “Ah! _Bellissima..._ ”

Lena blushed at the praise before peering over Carina’s shoulder in search of her wife

Carina: “She’s waiting for you in the Lobby...she rushed out of here like a bat outta hell...and seeing the way you look to night I don’t blame her...”

Lena feigned innocence as she gushed softly.

Carina: “you torture the poor agent...”

Lena: “Well...I’m kind of hoping she’ll return the favour tonight...”

Carina playfully admonished her former charge before delicately kissing the side of Lena’s head, carefully making sure to not spoil her hair do,  before stepping away and smiling

Carina: “Have fun...and try not to give your wife heart failure...”

Lena: “I make no promises...”

And so, the evening commenced, with a sexually charged tension permeating through their Limo ride to the venue and carrying into their red carpet press shoots, Lena enjoyed the sudden closeness of Alex’s body against hers as the night wore on. 

Her dapper and beautiful wife proudly displayed her on her arm when they arrived, gently guided Lena with a strong firm hand on the small of her back as the pair made her way through the crowd, first through the storm of press and once they were inside meeting and greeting various guests and dignitaries. Lena enjoyed Alex’s strong reassuring touch as she spoke to National City’s upper class and held her jealously at bay when she caught sight of many of her fellow socialites eyeing up her wife. The agent in turn kept Lena close, protecting her wife and staking her claim whenever some bloke thought he had a shot with the L-Corp CEO, Lena’s favourite moment of the evening would always be the crushingly powerful handshake Alex gave Morgan Edge when he tried to sleazily invade Lena’s personal space.

National City’s glitterati had accepted the Luthor and her spouse with open arms and an envious curiosity. Alex to her credit was holding her own among the City’s high rollers, laughing and joking with the mayor and police commissioner while keeping invited billionaires like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen deeply engaged with talks about her latest projects. Sometime during the evening, after Lena’s speech and dinner had been served, Cat Grant had stolen the agent away for a dance and Lena thought it was beyond adorable that Alex subtly asked for her permission before she accepted the media mogul’s command.

So, with a gentle nod of her head, Lena allowed Cat Grant to fall into the arms of her wife as the pair joined many others who were currently waltzing across the venue’s ball room floor. Lena could tell as she sipped her scotch Cat’s flirting with Alex was making the agent slightly uncomfortable so once the green eyed Luthor finished her drink, she walked over and cut in, possessively wrapping her arms around her wife (much to Cat’s chagrin) as the couple gently swayed to the music.

Lena: “I’m sorry...”

In response, all Alex did was gently kiss Lena’s temple and hold the younger woman closer to her. The pair was almost the same height in their towering heels but Lena somehow managed to rest her ear against the breast of Alex’s suit jacket, listening to the soft ‘lub-dub’ of the agent’s heartbeat as it perfectly added to the rhythm of the song the band was currently playing

Alex: “It’s alright...just...tell me...honestly...tell me that this is what you want....”

Without thinking, Lena blurted out the truest words she’d ever spoken, the truth that would bind her being and hold her captive for many years to come. The simple fact that she once guarded with her heart would become an open secret and help carry her through the future trials and tribulations that life would throw at her.

Lena: “I want this...I want you....It’ll always be you Alex...”

The pair continued to sway to the gentle music, the silence between them comfortable as the truth behind Lena’s words propelled them into the next phase of their relationship.

 

**A/N:-**

Design/Visual of Alex's Tuxedo Suit:-

https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQjWcbMaERLU8WsWsjJM3h5tDb9GIUJwcSuc8Qf4fBULIytv89J

 

Design/Visual of Lena's Dress:-

https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTn1srGmobKdXOp73Fvo-isRAyHkQx1DLE0AcxEjCU9ZmUvnZkE


	6. Chapter 5: The fruits of Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING!!! This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. So underage readers and look away! I mean it.... Remember this Story is tagged G!P Alex Danvers...so if that’s not your thing, just skip those scenes.
> 
> A/N: For those of you who want to know...Kara will return soon...for those of you who want her to stay away...Well...without Kara there’d be no drama now would there? But for now...more AgentCorp goodness is on its way...So heed the warning!!!

Chapter 5: The fruits of Seduction

_*One Year 11 Months before the Prologue Scene*_

_*Upscale Nightclub-Club Noctis- National City Warehouse District*_

_*Alex’s POV*_

Lena Luthor- Danvers was not a pub crawler...no...Definitely not...currently perched regally on a bar stool delicately sipping a gin martini, Lena Luthor-Danvers was the epitome of class and sophistication...so out of place for their current location

_‘She’s stunning...how did I get so lucky...shit...focus Danvers, stop ogling your wife...your informant is here and all you need to do is lift the drop...’_

The relationship between the agent and her CEO wife had improved considerably since the L-Corp Gala with dates, casual touches and flirty conversations resuming between the pair. There were a few hiccups though...Like Alex not telling Lena that they were spending Christmas in Midvale...(the Luthor sulked the entire car ride much to Ruby’s and Carina’s amusement but her mood lifted considerably once Eliza royally berated Alex for concealing that piece of information from Lena) or the failed kiss at New Year’s Eve (the couple had got into another argument post Christmas about one of Alex’s upcoming missions, where naturally, Eliza took Lena’s side resulting in a very drunk Lena smooching a completely terrified James Olsen when the ball dropped)....but the worst hiccup was valentine’s day (see the argument on New Years...) The DEO agent was on a two week mission in Germany tracking some ancient alien artefact causing the newly married redhead to miss the couple’s first Valentine’s day. Sure...one could argue that they weren’t actually a couple...they were married but only on paper...if anything they were more like friends...friends with a huge amount of unresolved sexual tension between them

_‘She’s still mad at you Danvers...lucky she got that enormous bouquet of roses you sent on Valentines...frankly that’s the only reason she hasn’t strangled you in your sleep...”_

Alex once again glanced over at her gorgeous wife, dressed elegantly in a mid thigh length deep magenta, halter style dress, bold garnet lips and raven tresses loosely curled and left open to delicately frame her face. The couple was supposed to be on a date at some newly opened hipster trendy restaurant but in the middle of their meal Alex was called out for duty. Luckily Alex’s current attire of dark skinny jeans, charcoal grey long sleeved Henley, leather jacket and biker boots was appropriate for both nightclub and restaurant, Lena unfortunately didn’t have such an advantage and so she sat at the bar dousing (or fuelling, it depends) the flames of her frustrations in gin as Alex worked.

‘ _she’s right, you work too much...you can’t just drop everything anymore and rush out on a mission...you have Ruby to think about...and Lena...you have a wife and child now...you can’t just rush headfirst into danger...starting tomorrow...no mission will take precedent over family...After I secure this package and hand it over to J’onn tomorrow morning...it’ll always be about Lena and Ruby...’_

While Alex kept her gaze on Lena she felt a wandering hand delicately trace the contours of her shoulders. Momentarily puzzled by the sensation, Alex tried to trace the origin of the touch when suddenly a scantily clad vixen appeared before her, invading her personal space. The agent refused to make eye contact and looked over the woman’s shoulder and sent a silent plea to her wife

_‘Now she looks away...fuck...Lena! Lena help!!!’_

The woman seductively gyrated against Alex, brushing her body close against agent’s as she danced and ground herself on the redhead’s solid form involuntarily stirring an unquenched arousal beneath Alex’s jeans.

_‘Stop getting turned on! You’re married for fucks sake...you’re married...you’re married...to Lena...Gorgeous Lena...who’d look amazing with her head thrown back as she moans your na-...okay...stop thinking about your wife...it’s just making it worse and encouraging this skank...’_

The woman moved closer to Alex, emboldened by what she clearly thought was an arousal dedicated to her, and cupped and massaged Alex’s growing erection through her jeans causing the agent to involuntarily groan at the sensation.

Alex: “N-No...”

Woman: “But I can make you feel soo good sugar...”

Alex: “I’m...I’m mar-married...”

The woman draped herself across Alex’s body, tightening her grip on Alex’s arousal as she began to nip and bite the nape of the agent’s neck, effectively stunning the agent.

Woman: “Don’t care...mmh...you’ve got a really big surprise for me don’t you...”

Alex: “Err...”

The woman lifted herself up and husked deeply into Alex’s ear

Woman: “...Ah...I like surprises... I wonder if I can fit you in my mouth...”

At that second Lena’s looked up and away from the bar and caught sight of Alex. The red head assumed she appeared the perfect cross between aroused and terrified because the CEO’s eyes suddenly darkened. What little blood that was going to her brain forced the agent to mouth a desperate ‘help me’ at her now furious wife, who had knocked back the remains of her gin martini and was now storming over to them.

_‘God...Lena’s gorgeous when she’s mad...her eyes get all dark and smoky...and she has this cute little frown...like when a tiger cub is angry...cute but lethal...fuck don’t tell her that..she’ll cut your balls off and feed it to you....’_

Alex: “Le..Lena”

The woman currently dry humping Alex’s body moaned deeply into the agent’s ear and said

Woman: “Giselle...but you can call me whatever you want Stud...”

What happened next was something beyond Alex’s control....all she could do was stand there as Lena tapped the woman...Giselle’s.... shoulder...spun the skank around and yanked her away from Alex before stepping in between them and draping her own body over the agent.

Giselle: “Bitch!”

Lena, to her credit, ignored Giselle completely, she grabbed the back of Alex’s head and roughly pulled the agent into a harshly deep kiss. Alex could taste a mix of gin and the coppery taste of blood as their teeth clashed and Lena nipped Alex’s bottom lip trying to dominate the kiss. The CEO then harshly gripped Alex’s erection through her jeans and growled out between kisses

Lena: “Mine...”

_‘Wow...she’s drunk...and soo fucking hot...Lena’s too polite to just...fuck don’t over think this Alex! Just say something!’_

Alex: “your-yours...”

The CEO the broke them apart, gave Alex this dangerous and feral smirk, before she grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled the agent along after her...the Luthor was on a mission and Alex was sure that no matter what, Lena would get whatever she wants that night.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Scene Shift-Luthor Danvers’ penthouse*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

_‘How dare that skank think she can touch Alex...MY ALEX....’_

The raven haired CEO had sobered up during the limo ride back to their penthouse where she spent the entire journey seated on and grinding into Alex’s lap, nipping and biting the agent’s neck between bruising kisses...marking her territory...claiming her prize.

_‘Alex is MINE’_

They were currently in their private elevator, Lena’s back against the door trapping herself between Alex’s body and the cool metal exit as the pair kissed passionately

Alex: “Le-Leeennaaa”

_‘That’s right...say my name baby...God I can’t wait to unwrap you...Thank God Ruby’s gone to a friend’s for a sleep over...’_

Alex: “Le...Lee...St-Sssttooppp...”

Lena ignored her wife completely and continued to tease and massage Alex’s growing erection through the fabric of her jeans, the loud ding and soft ‘whoosh’ of doors opening told Lena that they had arrived at their penthouse so she walked backwards into the empty apartment one hand clutching the back of the agent’s head and the other never breaking her grip on the agent’s member... before resuming their kiss and pulling Alex with her.

Alex: “Le...Lee...sto...stop...”

Alex’s sudden hesitance angered Lena so she harshly bit out

Lena: “No.”

_‘Who does she think she is...I practically have her cock in my hand and she’s trying to turn me down?? I know how badly she wants me...”_

Alex: “You-you’re drunk...”

_“No I’m not...not anymore...no I’ve never been more clear headed...”_

Lena: “Sobered up in the Limo...”

Alex: “We...we...shouldn’t...”

At that Lena stilled her movements before harshly pushing Alex away from her, fury spitting in her tone and anger clouding her eyes as she yelled

Lena: “AND WHY THE FUCK NOT???”

Alex: “Be...Because...”

Lena: “I’m not drunk...I want this...I want you...”

As she said those words Lena moved closer to Alex, her voice dropping to a seductive purr as she slowly began to play with the agent’s belt buckle, completely drowning her wife in her presence, leaving no room for escape as she husked...

Lena: “I want you...I need you...”

Alex: “Lee...Leennaa...”

The raven haired CEO moved closer and breathed into Alex’s ear

Lena: “I want you to fuck me...don’t you want to fuck me?”

Alex: “Mmmhh...”

Lena: “Say it...Say it...out loud...”

Alex: “God...I want to fuck you...I want to fuck you soo badly...”

_‘There...she’s admitted it...now...easy does it Lena...you play your cards right and you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow...’_

The CEO smirked happily and made quick work of the agent’s belt buckle, before lowering the jeans’ zipper and burying her hand beneath the denim fabric...effectively stroking her wife through her black utilitarian boxers...

_‘God...she’s what? About 7? No...8 Inches?...this is going to be fun...now...make her beg....’_

Lena: “mmh...so why don’t you...why won’t you fuck me agent Danvers?”

Alex: “Wou-would...ta-take...advan...”

_‘if she’s a stuttering mess now when there’s still her boxers between us..imagine how she’d be with skin on skin contact? Mmmh...let’s find out...”_

Lena then pushed aside Alex’s boxers and gripped the now hard member in her hand, enjoying its solid feel and the slight wetness dripping from its tip

Lena: “But I want you to fuck me....make me yours Alex... please..."

_*No One’s POV*_

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**_Alex pulled her wife in for a hungry kiss. The raven haired Luthor pressed herself up against the agent’s solid muscular body, releasing her grip on her wife’s arousal while Alex  ran her hands down her Lena’s back, stopping on the CEO’s firm voluptuous ass and gripped it tightly causing Lena to moan into her wife’s mouth. Alex broke the kiss and began placing sensual kisses along the column of Lena’s delicately pale throat causing the green eyed woman to moan seductively._ **

**_Lena: "Ah...Aaalleeexxx...”_ **

**_The redhead kissed a path to her wife’s ear and husked_ **

**_Alex: "Are you sure?"_ **

**_Lena: “mmhh...”_ **

**_Alex: “Lena? Lee...Are you sure? Tell me to stop and I will...okay?”_ **

**_Touched by Alex’s concern for her, Lena cupped and pulled Alex’s face towards hers, and capturing them into a searing kiss before she replied...punctuating each statement with a soft, eager peck._ **

**_Lena: "God...Oh God! Alex!....I'm sure....please Alex... take me..."_ **

**_The CEO resumed kissing Alex and lifted her leg slightly, resting her knee along Alex's hip, her ankle brushing the contours of Alex's ass while the agent tightly gripped her wife's curvy bottom in the palms of her hands, the redhead lifted Lena up causing her wife to wrap her legs around Alex's waist, straddling her...trapping the agent’s growing erection between Lena’s clothed thighs._ **

**_Alex tightened her grip on Lena and began walking towards the grand stair case, the angle they were locked in caused Alex’s stiff member to brush up against Lena’s core as she ascended the stairs and with each step she took towards the master bedroom. Lena moaned deeply at each soft involuntary thrust, the sensation causing her to drip...wetting her folds in anticipation._ **

**_Once Alex had led them into the master bedroom, she deposited the now trembling Lena onto their mattress, watching silently as her Lena smiled at her seductively._ **

**_Lena stayed flat on her back enjoying the softness of the sheets, her knees rested against the edge of the bed while her legs hung over the edge. She parted her legs slightly and she held Alex's gaze she reached down and began toying with her lacy La Perlas. She grinned seductively as Alex's eyes darkened when she began to rub and tease her clothed core through the fabric of her panties and soon, Alex moved forward and gripped the lacy garment tightly before dragging it down Lena’s thighs. While Alex had done that, Lena had removed her hand and pulled down Alex’s jeans without breaking eye contact, letting the soft denim fabric and black boxer shorts pool around the agent’s ankles. The agent the stepped out of her jeans and underwear, threw her leather jacket off her shoulders and yanked her long sleeved henley off of her body, revealing her deliciously toned body to her wife._ **

**_Lena licked her lips at the sight of Alex’s defined six pack abs and dripping erect member. In response she could see flecks of soft green dance across the predominant brown of Alex’s hazel irises as her wife’s pupils became blown with desire._ **

**_Alex: "Beautiful..."_ **

**_Lena blushed at the compliment as Alex stood between her slightly parted legs and pulled the lacy garment off and away from the CEO’s body. Within seconds, Alex dropped to her knees and was resting on the floor, nestled between Lena’s open legs, her one hand pulling the panting raven haired beauty’s thighs apart while the other pushed and bunched Lena’s dress up around her waist, completely exposing the woman to a now smirking Alex. Lena gasped and writhed deliciously against the sheets as Alex began placing soft kisses along the insides of her legs._ **

**_Lena: "Ah...Aaalleexxx....pl...ppplleeaasse..."_ **

**_The youngest Luthor moaned when she felt Alex brush her now exposed nether lips with her index finger, spreading around the wetness that pooled there, tempting the nymph beneath her...teasing her into submission. But, ever the gallant knight in shining armour...Alex had to be certain of her damsel’s consent_ **

**_Alex: "Lee...are you sure? I'll stop if you want..."_ **

**_Lena: "Don’t you fucking stop..."_ **

**_Alex smirked seductively before slowly entering the Luthor with her index finger._ **

**_Lena: "uhhnnmm Alex...."_ **

**_Alex slowly began pumping into her wife and used her thumb to brush against and tease the panting woman’s clit._ **

**_Lena: "uhmnm...Harder...harder Alex...."_ **

**_Alex added a second finger into Lena’s snatch and moaned as her wife’s walls contracted deliciously around her fingers. Alex began pumping faster into the shorter woman causing the green eyed Luthor to moan loudly._ **

**_Lena: "Uhn! Alex! mmmh....God..."_ **

**_Alex began to feel Lena’s walls clench around her fingers so she began to pump faster into her writhing wife while massaging her clit, helping the raven haired beauty build her climax._ **

**_Lena moaned loudly, her head thrown back in pleasure as she came around Alex's fingers._ **

**_Lena: "God...your fingers are magic..."_ **

**_She sat up on the bed grinning wildly, Alex had withdrawn her fingers from her folds and was about to bring them to her lips when the brunette grabbed her wrist. Smirking seductively, Lena brought Alex's glistening fingers to her lips and began to suck them clean causing the Redhead to groan in frustration._ **

**_Lena: "Mmmh...soo good...You wanted a taste Agent?"_ **

**_The DEO agent nodded before smirking evilly. Without warning she placed her hands on her wife's abdomen and pushed the tiny woman back before moving forward, bringing her head at the junction of her wife’s thighs right above her dripping sex and blew gently on Lena’s glistening nether lips causing the green eyed Luthor  to shiver in anticipation._ **

**_Lena: "Mmmh...Alex. ..."_ **

**_Hearing the breathy moans of her beloved urged Alex forward, the DEO agent latching her lips onto her wife’s moist core and entered Lena with her tongue. The young Luthor squealed in delight at the intrusion and began to buck against the agent’s tongue._ **

**_Alex slowly began licking and wriggling her tongue within Lena, causing the shorter woman to moan and writhe in pleasure._ **

**_Lena: "Mmmhh...uhn! Oh! Oh God!..God Alex!"_ **

**_The redhead lapped at her wife’s entrance ignoring her now painfully erect member while  bobbing her head up and down as she 'ate' Lena out, the CEO’s squeals and moans egging her on. Soon Lena was screaming the agent’s name as her climax hit and Alex latched  onto her clit and gently sucked causing spots danced across Lena’s vision as her eyes rolled in the back of her head releasing herself onto Alex._ **

**_Alex had lapped up every ounce of Lena's release, savouring the musky fluid on her tongue. The CEO groaned loudly when she watched Alex swallow and wipe her chin clean._ **

**_Alex: "You taste amazing babe..."_ **

**_Lena scampered up the bed, pulling Alex down towards her as the pair moved up the King sized mattress. Soon the older Danvers laid on top of her wife, her hands gripping the CEO’s waist and bunching up her wife’s dress before pulling it up and off the CEO’s body, leaving Lena clad only in a black lacy bra....Alex enjoying the sight of her creamy heaving bosom as Lena moaned and panted in anticipation. Alex kissed Lena’s forehead before placing a hungry kiss on her wife’s garnet red lips, letting Lena taste herself on the agent’s tongue as she did so. She broke the kiss quickly and gently began kissing the creamy valley of Lena’s cleavage, which caused Lena to huff and pant_ **

**_Lena: "Mmh...Alex....don't tease..."_ **

**_Her creamy complexion, perfect breasts, flat stomach and sexy thighs, Everything about Lena was perfect...her mere presence was driving Alex crazy. Lena looked down grinning seductively as she caught sight of Alex’s rock hard arousal_ **

**_Lena: “looks like someone’s very eager...”_ **

**_Alex: “Always ...and only for you....”_ **

**_Lena laughed and moved her hand forward, wrapping it around Alex’s stiff flesh. She began slowly stoking her wife’s stiff member applying pressure at the base and using her fingers to tweak the sensitive tip where beads of Alex’s essence had started to form.  She leaned in closer, her semi nude form against Alex’s and kissed her passionately._ **

**_Their tongues had once again duelled for dominance and the agent was surprised when her wife submitted to her, Lena removed her hands from the agent’s erection and began tracing the contours of Alex’s muscled arms. Alex had her hands on Lena’s waist and once again moved them further south cupping her wife’s ass and massaging her flesh gently._ **

**_Lena: “Con...mmmh...condom?”_ **

**_Alex then quickly reached beside her pulled open a bedside drawer and began rummaging around. She moaned happily against Lena’s perfect lips when she extracted the small foil packet from the drawer before breaking away from the kiss. Lena then broke the kiss, grabbed the packet and ripped it open with her teeth before pulling out the lubricated latex sheath and lowering her hands to cup and caress Alex’s stiff member_ **

**_Alex: “mmmh...Lee...Leeennnaa....please....”_ **

**_Gently, Lena rolled the condom onto Alex, massaging and teasing the agent’s cock as she did, causing the redhead to lean forward and place gentle kisses down the column of the CEO’s neck and at the top of her cleavage._ **

**_Lena felt as though her body was on fire as she writhed beneath Alex, green eyes wide and eager in arousal at the sight of Alex above her, the redhead was a vision of sex and Lena shuddered in anticipation_ **

**_Lena: “Take me...”_ **

**_Quickly Lena grabbed the back of Alex’s neck roughly, pulling the DEO agent atop of her and kissed Alex passionately as their bodies locked into each other lining Alex’s 8  inch rock hard member at the entrance of Lena’s glistening and ready core causing her raven haired wife to moan loudly.  Ale’s gripped tightened on Lena’s waist, Holding the raven haired beauty open as she did, granting her better access to the CEO’s body, pulling her deeper inside Lena as she did_ **

**_Lena: “Fuck...Fuck Alex....”_ **

**_A beat passed and Alex pushed into the woman beneath her, enjoying the tip of her sheathed phallus bury itself into her wife’s warm snatch. Lena’s head thrown back, eyes closed and chest heaving moaning deeply  as her lover filled her._ **

**_Suddenly Alex began to roughly thrust into the gorgeous woman beneath her, burying herself to the hilt with each thrust.  Her once painful arousal grateful for the friction and intoxicating pulse of Lena’s core...Soon, the thrusts became deeper and Lena moaned loudly as Alex harshly drove against Lena’s g-spot_ **

**_Lena: “mmmh...Alex....ah...”_ **

**_Lena gazed lovingly at her wife as she filled her completely, Alex’s grip tightened and without warning flipped them so that Alex was resting beneath Lena. The sudden moved caused Lena to squeal with delight as her body stretched and pulsed to accommodate Alex’s impressive size in the new position. Sitting up, straddling her wife’s waist and placing her hands against Alex’s abdomen, Lena gently scratched along the contours of Alex’s six pack. She didn’t expect it when she felt Alex run her hands along the contours of her ass and used the position to hoist her off of the agent, removing Alex completely from the tight heaven of her glistening folds. Lena got Alex’s drift and moved back down, moving to a steady tempo causing Alex to slowly pump in and out of her. They both moaned in unison, closing their eyes from the onslaught of pleasure._ **

**_As she pumped in and out of Lena, Alex had punctuated her actions with a pleasured moan. The redhead sat up slightly, buried her face in the crook of Lena’s creamy neck and began kissing her exposed throat, driving her wife crazy as the bed rocked and shook harshly with the intensity of their love making._ **

**_While she was busy kissing the column of her wife’s neck, Lena’s hand reached down from their spot on Alex’s abdomen and moved to the point where they were joined. The CEO began slowly massaging the base of Alex’s cock as she withdrew from Lena, the effect of her hand and her contracting muscles caused Alex to roll her eyes back in pleasure_ **

**_Alex: “God Lee....You’re amazing....don’t stop...please...please don’t fucking stop...”_ **

**_Lena had never known pleasure like this, the feeling of Alex deep inside of her was very satisfying. Something inside her took over, a vixen of sorts, as she removed her hand from Alex’s shaft and moved it lower, then used a perfectly manicured nail to gently scrape against the agent’s perfectly working testicles. Alex shivered in pleasure as her wife began to fondle her balls, causing the agent to moan deeply and without warning push deeper into the raven haired beauty that was riding her._ **

**_Alex continued her rough thrusting into her wife and Lena threw her head back in pleasure at the sensation and Alex growled out just before her orgasm hit_ **

**_Alex: “Fuck...I’m close...”_ **

**_The sight of Lena’s cleavage bouncing deliciously above her further stirred Alex’s arousal and caused Alex to release a sample of her load into the latex protection._ **

**_Alex: “Oh! Uuughhh...Fuck...Fuck Lennnaa...”_ **

**_Waves of pleasure washed over her but Alex was yet to still her movements, the red haired agent started to thrust harder and faster up into Lena not giving the Green eyed CEO any reprieve from the onslaught of pleasure, coaxing and guiding the CEO to another orgasm, Lena continued to buck and ride Alex’s member, chasing their joint pleasure just as Alex reached up and began playing with and kneading Lena’s pert breasts eliciting more sweet moans from her wife_ **

**_Alex: “God Lena...Fuck...you’re soo beautiful....”_ **

**_To reward the agent for her comments, Lena moved forward and sealed Alex’s lips with hers increasing the tempo of her thrusts as she did so each thrust causing the red head to fill her completely. Alex felt her balls tighten once again and her moans were captured by Lena’s mouth._ **

**_Lena felt close and she knew that Alex was too so with one final thrust she felt the stars explode underneath her lids as her wife filled her and released another bout of her seed into the latex protection._ **

**_Lena: “Alex! UHN! Ahhh! Aaaalllleeexxxx!”_ **

**_Lena screamed her lover’s name, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her climax hit her. The quick succession of her orgasms caused a copious amount of fluid to release from her as the CEO trembled and sighed when she realised the heights of pleasure Alex had just brought her. Moaning as she climaxed all around Alex’s cock, her contracting muscles milking the agent and bringing her to the edge once again. Alex exploded into her a few seconds later, filling the condom with her seed as she climaxed within Lena. The CEO brought her lips against the agent’s, her mouth capturing her wife’s moans as they rode out their orgasms_ **

**  (End of Mature content) **

Once they had rode out the waves of their pleasure, Lena slumped forward, flushing her body against Alex’s before burying her face in and nuzzling the redhead’s neck as the agent panted deeply

Alex: “Fuck...that was...that was amazing...”

Lena: “Mmmh...yes...it was...”

Once she caught her breath, Alex began to shift, trying to withdraw her slowly deflating member from Lena’s folds but the raven haired CEO merely hummed, before leaning up and kissing Alex deeply, locking them firmly together.

The pair stayed silent for a few moments as the gravity of what just happened caught up with them. Lena looked down at Alex and could practically see the worry and fear in the agent’s olive hazel eyes. So the youngest Luthor sighed deeply and pulled the agent up into a bruising-ly reassuring kiss which the agent melted into without much coaxing.

They had broken their lip lock when air became a necessity, before placing their foreheads against each others as they both chuckled softly

Alex: “I love you Lena...”

The revelation startled the CEO slightly, but she simply smiled giddily and breathily responded

Lena: “God I love you too Alex...”

They smiled at each other happily for a few moments, before Lena rolled off of the agent, she gently pulled off the soiled condom and tossed it into a nearby trashcan before settling into Alex’s side, her head tucked under Alex’s chin and her ear pressed against the redhead’s chest.

Lena: “So...err...quick question...”

Alex: “Shoot...”

Lena: “Can you get me pregnant?”

Alex thought about it for a few seconds before responding, the thrum of her voice caused Lena to purr deliciously as the vibrations tickled her ear.

Alex: “I don’t see why not...why? do you want???”

Lena hummed gently and began lightly scratching Alex’s abdomen, while her foot began running up and down Alex’s calf.

Lena: “mmmh...but...not right now...maybe...in the future....”

Alex hummed in response, before speaking once more

Alex: “Lena...Lee...was that...I mean..are you okay with this? With us?”

Lena lifted herself up slightly, faced Alex and looked deep into the agent’s olive hazel eyes.

Lena: “I meant what I said...I want to be with you...and only you...I want to be your wife in every sense of the word...and I want you to be mine...only mine...”

In response, Alex pulled Lena closer to her engulfing the raven haired Luthor in her protective embrace as she kissed the side of her head, reassuring her wife of her love and commitment to her. Lena closed her eyes and moaned softly at this and soon the pair dozed off into a blissful slumber, their relationship forever altered in that moment. 


	7. Chapter 6: Growing together and carving a new path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING!!! This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. So underage readers and look away! I mean it.... Remember this Story is tagged G!P Alex Danvers...so if that’s not your thing, just skip those scenes.
> 
> A/N: Yay...more AgentCorp goodness is on its way...So heed the warning!!! There’s a lot of Time Jumps in this Chapter but it’s just to move the story along...hopefully I got the time spacing right....

Chapter 6: Growing together and carving a new path

_*One Year 10 Months before the Prologue Scene*_

Lena collapsed forward, panting deeply. Cheek resting against Alex’s breast, her body flush against a solid muscular yet somewhat feminine frame, her core filled to the brim with her lover’s sheathed member.

Sex with Alex had quickly become one of Lena’s favourite activities, with the couple indulging in each other frequently and feverishly at every available opportunity. It was a little late, but they had finally entered the _‘Honeymoon phase’_ of their relationship and things only looked positive from there.  Ruby was adjusting well to her new family and Alex and Lena were finally getting the hang of being co-parents and now lovers.

But there was one thing that prevented each of them from belonging completely to the other, a barrier that had been put up to curb the nasty consequences of their sexual appetites and any of its inherited problems. Lena wanted the barrier gone, she longed for nothing more than to feel Alex’s stiff flesh move and brush deep within her, but the agent...who was surprisingly the more level headed of the two when it came to decisions regarding sex, insisted that the couple undergo medical testing and once it was safe they would revisit the discussion about removing the latex barrier.

Lena didn’t see why such a barrier was necessary, over and above the condom she was fitted for an IUD and had been taking oral contraceptives so they would be prepared for any surprises. They had undergone their tests and were currently awaiting the results, but ever the over-cautious agent, Alex had insisted that the barrier remain in place until they were medically cleared.

Lena: “That...That was amazing...”

Alex simply hummed in response as she tried to catch her breath, Lena though had cupped Alex’s breast in her hand and began gently playing with the dusty nipple

Lena: “You...ah...know...what would make it better?”

Alex moaned softly as Lena continued her ministrations

Lena: “mmmh...nothing between us...just you and me...”

Alex: “Lena-“

Lena: “...please Alex...I want to feel you...like really feel you...the condom’s unnecessary...we both know that we’re clean...”

Alex then kissed the top of Lena’s head and began playing with her wife’s raven tresses as she responded

Alex: “It’s not that Lee...I just...I want to be sure...I know you’ve been focused on L-Corp and...well I haven’t been with anyone since Maggie...”

Lena: “See! It’s fine...we don’t have to...”

Alex: “no...we do...Maggie and I still used protection...”

Lena: “Even though you were engaged?”

Alex hummed and kissed the top of Lena’s head again

Alex: “yes...Before we got together Maggie had...well...she had a preference for a more... _unique_ partner...”

Lena scoffed at that and trailed a hand down to cup and massage the point where they were joined causing Alex to moan deeply as the CEO caressed the stiff flesh of her member currently not buried in Lena’s warm snatch

Lena: “more unique than this?”

After gulping hastily and trying to keep her breathing under control, clearly fighting the urge to thrust into her wife, Alex responded

Alex: “No..no that’s not it...she had a preference for Alien partners...and normal STI/STD testing doesn’t really account for anything they might be carrying...”

Lena: “Soo...you’re going to get tested at the DEO? That’s going to be awkward...”

Alex: “It was...I’ve known Dr Hamilton for around 5 years now but honestly...yesterday was the first time I ever saw her blush...”

Lena stopped playing with Alex’s body and sat up in shock at that revelation

Lena: “You got tested?”

Alex: “Yes...Lena I love you...and...And I want you to be safe...I want to be safe for you...”

Lena: “That’s...that’s incredibly thoughtful...”

A beat passed between them as Lena shifted back into her original position

Lena: “Soo...when would you get the results?”

Alex: “Tomorrow morning...noon latest...”

Lena hummed at that and resumed her ministrations on Alex’s breast.

Lena: “Alex...Can I ask you something else...”

The agent kissed the top of Lena’s head once again and hummed in consent

Lena: “Before....Maggie...well...no...I mean...with Maggie and your other ...errr...partners...did you? Did you...”

Alex: “Penetrate? Yes...I never liked being penetrated so it’s always been me inside someone else...”

Lena: “even the guys?”

Alex: “Err...yeah...”

Lena: “ah...aanndd? have there been..you know...with the girls...have there been any err?”

Alex: “Scares? Yeah...Maggie and I had one...”

Lena: “Even with protection?”

Alex: “Yeah...that’s why I want to make sure everything is alright before we...well forego the condom...”

Lena: “So...tomorrow?”

Alex: “Hopefully...”

Lena: “Perfect.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Flash Forward- 1 Month - One Year and 9 Months Before the Prologue Scene*_

_*DEO Headquarters- National City*_

_*Eliza Danvers POV*_

The Danvers matriarch loved coming into the city, sure she missed the bubbly charm and sunshine-y exuberance of her younger daughter, but somehow seeing Alex’s brilliant smile whenever she was around Lena and Ruby made up for Kara’s absence. The redhead was happy...the happiest that Eliza had ever seen her and as a mother the sight of her child, healthy and happy with a family of her own warmed the older Danvers heart.

At Lena’s insistence, Eliza had foregone the hotel and was currently staying with her daughter, daughter in law and granddaughter at their luxury penthouse, and she loved every second of it. With the inclusion of Lena and Ruby, it finally felt that the Danvers’ family was complete...something that they hadn’t been since Jeremiah was taken from them. Having the family completed by a Luthor was something that Eliza had grown used to...Honestly she loved her daughter-in-law and really despised Clark’s self-righteous dismissal of her...luckily for him Lois was there to straighten him out before Eliza broke out the Kryptonite to defend her new ‘cub’.... and so the older Super currently enjoyed an awkwardly cool relationship with the youngest Luthor.

His relationship with Ruby however was always great...Once upon a time Eliza strongly suspected that was because Alex never told Clark about Sam being Reign...but recently Lena made the Danvers Matriarch aware that the young Arias had once told Superman to his face that Supergirl was cooler...and ever the egotistical hero, Clark tried everything to win the young teen over to his side...much to Alex’s chagrin and Lois’ deep amusement. The older Lane sister couldn’t be bothered about Lena’s or Ruby’s past and simply accepted them as a part of her extended family because of Lois’ deep rooted admiration for Eliza’s oldest child. In ways, Lois Lane was something of a ‘cool wine aunt’ to a young Alex while Clark was first on the Superhero scene and Eliza knew that the older Lane sister would keep her now husband in line when it came to his opinion about Lena Luthor.

Lena was...in Eliza’s opinion...the perfect partner for Alex. She was strong, capable and accomplished in her own right...she understood the pressures of Alex’s job and was able to give support to Eliza’s oldest child when needed.  The irony that her daughter married a woman who was the beautiful CEO of the very company that once played a hand in ruining Eliza’s family was not lost on the Xeno-Astro biologist, but Lena was not her family...and after all Alex was her father’s daughter and where enmity should have been predominant a deep affection had thrived.

Adjusting to Lena wasn’t the issue...suddenly becoming a grandmother to an adopted teenager however was. Ruby was all the impulsiveness of Alex and the mischievous curiosity of Lena....basically 100% Samantha Arias...and even though Eliza was beyond thrilled at having the younger Arias join her family, the Danvers matriarch was still desperately trying to accommodate her presence in the younger teen’s life. Learning from the mistakes she made with Alex and Kara, Eliza made more of an effort to integrate herself into Ruby’s life, things like coming over for soccer games, Skype calls heck even chatting to the girl on whatsapp were avenues that Eliza embraced to help her relationship with Ruby. It’s not that she didn’t trust Alex...or Lena...the pair proved to be formidable parents...but knowing what Ruby had lost made Eliza realise that in actual fact Alex, Lena and Ruby had lost their mother-figure very early on in life. 

Sure Eliza was still living and Lillian...was...well...around...but it didn’t change the fact that both of them neglected the children that were still around for them, with Lillian favouring Lex and Eliza, Kara.  Alex and Lena practically raised themselves...hell Alex had to raise Kara as well...and they turned out better and stronger for it. So desperately wanting to correct the mistakes she made with her biological daughter, Eliza had vowed to herself that she would whole-heartedly embrace Alex’s new family...or  she might lose her only offspring....

So now...peering secretively over a microscope and watching the events in the medbay unfold through a glass window, Eliza smiled to herself as a clearly distraught Lena paced and scolded a slightly injured Alex. The green eyed CEO rushed over from L-Corp the moment the DEO chopper had landed and had made a beeline for her wife. Agent Alex Danvers was one of the most feared agents out there but in this moment Lena was formidable. Some poor newbie had tried to coax Lena into a family waiting area when she first arrived and was immediately chewed out by the woman desperate to see her wife. The poor guy muttered that _‘Danvers’ wife is just as crazy as she is...’_ when he left the youngest Luthor at the medbay. The other agents all went about their work....purposefully ignoring the stellar berating their commanding officer was currently receiving. Alex was well respected amongst her agents but Lena...well...they were terrified of her....they all adored her secretly...but when she was angry...they all knew to steer clear.

The opposite was true for the youngest member of the family, with each DEO agent looking for an opportunity to steal Ruby away and show her some cool new trick or gadget, and this wasn’t just to earn brownie points with their second in command...they genuinely liked the girl and wanted desperately to protect and nurture her. Vasquez had taken to showing Ruby magic tricks and how to count cards while Winn would always have some videogame or cool alien tech/ artefact that he had to _‘...have Ruby’s opinion...’_ on. Luckily Ruby was currently at school, the teen would have been distraught if anything had actually happened to Alex and Eliza didn’t think that such a thing would be good for her...given what she’s been through.

A hiss of air entered the sterile lab as the door opened accompanied by the _‘click clack’_ of extremely expensive stilettos on a newly polished floor.  Knowing her daughter in law needed to vent, Eliza saved her work and carefully put her slide aside before looking up at the woman who completed her family

Lena: “She’s impossible! Your daughter will be the death of me! I swear to God I’m tying her up the next time she even _thinks_ about doing something **that** stupid ever again!”

Eliza: “mmh...somehow I think she might enjoy that...”

The dry way that the salacious teasing was delivered momentarily stunned the younger woman but once she recovered, Lena bashfully exclaimed

Lena: “ELIZA!”

The older blonde chuckled before pulling a now mortified Lena into a quick side hug

Eliza: “Lena...darling...I know Alex...she’s reckless, impulsive...”

Lena: “....sleeping on the couch....”

Eliza laughed at Lena’s serious quip before continuing

Eliza: “....stubborn...brave... and sometimes a little too self sacrificing for her own good...but she loves you...”

Lena smiled goofily at that and gushed

Lena: “Yeah...she does...”

Eliza: “You’re really good for her you know...before she went out there today I heard her tell Vasquez to make sure she survives otherwise....and I quote.... _’the wife will murder me...then you....’._ ”

Lena beamed proudly at those words and grinned

Lena: “I do scare them straight don’t I?”

Eliza: “Oh you do...you really do...They’re all terrified of you...and frankly terrified of what you’d do to them if they let anything happen to Alex.....Honestly, I think they have a theory that Alex is the only reason you haven’t tried to destroy the city yet...”

Lena tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hair and mumbled

Lena: “Well...they’re not wrong...”

Eliza: “Lena...I know you’re worried about Alex...but this is just who she is...the protector...in ways it’s really my fault she’s like this....but know this...Alex will always come back to you...”

Lena: “And...and if she doesn’t?”

The almost childlike fear that tinged Lena’s tone struck Eliza deep, Lena was used to being abandoned and cast aside...a feeling that no one should ever get used to and Eliza had vowed that no matter what happened, she would always be there for Lena.

Eliza: “Well...then you and I will get her back here...”

Lena smiled gratefully at Eliza before the CEO’s phone chimed and interrupted the moment they were having

Lena: “I have to go...pick up Ruby...”

Eliza: “Go ahead...tell my granddaughter I’m proud of her and that she better not watch that new episode of Doctor Who without me...”

Lena: “I’ll tell her...but I don’t make any promises...”

Eliza then gave her daughter in law a mock glare

Eliza: “You wouldn’t...”

Lena simply smirked and responded as she exited the Lab

Lena: “Better go yell at Alex quickly and come home then Mom!”

Eliza smiled happily at Lena’s term for her, the older Danvers was happy that she had gained another daughter in Lena and a grandchild in Ruby. To her...Her family was complete, but unfortunately forgetting about a blonde kryptonian currently residing on an asteroid in space didn’t change the fact that Kara was out there...or that she would eventually return.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_*Flash Forward- A Different Day- 2 Months- Alex and Lena’s One Year Anniversary- One year and 7 Months Before the Prologue Scene*_

_*Master Bedroom- Luthor Danvers Penthouse*_

_*General POV*_

One year...it’s been one full year since Alex became a permanent fixture in Lena’s life. Once year since she lost her best friend and gained a wife and child. The couple had spent the day with Ruby enjoying the time they had with her while she still thought hanging out with adults was cool, before the young Arias left with her friend Zoya for a sleepover. The evening was theirs and Lena planned to relish every second of it.

Dinner and drinks at the City’s finest restaurant was followed by a romantic moonlight walk in the park but now the flames of passion had been stoked too far. Desires ran hot as the couple stumbled out of their private elevator, arms wrapped around each other, lips heatedly locked as they made their way through the foyer.

Tripping over each other, Lena felt herself fall back into the couch and instinctively pulled Alex down atop of her. They spent the next couple of minutes necking like a couple of teenagers before Alex stood up and placed a strong hold under Lena’s arms and knees. In one swift movement she lifted Lena up off the couch and carried her bridal style up to their room, Lena delicately kicking off her Louboutins as they moved through the apartment, scattering them at different stages leaving a trail behind them.

 _A cool breeze had caressed their faces as they entered the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Lena did not know what came over her but she wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and took the lips into a passionate kiss._ Alex felt Lena’s arms snake around her and licked her lips in anticipation. Without warning Lena sealed garnet red lips with Alex’s in a fiery hot kiss. So lost was she in her wife’s affection that Alex  did not notice when she had let go of the raven haired CEO, causing Lena to stand before the agent her lips still firmly attached to Alex’s and her emerald orbs closing as she deepened the kiss.

Hands gripped Alex’s hair, tongues duelled for dominance, and knowing how much it meant to Lena, Alex gave in showing the raven haired CEO that her body was really at Lena’s mercy.  She placed her hands around Lena’s slender waist, pulling the CEO closer so she could feel Alex’s hardening erection. Lena smiled slyly once she felt the redhead’s hardening member against her thigh and removed her hands from Alex’s auburn locks and began caressing the agent’s defined body. She stopped to undo the buttons of the redhead’s white dress shirt and pushed the garment of her, revealing Alex’s defined six pack abs to her. She broke the fiery kiss and began placing gentle kisses on the agent’s neck, chest and shoulders, while her hands roamed freely across Alex’s Abs before gently edging towards her pants.

Alex smiled happily and began working on removing Lena’s dress. Her wife had already removed the shirt and bra she had worn and was making impressive headway with her  pants but Alex decided to take her time undressing Lena.  While Alex blindly tried to undo the buttons on the back of Lena’s dress, the CEO had managed to remove the Agent’s pants, letting it pool around her ankles and leaving Alex clad only in a pair of black boxers.   Alex  took a step back out of her pants and away from Lena, her hazel eyes  raking over her wife’s still covered body lustfully. The delectable way Alex had stared at her caused Lena to shiver and pant in anticipation

Lena: “Alex....I need you...”

Alex: “I know my love...”

The agent stepped closer, kicking aside her discarded pants before turning Lena around so that the CEO’s back faced her and began to seductively undoing  the buttons on the back of her wife’s dress, caressing the delectably creamy flesh of Lena’s back as it became exposed to her. She then unhooked the CEO’s brassiere and let the straps fall off her shoulders.  Seconds later the crème elie saab dress fell around Lena’s ankles and her brassiere lay forgotten in the mess of fabric. Both were clad in only their underwear and Alex swiftly wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her wife closer to her;

Lena shuddered in pleasurable anticipation when her back touched Alex’s chest. Alex rested her head against Lena’s shoulders and the CEO lifted her hand and gripped the back of the agent’s head, running her hands through short auburn locks in an attempt to spur  Alex on. The agent’s  hands caressed the smoothness of Lena’s stomach and made their way up her body and began caressing her breasts. The raven haired beauty moaned in pleasure as Alex’s skilful hands tweaked and caressed her mounds into stiff peaks. Swiftly, Lena turned her head and took Alex into another fiery kiss. She could feel Alex’s anticipation when her erection had pressed into the small of her back, Lena broke the kiss and swiftly turned around then proceeded to run her hands over the agent’s fabric clad erection, cupping Alex through her boxers. Seconds later had found her hand inside the utilitarian black boxers and wrapped gently around Alex’s pulsing member. She leaned in and whispered seductively into the agent’s ear

Lena: “mine...”

Alex chuckled and her voice broke when Lena had started to gently stroke her flesh. Lena had recently taken to stroking Alex through her boxers whenever she teased the agent so the skin on skin contact was just incredible for her.

Alex: “All yours love....”

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**_In one swift move Lena rid Alex of her boxers, let go of her member and stepped back. Emerald orbs raking over the agent’s nude form. Alex could not help but smirk in glee as she watched a lust filled haze cloud over her wife’s eyes. Seconds later she cleared the distance between them and took Lena into another passionate kiss. The agent’s calloused hands placed firmly against the CEO’s waist had began removing the last stitch of clothing from Lena’s body. Once completely exposed, Lena had seductively stepped out of her underwear letting Alex’s hands graze over the taut flesh of her ass and once calloused hands had found the soft supple curve of her derrière Alex hoisted her up, causing Lena to wrap her legs around the agent. Alex stumbled backwards, closer towards the bed. Lena placed her hands on Alex’s chest to steady herself while the agent’s hands remained on the flesh of her ass, hard pulsing erection at the entrance of her core. Lena became more adventurous as she deepened the kiss, causing Alex to collide with the edge of the bed, her back landing against the softness of the bed whilst Lena straddled her. Their naked torsos rubbed against each other yet Alex had waited for Lena’s command to penetrate. Instead she removed a hand from the flesh of Lena’s ass and brought it against her wife’s dripping core.  The CEO moaned in anticipation and this was the conformation Alex needed to gently slip a digit into the warm inviting folds causing Lena to close her eyes and gasp in pleasure_ **

**_Lena: “Alex...”_ **

**_Alex began slowly pumping in and out Lena, moistening her entrance making sure that she was ready as she squirmed in pleasure above her. She removed her finger from Lena’s moistened core and sat up slightly, causing her defined torso to one again make contact with Lena’s before leaning in and seductively whispering into her wife’s ear._ **

**_Alex: “Are you sure?”_ **

**_Lena hummed in response, allowing Alex to take control of their night._ **

**_Alex began playing with a dusty pink nipple, already moist fingers slowly rubbing it to a stiff peak, before sitting up slightly and latching her lips onto Lena’s other breast, nipping and gently sucking on the one mound as she continued to massage the other._ **

**_Lena: “ah...mmmh...that’s good...”_ **

**_The agent could feel her wife’s arousal against her thigh, it was practically seeping onto her abdomen, but Alex paid no heed to it and continued her ministrations_ **

**_Lena: “mmm....touch me Alex..please...”_ **

**_Ever the dutiful wife, Alex obeyed her command, unlatching herself from Lena’s now erect nipple, and began kissing a path up the column of the raven haired CEO’s creamy neck causing the other woman to moan in pleasure. The assault on Lena’s senses had sufficiently distracted her and it was enough for Alex to line her hand with Lena’s dripping core. It took a second before Alex pulled apart Lena’s legs, opening and exposing the CEO’s core to Alex’s ministrations. The agent traced her hands over the hairless mound, smirking and practically dripping in anticipation for what was about to happen. Without warning Lena cupped the redhead’s face in her hands and pulled Alex up to face her_ **

**_Lena: “Fuck me...”_ **

**_Those words had left her ruby lips before she latched them on to Alex’s, the agent was momentarily startled but quickly caught herself when she felt her wife buck into her hand. The angle was extremely awkward but Lena didn’t seem to mind. Her moans were caught by the redhead’s lips as Alex gave no warning before an index finger swiftly entered Lena’s warm and inviting snatch. Feeling Lena’s wetness and desire coat and contract around her finger aroused Alex further and as her walls tightened and relaxed rhythmically around the agent, Lena unlatched her lips from Alex’s, threw her head back and moaned_ **

**_Lena: “more...Alex...I need more”_ **

**_Obliging her, the agent added another finger into the CEO’s core and slowly began to pump in and out of her._ **

**_Lena: “mmmh.....aaah...”_ **

**_The raven haired beauty began to rock against on the fingers buried within her, trying to deepen the penetration she was receiving._ **

**_Lena: “Harder! Please....Harder....”_ **

**_Smirking, Alex added a third finger and soon enough the redhead was three knuckles deep within her wife before she picked up the pace, furiously pumping in and out of the squirming and mewling woman above her_ **

**_Lena: “Right there Alex! Oh God! Uhn...Oh God!”_ **

**_Alex heaved a sigh of relief when she felt Lena’s walls clench around her digits, quickly rubbing her wife’s clit sensually causing Lena to practically scream as she climaxed against the agent’s fingers. A surge of wetness hit the redhead’s hand and slowly Lena’s cum began to drip down the back of the hand and onto Alex’s chiselled abdomen._ **

**_Alex the gripped Lena’s waist and with little effort, flipped their bodies so that Alex was now on top. The Agent placed a quick kiss onto Lena’s dripping snatch before standing up, off of the bed and admiring Lena’s recently fucked body._ **

**_Lena: “mmh...Alex...”_ **

**_Reclining on her elbows, Lena practically drooled at the sight that greeted her. Alex Danvers, on full salute, olive hazel eyes blown with desire staring at Lena as though she was the most delicious thing she had ever seen._ **

**_The agent groaned softly at the sight of Lena...open and willing for her before she husked out her instructions._ **

**_Alex: “on your knees, place your hands against the head board and part your legs slightly...."_ **

**_Eagerly Lena scrambled into position and once the flats of her palms rested against the polished wood of the headboard, the CEO felt the bed dip behind her._** ** _Her back exposed to the cool air, and Lena could feel Alex standing between her parted legs. The agent_** **_let her arousal tease Lena’s swollen nether lips, rubbing her wife’s core gently eliciting sweet moans and lulling the woman into a sense of comfort as Lena arched her back in response._**

**_Alex: "I won’t be gentle babe..."_ **

**_Lena: "Mmmh....I don’t want you to be.... I’m ready...please....”_ **

**_Lena pushed back gently shifting her body forwards then backwards in a sensual ‘to and fro’ rubbing her moist and ready core against Alex’s throbbing erection as she tried to lubricate the appendage with her own arousal._ **

**_Lena: “mmh...now, don’t just stand there Alex...fuck my brains out”_ **

**_The green eyed beauty straightened and twisted her torso slightly, pulled Alex’s face towards hers, forcing her tongue into the agent’s mouth as she lined her entrance up with the head of the Alex’s pulsing and dripping shaft_ **

**_She felt something hard and cylindrical enter her. Moaning loudly at the intrusion she pushed back into her lover as Alex’s hands gripped Lena’s bucking hips. The CEO pushed back  hard onto the pulsing shaft, engulfing the entire thing into her warm snatch. She moaned loudly at the intrusion and without giving Lena time to adjust to the size, Alex began rocking her hips, slowly grinding her pulsing and weeping erection deeper into her wife._ **

**_Alex: “Fuck...Leeennnaaa...”_ **

**_Lena: “ooooohhhh....mmmh..Ah...God! that’s amazing!”_ **

**_Slowly she began to roll her hips to the agent’s movements, allowing herself to adjust to the intrusion._ ** **_Lena moaned deeply in pleasure as her agent stretched her in ways she did not know was possible, and soon she felt Alex’s hips rest against the curve of her ass as the thick pulsing shaft was buried to the hilt within the CEO. Alex didn’t move until she was satisfied that the brunette had adjusted properly to the great size, and once it was deemed so, the agent began rocking gently into her lover._ **

**_Alex: “Oh! Ohh! Yeah....just like that babe...yeah...”_ **

**_Without warning, Alex withdrew the stiff erection from her lover’s folds causing Lena to whine loudly. But before Lena could finish calling out to her beloved, Alex had slammed back into her causing the CEO to moan out the rest of the agent's name._ **

**_Lena: “Aaallleeeexxx-"_ **

**_The bed shook with the intensity of the thrust causing Lena practically claw at the head board as Alex slammed into her rhythmically at a punishing pace. The bed frame shook and Lena’s chest bounced and heaved as she was repeatedly entered causing the brunette to scream loudly._ **

**_Lena: "Uhn! Mmmh. ..ooohhh...oh....harder love! Uhn! fuck me harder...."_ **

**_Suddenly Lena moved forward, sliding Alex’s pulsing member out of her. She stopped when the head of the weeping phallus was at the entrance of her sex before slamming back into it. Lena screamed in pleasure as Alex grunted and groaned while the raven haired CEO continued to roughly thrust into and engulf her wife’s cock. Alex’s grip on Lena’s waist tightening as she  met her every movement, their actions causing the bed to creak and shift with each thrust._ **

**_Lena: “I’m close....God I’m soo close Alex...”_ **

**_Lena turned slightly and glanced over her shoulder,_ ** **_green met hazel as stiff flesh hit and rocked against the CEO’s g-spot, causing Lena to mewl and uncharacteristically howl in pleasure._**

**_Lena: “ah!...mmmh....oh!...oooh...Right there...god...Yess...yyeeeessss...”_ **

**_Encouraged by her statement, Alex grabbed tighter onto Lena’s hips and roughly pulled the woman back, thrusting her member deeply into the CEO, filling Lena’s dripping snatch with the entire length of her arousal._ **

**_Soon spots danced across Lena’s vision as her walls clenched.  Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her release flooding out of her, coating the stiff pulsing erection buried within her and her inner thighs._ **

**_Lena: “Ohh! Oh God! ALEX!”_ **

**_The agent beamed every time Lena yelled out her name when she climaxed. The tell tale signs of her orgasm slowly dripped down the length of Alex’s still pulsing shaft and pooled onto the mattress below them. Seconds later, Alex exploded deep within her wife, coating Lena’s walls with her fertile seed._ **

**_Sated, the green eyed Luthor slumped forward, her sweaty satisfied body flushed against the soft mattress, still fully impaled by her wife’s slowly deflating member and rested her head on a nearby pillow. She felt Alex slowly pull out of her, heard the agent panting deeply the place a soft...almost reverent kiss on the supple flesh of her ass cheek, before kissing the divets of her spine that made up her lover abdomen. Moaning deeply at the surge of affection, Lena gasped out_ **

**_Lena: “you’re such a stud Lexie...”_ **

**_Alex simply smiled at the compliment and gently turned Lena over and covered the younger woman’s body in hers. She reached down and kissed Lena’s temple lovingly before she quipped_ **

**_Alex: “I was promised dessert....I didn’t get to taste you babe...”_ **

**_Lena: “Mmmh...we need to remedy that...”_ **

**_Alex practically crushed Lena with the weight of her muscular frame, the CEO moaning and writhing beneath the agent, once again aroused in anticipation and under the scrutiny of the intense olive hazel gaze._ **

**_The agent kissed a path down the column of Lena’s neck towards her breasts and down her abdomen, nipping and biting...marking the expanse of Lena’s body as hers. The CEO’s eyes were wild with lust as she panted and moaned with desire_ **

**_Lena: “Aaallleeexxxx....”_ **

**_Soon the CEO felt her wife’s hot breath against her hairless mound and shivered in anticipation. She looked down and met her wife’s gaze and moaned when she felt Alex’s hot firm tongue take a tentative swipe at her glistening folds. The agent hummed in appreciation and went in for another lick causing Lena to buck and pant eagerly._ **

**_Alex: “mmmh...delicious...”_ **

**_Lena: “Alex...please... Suck me baby...”_ **

**_Having been given her marching orders the agent blew gently on her wife’s nether lips before eagerly latching her lips onto Lena’s dripping core. An array of flavours coated the agent’s tongue...salty and musky sweet...the perfect blend of their desire filled Alex’s mouth as her tongue brushed against Lena’s clit, teasing the small bundle of nerves and driving the younger woman over the edge_ **

**_Lena: “Uhn...Ooh..right there Alex! Mmmh...”_ **

**_She rocked her hips slightly as she cupped the back of the Alex’s head pressed deeper into the redhead’s face, pulling the agent’s tongue deeper into her core. The agent simply moaned and continued her actions, the vibrations and sensation causing Lena to go wild in desire._ **

**_Lena: “Deeper....Lexie...please.... go deeper...”_ **

**_Willingly obliging her demand, Alex pushed her tongue deeper into Lena’s inviting snatch and hummed in delight as the CEO’s walls began squeezing and relaxing against the muscle. The agent then bobbed her head up and down for good measure as she ‘ate’ her, licking Lena’s folds and penetrating her wife with her tongue._ **

**_Lena ran her fingers through auburn locks hair howling in pleasure as she held Alex’s head to stay in position between her legs._ **

**_Lena: “Ah! Uhn....God!”_ **

**_Gripping the back of her wife’s head, she pressed Alex’s face deeper into her sex._ **

**_Lena: “AAALLLEEEXXXX!”_ **

**_Yelling her lover’s name as she climaxed she flooded Alex’s jaw with copious amounts of her fluid. The agent dutifully lapped up every drop, cleaning her wife of their activities before placing a gentle kiss on the woman’s clit and the sliding up the expanse of Lena’s body._ **

**_Sweaty, sated and panting, Lena pulled Alex in for a kiss, tasting herself and the residue of Alex’s desire on the agent’s tongue as she did so, the pair humming in appreciation as they enjoyed each other’s desire for one another._ **

** (End of Mature content) **

Huffing deeply as they parted, Alex slid herself lower and rested her head against Lena’s heaving chest,  her hot breath tickling the valley of her wife’s cleavage causing Lena to deliciously hum in pleasure.  Once they had caught their breath, Alex moved forward and placed small pecks on Lena’s inner breast, the agent enjoying the way her wife softly gasped and wriggled beneath her each time her lips made contact with Lena’s milky skin

Alex: “Mmmh...God I Love you Lee...”

Humming serenely in response, Lena breathed out as Alex nuzzled into her cleavage

Lena: “I love you too babe...you will always be mine...”

Alex: “mmh...not always...”

A beat passed before Alex began to chuckle softly, curiosity had soon gotten the better of Lena who leaned forward slightly and asked

Lena: “What’s so funny?”

Although she couldn’t see her wife’s goofy smile, Lena could practically hear it in the agent’s voice when the other woman responded

Alex: “Nothing...just...thinking about the first few weeks I lived with Kara...”

Scoffing playfully Lena pouted as she complained

Lena: “you’re thinking about your sister right now?”

Alex laughed and then launched into her explanation, her arms wrapped around Lena’s delicate waist as she looked up at Lena from the valley of the CEO’s cleavage.

Alex: “Yeah...I can’t help it...it’s just...there was a time Kara thought that she and I were engaged...”

Face wide in shock, Lena laughed in disbelief and scoffed

Lena: “No way...”

Alex: “Yeah...it was when she first arrived...I think Clark didn’t really understand some Kryptonian words then and had told her she was ‘joining houses’ with me...well...to a 13 year old Kryptonian that meant that we’re on our way to betrothal...what Clark really meant was that she was joining our family. It was a simple misunderstanding you see...the Kryptonian words for ‘house’ and ‘family’ are easily confused...”

Lena chuckled softly at that and lifted her hand to gently pet and stroke Alex’s hair, subtly urging her lover to continue.

Alex: “Well...it was weird those first few days, although she didn’t say much...Kara followed me everywhere...she would wait for me to eat first before taking a bite out of her food, she would hold my hand whenever she could and one morning I woke up to her smelling my hair...”

Lena: “God...she was soo weird...”

Alex: “That’s what I thought as well...I complained about it to my parents but they just brushed it off as my being a ‘petulant teen’ until I broke into their lab one day and stole the AI technology that Clark ripped out of Kara’s ship...”

Lena: “Alex...you were what 14? That’s dangerous stuff to be messing around with...”

Alex simply shrugged and continued

Alex: “Well I was annoyed, in need of answers and knew my way around a blowtorch so while my parents had taken Kara to Midvale High for some parent-teacher meeting, I figured out how the AI worked...”  


Lena: “At 14?”

Alex: “Not important...but yeah...anyway.... that’s when I first met Alura Zor-El...Kara’s mother...”

Lena: “Is this the same AI you have at the DEO?”

Alex hummed in response before continuing her story

Alex: “So...after introducing myself and somehow adding myself into the El family database...”

Lena opened her mouth to ask another question, but Alex simply laughed she anticipated her wife’s curiosity and already had an answer

Alex: “mmmh...don’t ask me how Lee! I took that AI apart many times over the years and to date I still don’t know how I did it....”

The pair laughed together at that before Lena leaned forward and gently kissed her agent’s forehead, signalling for the other woman to continue her story

 Alex: “Yeah...well I had written down the phrase Clark used when he first dropped Kara off and then asked the Alura AI what it meant and boy was I in for a surprise...”

Lena laughed boisterously at that and with tears practically dripping down her cheeks she asked

Lena: “So you found out that you’re engaged from an alien AI?”

Alex : “Don’t laugh! It happens...”

Lena: “Yeah...only to you my love...”

Alex: “Anyway...After spending a few hours with the AI learning some kryptonian words and phrases...honestly they were mostly swear words...my parents and Kara came home and I didn’t bring up what I learnt...”

Lena: “Why not?”

Alex: “Well...I wanted to yell at Clark first...I mean...that big lug didn’t bother to learn his own heritage and language properly and I was in that mess because of him...”

Lena: “mmh...seems fair...”

Alex: “Exactly! So...turns out Clark was really hard to get a hold of those days and as much as Lois liked me I kinda didn’t want her to yell at that stupid Kryptonian without me...”

Lena: “So you waited...”

Alex: “Yeah...I did...”

Alex then turned her face slightly and daintily sucked the stiff pebble of Lena’s Left tit earning her a deeply pleasured gasp and once she released the pebble from her lips the redhead continued

Alex: “...but I left it for too long...honestly, I forgot about it after a while until Valentine’s Day rolled around...”

Lena chuckled deeply and quipped

Lena: “oh I like where this is going...”

Alex: “Hush you...now...where was I?”

Lena: “mmh...you forgot why you were mad at Clark and it’s Valentine’s Day at Midvale High...”

Alex: “Right...thanks babe...okay so... it was the usual cupid filled holiday...I got some cards, chocolates and roses and didn’t see Kara all day so I assumed she was fine until my Spanish teacher Mr Gomez asked me if Kara was feeling better...naturally I was puzzled and also a bit anxious...because if anything happened to Kara while we were at school it would somehow be my fault...so...very nervously...I asked him why he would say that and then he sat me down and told me that Timothy Martin...some kid in Kara’s class gave her a Valentine and a kiss on the cheek...apparently Kara reluctantly shook the guy’s hand after he handed over the valentines’ card but the moment he leaned in and kissed her cheek she had a panic attack...”

Lena: “A panic attack? Boy...how did you guys explain that?”

Alex: “It would have been really tough...luckily during Kara’s first few days at school my parents spread some story around about Kara being claustrophobic...they related it to the supposed ‘car crash’ that killed Kara’s family and told all the teachers that Kara didn’t like anyone getting too close to her without her permission...it was the easiest way to prevent her from actually hurting someone if they snuck up on her...you know with her super strength...”

Lena: “Or laser their face off with heat vision...”

Alex: “mmh....that too... Anyway...if Kara freaked out while at school someone had to either come get me or the school nurse...obviously they found the nurse before they did me so Kara was taken to the nurse’s office to ride out the effects of the panic attack...”

Lena: “Oh my...”

Alex: “I know...anyway, after I thanked Mr Gomez I rushed over to the nurse’s office and saw a nervous Timothy pacing about...I then politely explained to him that if he ever touched my sister without her consent again I’d cut off his balls and feed it to him before I rushed in to comfort Kara...”

Alex paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath to calm herself, the agent taking comfort and reassurance in the feel of her wife’s finger’s playing with her auburn locks, the soft thrum of Lena’s heartbeat against her cheek and the sight of the CEO’s gorgeous breast as she narrated her story

Alex: “When I burst in, Kara was sitting on the bed...knees drawn to her chest and crying inconsolably...the nurse was trying for about an hour to calm her down and was about to sedate her before I walked in...”

Taking another deep breath Alex waited to calm herself and adjust to the recently uncovered emotions coursing through her as she spoke

Alex: “I rushed to Kara’s side and she just threw her arms around me...crying bitterly and in that moment I wanted to go outside and grab Timothy by the scruff of his neck and beat his face in...but...Kara was more important...so after I calmed her down and once the nurse gave us some privacy I asked her what was wrong...”

Another pause...another deep calming breath passed before Alex spoke again

Alex: “Kara then told me what happened...in her mind she was ‘disrespecting our union’ and had ‘betrayed me’...she was anxious and didn’t want me to banish her from our house...cheating was frowned upon in Kryptonian society so a 13 year old Kara thought she had committed some huge sin...I held her close and explained everything to her...telling her about the conversation I had with the AI of her mother...then about the one I forgot to have with Clark....and we spent the rest of the school day just cuddling each other in the nurse’s office. The staff was really understanding when it came to Kara’s ‘anxiety’ so we were given a free pass for missing classes and only left once the last bell had rung...”

Toying gently with her wife’s hair, a curiosity gripped Lena, Alex had spoke of Kara lovingly...almost reverently....and the sight of her wife showing devotion to someone other than her was something that Lena hadn’t seen in a while and frankly it made the billionaire a little nervous...

Lena: “Alex...Why? Why are you telling me this?”

Alex: “Because then...growing up...Kara was my world...”

The steady determination with which Alex had said that caused Lena’s heart to momentarily stop. A beat passed between them and Lena was about to speak again when Alex beat her to it

Alex: “Growing up...I was soo busy making sure that she was happy that I forgot about myself, but now...right here with you...Is everything I ever wanted...There was a time when I’d give up anything that Kara asked me to...but you...I don’t think I could...I love you Lena...and I hope...that you feel the same...because this feels like a dream...”

Alex then leaned forward slightly and delicately kissed the flesh of Lena’s inner breast before whispering

Alex: “some beautiful dream that I want to live in forever...”

Once the words left her lips, the redhead then shifted slightly and looked up at her wife, olive hazel met emerald green and a steely determination overtook Alex’s voice as the agent addressed Lena.

Alex: “You are my life...this is all I know now...all I need to know...And if this really is a dream...I’ll kill the fucker that tries to wake me...” *****

Stunned and completely turned on by the honest display of loyalty and devotion from her wife, all Lena could do in response was pull Alex up for a kiss before they passionately resumed their celebration which carried on into the early hours of the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *yeah I paraphrased Khal Drogo...seems appropriate to show how much Alex loves Lena...


	8. Chapter 7: The heights of pleasure and the pain that lurks around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: WARNING!!! This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. So underage readers and look away! I mean it.... Remember this Story is tagged G!P Alex Danvers...so if that’s not your thing, just skip those scenes.
> 
> A/N2: Yay...more AgentCorp goodness is on its way...So heed the warning!!! There’s a lot of Time Jumps in this Chapter but it’s just to move the story along...hopefully I got the time spacing right....MidnightWriterPhilosopher there’s a little something in here for you...it may not be exactly what you wanted as per your earlier comment but the scene was inspired by it so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7: The heights of pleasure and the pain that lurks around the corner

_*Flash Forward – 7 Months- One Year Before the Prologue Scene*_

A Year had passed and Alex and Lena were basking in their happily married glow. They had a tough time keeping their PDA in check around the other occupants of the Luthor Danvers penthouse since Ruby would tease them mercilessly, Carina would give them a reprimanding stare

Lena had quickly learnt that Alex was...well, extremely keen on her...and as such she was using their intimacy as a reward for the agent’s ‘good behaviour’. So whenever Alex was attentive to or did something that she generally approved of, Lena would use her feminine wiles to satisfy her agent for her efforts. The response thus far had been phenomenal and Lena was loving every second of it.

Sure there was that awkward incident when Ruby walked in on them in the kitchen, Lena was attempting to make pancakes when Alex snuck up behind her....long story short, their teenage daughter walked in just as Alex had Lena bent over the kitchen counter....so...with a stern scolding from Carina and merciless teasing from Ruby, the pair had found creative and more private ways to express their love for one another. It had gotten to a stage where all Lena had to do was touch or kiss Alex in some way and the normally resolute  agent would crumble and succumb to whatever Lena had in mind. Ruby had pointed out that she never thought Alex would be so ‘whipped’ and Lena merely chuckled at the statement since Alex was always the more dominating one between the sheets.

Morning was always the worst time of day for Alex, since she’d be awakened by her mischievous wife grinding against her awakening member, taunting her with the prospect of an early lovemaking session only to be disappointed as Lena suddenly remembered some chore/task she had to do leaving the agent painfully erect and lusting after her new wife. Such a thing happened this very morning. Ruby had run into their bedroom in panic and needed Lena to help her fix her laptop for a presentation she had at school today, luckily they were both concealed under the covers, otherwise Ruby would have been scarred for life.

It was after some time when Lena had finally fixed Ruby’s computer. Carina had just called out that breakfast was ready and requested that Lena go and get Alex who was yet to come downstairs. The young CEO smiled happily at the domesticity of the morning ritual before heading off towards _their_ bedroom.

She had just entered the room to call her wife for breakfast, closing the door behind her [and luckily she did] when she heard the most beautiful sound, it was her name taken in a breathy moan and it was coming from their adjoining master bathroom.

Alex: “Lena....”

Now Lena, being the curious sort, had to investigate _‘I’m not going to pass up an opportunity to see Alex naked...’_ Lena eagerly hoped to catch her wife in some sinful position and lucky for that’s exactly what happened

** (Mature Content Ahead) **

**_Alex rested against the wall of the large claw foot porcelain bath tub, her body glistening wet and submerged into the tub. The bubbles parted at her torso, giving Lena a complete view of the agent’s chiselled physique without revealing her member to the CEO._ **

**_‘Dear Lord...She’s gorgeous’ was all that was running through Lena’s head as she drank in her wife’s form lustfully, her eyes raked over Alex’s face...the agent’s eyes currently closed in pleasure and lips parted in a deep and pleasured moan._ **

**_Green orbs travelled south, down the redhead’s slender neck towards the planes of her chest, Lena was captivated by Alex’s smaller delicately sensual breasts and dusty pink nipples as they stuck up and broke through the surface of the water._ **

**_Alex desired nothing more than having her sexy wife join her in the tub, kissing her senseless before Lena would trail her talented mouth down her neck and across her chest._ **

**_She moaned in pleasure at the thought of being at Lena’s mercy and increased the tempo she was using against her hardened member applying more pressure to hasten her release._ **

**_Alex: “God Lena...please...”_ **

**_It took Lena a few seconds to realise what she had walked in on but her feet stayed rooted to the spot and her voice caught in her throat. She stood transfixed at the sight of her wife, the gorgeous Alexandra Luthor Danvers jerking off to a fantasy about her and she blushed in satisfaction. She hoped that her presence remained unnoticed but sadly luck was not on her side, Olive Hazel eyes opened just before Alex found her release...her heightened senses and years of training had registered the presence of another. The agent turned her head slightly, facing a clearly aroused and somewhat astounded Lena and her eyes darkened with desire._ **

**_Throat dry and arousal pooling in her core, Lena managed to speak_ **

**_Lena: “Please...Don’t stop on my account”_ **

**_Lena had spoken in a lust filled whisper, her eyes dark with desire and her body craving to be filled by her wife....her agent....her Alex. Alex stood up, the water of the tub running of her body sensually as Lena drank in her wife’s beautiful physique._ **

**_Alex: “Like what you see babe?”_ **

**_Lena smirked sexily at her wife’s comment and walked towards the redhead then cupped Alex’s length in her hands and kissed the agent passionately as her hands began working their magic on the hard member._ **

**_Alex groaned as Lena applied pressure at her base before massaging the shaft gently as she tweaked the sensitive tip, effectively letting the agent know that she was at the CEO’s mercy._ **

**_Alex: "Lena... please..."_ **

**_Lena chuckled at her tone, she felt an odd sense of power having control over a strong, ‘no nonsense’ agent like Alex and she grinned as the redhead bucked against her palm trying to find her release.  Within seconds Alex’s hands rushed forward and sloppily rid Lena of her clothing before cupping the raven haired beauty’s ass and lifting her so she could enter the tub._ **

**_Alex: "we could have started this sooner if you just accepted my offer of a joint shower this morning..."_ **

**_Lena: " I know... silly me..."_ **

**_Alex gently pulled Lena down with her placing her defined and gorgeous body between hard wall of the tub and her wife's soft body. The agent’s back reclining against the marble tub while her lovely wife straddled her, placing her at Lena’s moist core while the green eyed Luthor kissed and teased the redhead’s bosom before moving sensually to kiss Alex’s exposed neck. She trailed kisses up the column of Alex’s slender neck and nibbled playfully on her ear._ **

**_Lena gasped as she felt Alex’s fingers slid into her moist core and began pumping in and out of her. She stifled her moans and bit down on her wife’s shoulder as her first orgasm rocked her body._ **

**_Lena wasn't given a chance to recover from her high when Alex impaled her fully with her arousal. The agent growled in pleasure and remained still, letting Lena adjust to her impressive size. It took the CEO a few seconds before she began riding the hard member building up their joint release, the water splashing and sloshing around, dripping and falling out of the tub as she did._ **

**_Soon, Alex felt her arousal reaching its crescendo....she knew she was close so she buried her face in Lena’s creamy and bountiful bosom to muffle her screams of pleasure.  Lena...the minx...brought Alex closer to the edge but slowed her movements, taunting the agent...teasing her....drawing out their pleasure. Alex groaned in protest but Lena sealed her lips with a kiss and trailed her hand down, to the stiff arousal that was half buried inside her. She used a perfectly manicured finger and scraped the exposed flesh earning her a pleasured moan from Alex who had broken their kiss._ **

**_Alex: "Fuck Lena...please..."_ **

**_Lena grinned and then used her hand to cup the exposed flesh and massage it gently as she expertly rode the agent._ **

**_Alex:" God! Oh God Lena!... Ah!...right there... faster....please..."_ **

**_Lena kissed the redhead’s shoulder as her hand trailed the underside of Alex’s shaft and made her way towards her wife’s testicles. The agent moaned deeply and grunted in desire when Lena massaged her balls as the CEO swiftly rode her hard member._ **

**_The sensational assault on her genitals was too much for Alex. Seconds later, she exploded into Lena, crying out her wife’s name as she did so but Lena did not stop her frantic movements. No...Lena continued to ride the agent, her walls milking Alex dry as she found her release moments after, coating Alex with her nectar._ **

**_Breathing heavily, Lena fell forward, collapsing against Alex’s muscular body while the agent panted deeply as she kissed the CEO’s now wet ebony tresses._ **

** (End of mature content) **

Panting deeply as she struggled to catch her breath, Lena bent forward and captured Alex’s lips in a kiss. Stuttering and stammering under the intensity of their passion, the agent managed to rasp out as the water slowly began to calm and drip out of the magnificent marble tub

Alex: "you....you’re...you’re am-amazing Lee..."

Lena: "Thanks love..."

Lena chuckled and kissed Alex passionately but broke away when she felt the agent part her legs and stroke her core.

Lena:"Babe... we have to stop, Carina has breakfast ready and you are getting late for a meeting..."

Alex: "One more round?"

The adorable pout coupled with lust filled olive hazel eyes was something that Lena couldn't resist but Ruby’s voice through the closed door broke their romantic reverie.

Ruby: Alex?? Lena?!? Where are you guys???... breakfast's ready..."

Alex groaned in frustration and Lena chuckled at the agent’s frustrated expression

Lena: "If we don’t hurry up, she’ll come in here..."

Alex nipped the top of Lena's right breast affectionately and coaxed

Alex: “I’ll be quick....”

Laughing, the CEO slapped the agent away playfully and they both alighted from the tub to begin preparing for the day ahead of them.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_*Flash Forward –11 Months – One Month Before the Prologue Scene*_

It was around Lunchtime and apparently work never stopped at L-Corp plaza, people scurrying about left and right carrying briefcases, files and tablets as they went about their workday. Alex gripped the brown paper takeout bag she was carrying tighter towards her, the agent expertly avoided the clamouring L-Corp employees as they bustled about, as she made her way to her wife’s office. In the bag were a few cheeseburgers, fries and some shakes for Lena, Eve and Jess. Alex knew that the trio were currently working on some new project and would often forget to eat, so she took it upon herself to ensure that they take a break otherwise her lovely wife and her fiercely loyal assistants would surely work themselves to death.

Walking straight into the penthouse office, Alex stopped abruptly when three pairs of eyes turned at stared at her ravenously

Holding the take-out bag up carefully and being as non-threatening as possible, Alex pretend-gulped and said

Alex: “I come in peace...”

The statement was accompanied by the low rumble of Eve’s tummy as Jess licked her lips hungrily, jokingly the agent pleaded

Alex: “...please...don’t eat me...”

Lena’s dark emerald orbs raked over her wife tauntingly before she husked

Lena: “I can’t promise that love...”

Jess: “If there’s no double decker cheeseburger, Cajun fries and Cherry Cola from Big Belly Burger in that bag you might have to share your wife Lena...”

Eve: “God I’m soo hungry I’d eat Alex as seconds...”

The adorable way Eve pouted as she rubbed her tummy told everyone that the innuendo that Lena and Jess had worked so hard to set up was completely missed by poor Eve, so laughing deeply at Eve’s adorable pout Alex handed the bag over to the tiny blonde and said

Alex: “Here you go...”

Eve: “Did you get me that Cajun chicken burger with avocado?”

Alex: “Yes...and those cheese fries you like...”

Eve’s face broke out into a wondrous smile, she immediately put the bag down on a nearby desk and flung herself at Alex

Eve: “God I love you!!!”

Alex momentarily enjoyed the hug from the younger woman before she locked eyes with Lena over Eve’s shoulder. The agent mouthed a quick _‘I’m sorry’_ and the only response she received was a shrug. Eventually the sound of brown paper tearing and a loud grateful moan broke the moment and they all turned towards the source of the sound.  There sat Jess, on one of the large waiting couches in the reception area stuffing her face with the double cheeseburger Alex brought over. Mouth full and sauce staining her face, the woman looked up and quizzically asked

Jess: “Wha?”

Eve laughed before extracting herself from Alex and moving to join the clearly ravenous Jess on the couch, the pair attacking the contents of the bag hungrily.

Alex: “good lord...where do you guys put it all?”

Jess swallowed before quipping

Jess: “Well...if you want to give us a work out after Lena agent you’re more than welcome...”

Lena rolled her eyes at that and made her way towards her wife, casually draping her arm on the agent’s shoulder the CEO enjoyed how Alex relaxed into her touch. So after gently kissing the agent’s cheek, Lena turned to Jess and chided

Lena: “Jess...stop hitting on my wife...”

Burger sauce stained hands were raised in surrender, earning the woman a round of raucous laughter and once it had gently died Lena pulled Alex closer and husked as her hand dipped lower to cup Alex through the fabric of her jeans

Lena: “So...what am I having for lunch Agent?”

Mouth dry and completely aroused, Alex stammered out

Alex: “Any...Anyth-thing you want...”

Lena smirked and grabbed Alex’s hand firmly before turning on her heel and strutting into her office, the once open door shutting behind them with a soft click

Eve and Jess stared after the pair, cheeks puffed up with food and once they had successfully chewed and swallowed the bites they had taken, Eve softly observed

Eve: “they’re not coming back...”

A beat passed between them before Jess exclaimed

Jess: “Dibs on Lena’s sweet potato fries!”

Eve: “Damn it!!”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Scene Shift- Inside Lena’s Office*_

Once the door shut behind them, Lena ravenously attacked her wife, pasting her body against Alex’s as their lips battled and duelled for dominance.  They were currently standing in the middle of the large penthouse workspace, Alex’s calloused hand gripping firmly on the now exposed skin of the CEO’s waist while Lena’s soft palms cupped the agent’s face as she pulled her in for a kiss

While Alex was busying herself with trying to unbutton Lena’s silk blouse with one hand, Lena breathlessly panted out

Lena: “Alex...Ah...I’m...mmmh...ovulating...”

The agent simply growled in response and lowered her head to nip and bite the now exposed collarbone. Moaning deeply, Lena grasped firmly onto short auburn locks and gasped out as Alex bit down on her skin

Lena: “Ah! Alex...Did you...hear...me?”

Alex hummed against the creamy flesh in response but that wasn’t good enough for the Raven haired CEO, so...tightening her grip on Alex’s locks she gently yanked the woman’s head back and asked

Lena: “did you hear me babe?”

Eyes dark with pleasure and a little punch drunk on everything that was Lena, Alex hazily responded

Alex: “I did babe...”

Lena: “and?”

Her wife’s questioning tone and expression seemed to awaken a more rational part of Alex who immediately responded

Alex: “Well...err...are you sure that we should....? I mean...it’s a little early....”

Lena pulled Alex back to her and pasted their lips together in a luxurious kiss effectively silencing her wife and rekindling the haze within Alex that her question had lifted.  Once air became an issue, Lena softly ended the kiss and husked as she gently pushed Alex towards her office chair

Lena: “We should try...you know...and see what happens...”

**_ (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) _ **

**_Lena pushed Alex down onto her high backed leather chair, seating the agent behind Lena’s ebony white sturdy office desk, rotating the chair away from the entrance to face the adjoining balcony and the beautiful view of the National City Skyline_ **

**_Lena quickly reached forward, burying Alex’s face in the creamy expanse of her cleavage as she  pressed an intercom button and practically rasped to the receiver_ **

**_Lena: “Jess...take an extended lunch....oh and take Eve with you...”_ **

**_Alex smirked into Lena’s bosom, and playfully nipped at the exposed skin which caused Lena to gasp before gently pushing the red haired agent back into the chair._ **

**_Lena then pushed herself up and away from Alex standing before the seated agent as she slowly unbuttoned the rest of her silk blouse and slowly peeled the garment off of her body, revealing an enticingly lacy bra that left very little to the imagination.  The CEO then roughly pulled down her corporate pencil black skirt and then ripped off her matching lacy underwear. Lena was absolute perfection, her body driving Alex wild and the agent instantly hardened beneath her slacks and licked her lips greedily in anticipation since she couldn’t wait to sheath herself in Lena’s warmth._ **

**_Smirking seductively, Lena placed her palms on the inside of Alex’s thighs gently commanding the agent to provide her with access. Nodding gently, the agent parted her legs slightly and practically groaned when Lena’s delicate and nimble fingers traipsed up Alex’s thighs, up towards her pant’s zipper._ **

**_Lena: “off... you might be a little over dressed for the activities I have planned for you...”_ **

**_Obliging, Alex helped and guided Lena’s hand to lower the pants zipper, and Lena gripped the agent’s slacks with a devilish grin before lowering herself and the garment onto the floor. As the garment slid off of Alex’s body, inches of her stiff arousal revealed itself to a clearly aroused Lena who was now at eye level with the pulsing member.  Groaning eagerly, the CEO rasped_ **

**_Lena: “Going Commando?”_ **

**_Alex: “mm...mmh...”_ **

**_Lena: “Good...”_ **

**_Emerald eyes darkened in arousal and Lena’s hand moved forward, gripping the stiff pulsing flesh and massaging it gently causing Alex to buck and moan in pleasure_ **

**_Alex: “Lena! Fuck...Llleeennnaa...”_ **

**_The CEO simply smiled gleefully as she toyed with Alex’s member, knowing full well that the agent was at her mercy. She leaned in closer to her wife’s shaft, her perfect crimson lips against its now weeping head and while maintaining eye contact with her hazel eyed wife, Lena daintily engulfed the bulbous head in her mouth causing her wife to desperately moan_ **

**_Alex: “Fuck...Lee...”_ **

**_Lena smirked at the desperate tone before shifting herself up, slowly and seductively licking the appendage and taking more of the shaft into her open and eager jaw. Relaxing her reflexes to accommodate the length of the entire shaft, Lena hummed in appreciation causing Alex to grunt and immediately grasp the back of Lena’s head, locking her fingers in Raven tresses as the CEO began bobbing her head up and down, slurping and sucking on the stiff appendage._ **

**_Having a powerful woman like Lena Luthor as your wife was intimidating, but having a powerful woman like Lena Luthor on her knees, completely naked in her own office before you was downright intoxicating. Ever the vixen, Lena maintained eye contact with Alex as she purred and hummed in delight, the vibrations causing Alex to moan and grunt deeply at the sensations against her cock. The agent reached down and casually brushed her fingers against the delicate planes of Lena’s creamy neck, feeling the bulge of her member through skin as it was trapped in Lena’s eager and willing orifice_ **

**_Alex: “Uhn...Ooh..right there Lee! Mmmh...”_ **

**_The Agent rocked her hips slightly as she pressed deeper into the brunette’s face. Gripping tighter around her lover’s shaft, Lena hummed gently causing her lover to squeal and squirm_ **

**_Writhing and moaning in pleasure, Alex harshly gripped and ran her fingers through Lena’s raven locks, and groaned in pleasure with each experimental lick and suck from the brunette’s tongue. As the minutes passed, the agent’s grip on Lena’s head tightened as she forced the CEO’s head to stay in position between her legs._ **

**_Alex: “Ah! Uhn....God!...Lena...Fuck...Lena please.......”_ **

**_With the agent gripping the back of her wife’s head, Lena gave a few more licks and sucks before finally allowed Alex to reach her climax, pride surging through her as her name tumbled erotically tumbled from her lover’s lips, and she relished the copious amounts of her wife’s fertile seed passing through her lips._ **

**_Alex slowly pulled herself out of Lena’s delicious mouth with a slow erotic pop and admired the glistening trail of her seed coating the CEO’s face, chin and lips._ **

**_Alex: “Swallow...I want you to swallow it...”_ **

**_Dutifully, Lena swallowed every drop of Alex’s seed and hummed at the delicious taste before leaning forward again and seductively kissing the tip before addressing her lover. The sight clearly had an effect on the agent, whose eyes were once again dark with arousal as her wife addressed her._ **

**_Lena: “mmmh...Delicious...now...now you do something for me...”_ **

**_Placing her dainty soft palms flat on Alex’s thighs to steady her,  Lena hauled herself upwards until she was standing before her newly aroused wife. Alex to her credit leaned forward and placed delicate kisses on Lena’s taut abdomen before leaning further down and giving the CEO’s glistening nether lips a soft and tentative kiss._ **

**_The CEO stood tall before Alex and watched as olive hazel eyes raked over her form seductively_** , **_drinking in her creamy complexion and tantalizing flesh._**

**_Smirking seductively, Lena shifted herself onto Alex’s lap, placed one thigh on either side of the agent, trapping Alex between her legs. She smiled gleefully as she straddled the agent, now dominating the situation._ **

**_A beat passed between them and Alex lifted her hand and inserted her index finger and forefinger into Lena’s aching folds, enjoying how turned on the CEO was after simply sucking her off. The agent’s fingers began working their magic creating a steady rhythm to drive her wife  crazy and within seconds Lena was moaning deeply in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her chest heaving in excitement, her hands had began exploring Alex’s athletic build through the fabric of the agent’s shirt and within seconds Alex slowly withdrew her fingers from Lena’s dripping core once she was satisfied that Lena was ready for her. The CEO then gently lowered herself, letting the hard shaft rub and tease her core. The agent was eager to feel and enjoy Lena’s body as the lubricated shaft, rested gingerly at her entrance, as though waiting for permission_ **

**_Lena: “ah...I want you...please Alex...I want to feel you inside me...”_ **

**_Alex wasted no time in impaling her wife with her now fully erect member, moaning in pleasure as Lena’s warm slick snatched gripped and engulfed her length. The agent  looked up at the CEO’s face as it contorted with pleasure and she let her body surrender itself to her wife’s whims._ **

**_Lena: “Fuck me Agent Danvers...”_ **

**_The command was all Alex needed before the gently rocked herself up, roughly gripping Lena’s hip to steady her wife, before pushing into the brunette’s dripping core. Once she felt the CEO’s hips flush against hers, Alex slowly relaxed as Lena begin bouncing up and down on the agent’s pulsing shaft as Alex leaning forward to tease and bite the creamy bouncing mounds before her causing Lena to moan sensually at Alex's ministrations_ **

**_Lena: "oh!oooh...uhn!harder....please...harder!"_ **

**_she had lifted herself off of Alex before slamming back down, a motion which was steadily driving the agent over the edge...The red head knew that if Lena kept this pace up she would not last much longer,_ **

**_Alex: “God!Uhn!Lena! oh! oh god yes!”_ **

**_The CEO’s moans became more erotic the harder she slammed back down into Alex, and soon the chair began to shake, rock and squeak beneath them, the soft thuds of the back of the chair hitting against the  desk behind it were almost drowned out by Lena’s deeply pleasured moans_ **

**_Lena: “yessss...I'm close... mmmmh...."_ **

**_Alex smirked and obliged the brunette and began roughly thrusting up into her wife’s warm slick snatch. She grinned when the tell tale signs of Lena's impending orgasm became clear and once she felt her release quickening, Alex harshly gripped Lena’s hips and held the CEO firmly in place, impaling the woman fully with her pulsing member and capturing Lena’s lips with her own, muffling the CEO’s screams as she climaxed against the agent. The brunette’s walls clenched around the pulsing shaft and soon Lena broke the kiss roughly and husked into the agent’s ear_ **

**_Lena: “Cum for me Alex...”_ **

**_And she did, Lena’s seductive tone and the delicious grip her core held on Alex’s shaft pushed the agent to her release, resting her head back gently as she filled her wife with her fertile seed._ **

**_ (End of Mature content) _ **

Lena hummed greedily as she felt Alex fill her before slumping down and capturing the agent’s lips in a fevered kiss. It’s been a week since she removed any birth control measures and the CEO couldn’t help but become hopeful

Lena: “You...mmh...think...it work-?”

Alex chuckled sexily and held Lena closer, tucking her naked and trembling wife close to her body burying Lena’s face in the nape of her neck as she rested her chin on the top of Lena’s head.

Alex: “I don’t think it works that fast Lee...”

Lena pouted adorably and played with a loose button on Alex’s shirt

Lena: “I know...I just...I want something that’s _ours..._ ”

Alex: “All in good time my love...we’re still getting the hang of parenting Ruby...it’ll happen when we’re ready...”

Lena lifted herself slightly and faced Alex, Emerald eyes clouded with anxious worry

Lena: “I just...It’s that...”

Alex moved forward and kissed Lena gently, reassuring the raven haired beauty and giving her strength to voice her concern

Alex: “Talk to me Lee..”

Lena sighed deeply and whispered

Lena: “I don’t want to lose you...”

Alex pulled Lena tighter against her and gave the younger woman a reassuring smile

Alex: “I’m right here baby...I’m not going anywhere...”

Lena: “No...Alex...I know that...but...with the DEO...and...there’s a chance that one day you could never come back...and...I don’t want that to happen...I don’t want to be left without a piece of you...”

Gently, Alex kissed Lena’s temple and whispered reassuringly

Alex: “you’ll always have me babe...no matter what...I just found you Lee...I won’t let you go soo easily...”

Lena whimpered softly as she gently pleaded

Lena: “You won’t leave me...no matter how bad it gets... You’ll always come back right?”

Alex hummed reassuringly and tightened her hold on her wife

Alex: “I’ll always find my way back to you...no matter what...”

The CEO hummed in acceptance as a comfortable silence fell over them, the pair staring out over the balcony at the orange tinged glow that streaked across the city sky, unknowingly watching as the sun began to set on their time together, slowly enveloping their lives in uncomfortable darkness until destiny decided to return them to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Sorry this took so long, I’ve been travelling on and off for work and fighting a cold so it’s been difficult finding time to write, edit and post. I know I have to reply to the comments from the previous chapter and will definitely get down to doing that after this.


	9. Chapter 8: It all comes crumbling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a reminder, this story is a love triangle....an angsty, drama filled love triangle....with AGENTCORP listed as the first pairing. That’s done deliberately so interpret that however you wish. There is supercorp in this story because without them it wouldn’t be a love triangle. So please heed the tags and warnings. 
> 
> Now...onto the Story...

_*A Few Weeks before the Prologue Scene*_

_*DEO Building- National City- Alex’s Office-Midday*_

_*Alex’s POV*_

Alexandra Luthor-Danvers was exhausted. Not because there was some world ending emergency...or because there was some visiting bigot from the Army or White House that had to be shown around and had an opinion on everything...no...the Agent was felled by something far more menacing...an enemy that had claimed the time of many agents before her, a foe so formidable that the very mention of it had indestructible aliens such as the ‘Martian Man Hunter’ and Supergirl tremble in fear. Yes...Alex had just faced a battle with a mountain of paper work, and she was glad to say that she had survived.

Now, almost three quarter way into her forty eight hour shift at the DEO,  Alex signed the last form in front of her and was about to rush out of the building and make her way home to her loving wife and family when something peculiar caught her eye. One of the unattended files on her desk was filled with old documents and files they had confiscated during a recent Cadmus raid. Lillian Luthor may have been in the wind and Cadmus may have been laying low recently but Alex had an eerie feeling about the file.

_‘It’s probably nothing again...the last time Cadmus abandoned files at a raid sight the information was outdated or rendered useless...just leave it for tomorrow...right now, Lena’s waiting...’_

Under the large black and white logo of a Dragon emerging from a half moon the words ‘Project Metis’ was printed in large block letters.  The file dated back to the early nineties, and judging by the opening date and reference number listed on the stiff brown paper cover Alex estimated that she would have been around 3 to 4 years old when this particular Cadmus project was launched.

_‘Man...what is it with Lillian and Greek Mythology? It’s really not that safe a code...if you know the myth it’s easy to figure out...So...without looking at the contents, let’s take a guess...”_

Sighing loudly to herself, Alex then began muttering about what little she knew of Greek Mythology

Alex: “Metis...Metis...doesn’t sound familiar to the actual Cadmus myth...so it has nothing to do with the main players of the organisation....”

The agent stubbornly refused to grab her nearby phone or laptop and simply Google the name so instead she rubbed her temple and scratched her memories trying to figure out why the name sounded so familiar.

Alex: “There’s a connection to the Cadmus myth though...not a direct connection...maybe through one of the gods involved? Now...The only greek gods I know of that were involved in the Cadmus myth were Ares...and....”

Realisation suddenly dawned on Alex who triumphantly exclaimed

Alex: “ATHENA!! The connection to Metis is through Athena...Now, according to the myth Zeus cheated on his wife Hera with Metis and they conceived Athena...”

_‘Wow...way to be subtle there Lillian...does that mean this file is about....”_

Curious fear gripped Alex’s heart as she realised that this may change everything for someone she deeply loves.

Alex: “Lena...”

Taking her wife’s name in a breathy almost weary whisper, Alex continued to unpack the myth in her mind

_‘So...Zeus is obviously Lionel...Hera is Lillian so that would make Lena... Athena....so her mother would be...Metis?...Oh God...are these surveillance photos and reports on Lena’s birth mother? Fuck...Lillian’s had these all this time? And she kept it from Lena???’_

Quickly grabbing the file in question, Alex rapidly read the contents...most of it was in code or redacted and there was nothing useful in the file but there was something at the very end of the file that had caught Alex’s eye. A surveillance photograph, in colour luckily...of a tall slender raven haired woman holding the hand of what appeared to be her tiny replica as they crossed some undetermined street. The woman was staring at something in the direction of the photographer so the image captured had recorded the extent of her facial features as best as early 90’s technology could. Alex could tell just by a quick glance that the woman before her shared her wife’s brilliant emerald orbs.

_‘Shit...there’s no doubt about it now...this file is all about Lena and her mom...Aww Lee was soo adorable.... a miniature of her mother.....no wonder Lillian found it difficult to be around Lena, if I had a constant reminder of my spouse’s infidelity living under my roof I’d be cold and distant too...whoa!...did you just empathise with the mother of all evil? The fuck Alex? This woman destroyed your family...could have possibly destroyed Lena’s family and you’re finding ways to feel sorry for her?!’_

Alex then made a copy of the surveillance photo before tucking it safely into the breast pocket of her Armani leather jacket.

Alex: “Lillian had no right to keep this from Lena...”

The agent then put the file back on her desk and with the image tucked safely in her pocket, grabbed her discarded bag, phone and keys and rushed out of her office and towards the exit. She had to tell Lena about this

_‘There’s no secrets between us...she needs to know...we can figure this out together...she needs me, Lena will need me to help her through this...to keep her strong...I need to get to her...’_

And with that thought the agent reached her designated parking spot and flung open the door of her SUV before speeding out of the DEO parking garage as the sun reached its zenith on National City’s clear skyline, a spotlight of sorts for the drama that was about to unfold in the City below. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Scene Shift- Earlier that Morning- Luthor Danvers Penthouse*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Sunlight broke through the open space between the gossamer curtains, bathing the entire room in a warm angelic glow.  Small rays reached the figure dozing adorably on the large king sized bed, gently kissing her creamy cheeks in greeting as she remained locked in the realm of dreams. Eyelid fluttered as memories replayed in her subconscious, keeping the woman in a warm cocoon created by the safety provided by her fondest memories...a substitute since her bed partner had been absent from her side, so...drawing warmth and comfort from her past Lena dozed on knowing that her future was waiting for her

_*Dream/Flashback*_

_The soft scent of soothing pine and crisp clean mountain air filled the small apartment. The old stone building was converted into living quarters and the small family had made the once cold and dreary space their home. A warm hearth was lit, widows closed to keep out the frosty air as a mother and daughter snuggled close to each other on the couch, wrapped up in throws and blankets. Emerald eyes stared into its larger much older replica, listening to the calm soothing voice of a mother blessing and reassuring the most important thing to them._

_Aideen Sullivan stared at her young child, the two year old Lena beaming happily up at her mother as the older woman tried to coax her child to sleep_

_Aideen: “mo chroí **[1]**...the world is scary...but I know...you will be fine...”_

_Aideen leaned forward and kissed her daughter’s forehead gently before continuing_

_Aideen: “You have your father’s temper and acumen...but mo chroí I know in my heart of hearts that you will be fine...”_

_The baby girl she was talking to giggled and gurgled happily as she tried to form words making Aideen smile, thankful for the great gift she had in her child_

_Aideen: “You are mine...my own...but you will belong to another...I know it...I feel it...I fear for you...for your heart...I pray that you’ll be safe mo chroí...I pray that you will have someone to hold you as you face life’s challenges...”_

_Aideen Sullivan held her daughter closer, kissing the child’s raven tresses before picking the girl up and cradling her in her arms, her daughter facing her as she did, tiny palms resting on tear stained cheeks as the woman spoke to her daughter and every deity that would listen_

_Aideen: “You will have a Hero...a protector of all...a protector of Gods....someone who will love you unconditionally...who will defy life itself to make you happy...a partner that will be loyal to you from the moment of your touch...someone who will help you enjoy life’s peaks and guide you through life’s sorrows...a true hero, one that other Heroes look up to...your very own hero whose heart will belong solely to you...This is what you will have my Lena..._ _mo chroí...this is what I wish for you...”_

_The child in her arms burst into happy giggles and leaned forward to gently kiss her mother’s nose before erupting into another burst of giggles, the sound carrying and echoing against the stone walls of the apartment, fading from the dreamlike world and carrying forward into reality_

_*End Dream/Flashback*_

Sunlight flickered across her face, kissing her pale skin and irritating her closed lids, rousing her into wakefulness. Bleary green orbs landed on the digital clock on the bedside table as her body languidly stretched and moved. 10 am was later than she usually slept...but Alex hadn’t been beside her and Lena would never get used to the cold bed sheets  whenever her wife was pulling long shifts at the DEO. The young CEO’s trouble falling asleep was further spurred on by ‘on and off’ bouts of nausea, dizziness and migraines that occurred at the random intervals.

After Lena’s first dizzy spell, Alex, bless her, had instructed Eve and Jess that Lena would be working shorter hours until further notice. Both assistants strongly agreed with the agent’s decision and Lena couldn’t help but wonder if it was because the decision was correct or because the pair had an extremely obvious crush on her wife

_‘Gosh those two! Jess with her blatant flirting and Eve with her adorable rambling...but Alex just takes it in stride...She only has eyes for me...she is mine and the world knows it...’_

The CEO had risen from her bed, selected her outfit for the day before entering her ensuite bathroom and began her morning ablutions. After brushing her teeth, Lena stood under the hot spray of the shower and mused

_‘mmh...showering alone is soo boring...I’ve gotten too spoilt with Alex...the shower just feels empty without her...’_

Once she had turned the water off and grabbed a nearby fluffy towel to dry herself off, Lena had forgone getting dressed and decided instead on a simply yet luxurious house robe to eat breakfast in, deciding that she could change into her work outfit and put her wedding ring back on after she had eaten.

So after greeting Carina who was on her way out, Lena tucked into her breakfast, daintily eating the French toast, fruit and yoghurt prepared for her as her mind wandered to her wife.

_‘Alex should be coming home today...mmmh...how do I surprise her? I told Ruby that she could go to that slumber party over at Cheryl’s.... if Cheryl’s parents allowed her to throw it...so...that leaves the apartment empty for Alex and I...now...I’m thinking dinner, then a massage...and then very hot sex....what was it that mum said?..’_

The CEO thought back to her dream and breathlessly said

Lena: “My own hero whose heart will belong solely to me...”

_‘Alex really is a hero...tough but gentle...strong yet soft...a true protector for me and Ruby...she has such an incredible heart...and it’s mine...she has given me her heart and I have given her mine...’_

Lena: “...a partner that will be loyal to me from the moment of my touch...”

_‘I’m soo glad we decided to give our relationship a try...Honestly...I’ve never been this happy...and it’s all because of Alex... when we first slept together...it was perfect...mind blowing...we fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other....and now I can’t imagine anyone else making me feel that way...and Alex...whew...she’s amazing...I know that many people have a crush on her...that many people want her for themselves...but she’s mine...she likes being mine and I like being hers...’_

Lena smiled happily to herself and breathlessly turned to face the National City horizon as she addressed those no longer on this earth

Lena: “You were right mum...Alex is...everything you had wished for me...your wish came true...you had given me Alex...and Sam...Sam I miss you everyday... I promise that Ruby is ok...that Alex and I are taking good care of her...that I will always be there for her...”

Lena was interrupted from her commune with those dearly departed by the loud echoing ding of the elevator.

_‘Who could that be? Alex is at the DEO...Ruby’s at School and Carina has the day off...’_

So, grabbing a poker from the unlit fireplace and her panic button, Lena made her way towards the foyer to investigate.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Scene Shift- Same Time*_

_*Kara’s POV*_

Riding up the metal elevator cart was taking forever but Kara Danvers had somehow enjoyed it. Being away from earth and living in the city of her birth the past few years gave the Kryptonian a deep appreciation for the mundane things that humans would take for granted. Things like smiling doormen (Argo had AI robots),  riding in sealed elevators (the see through glass on Argo gave her motion sickness), the string of tv shows and movies often left unwatched, the sights and smells of earth...of National City...of her family and friends and just...everyone...she missed it deeply.

_“Gosh I missed everyone...and this City! Argo is great but there’s no Pizza there...oooh! and Pot stickers! Rao! I missed pot stickers....Pizza and pot stickers...maybe after I see Lena I could grab Alex from the DEO for lunch? No...sister’s night...but first I have to talk to Lena...’_

The elevator cart slowly made its way up the floors of the building, leaving Kara to hum a soft tune to herself while the vehicle ascended

_‘I told the doorman downstairs not to buzz Lena before hand...I’m glad that Lena still lives in this building...it’s very secure and very private...and that balcony!! I could come and go as I please, once I tell her...’_

The dinging of the elevator’s arrival at its destination and the whirring and hissing as its doors opened pulled Kara from her thoughts.  The newly returned Kryptonian stepped out of the metal cart and into the large foyer of the Luthor apartment, smiling and appreciating the familiar surroundings. Had she looked closer she would have seen little pictures of Lena, Alex and Ruby on the foyer centre table...she would have seen her sister’s leather jacket on the hook just by the coatroom and Alex’s biker boots and helmet resting on the floor underneath it...but no...Kara did not see any of that...her mind and focus became clouded by the woman she had come to see

_‘Rao she’s soo beautiful...’_

There stood Lena Luthor, clad in a decadently luxurious red silk house robe that hugged the CEO’s form and left little to the imagination.

Lena: “Ka...Kara?”

The Kryptonian smiled and moved forward, invading the other woman’s space and pulling the young Luthor into her arms

Kara: “Lena! Rao, I missed you!”

Once her arms wrapped around the raven haired CEO, realisation had dawned on Kara that her friend and crush was completely bare underneath the silk robe

_‘Oh Rao! It’s like she knew I was coming home...Mon-El was right...she does have a crush on me....’_

Lena: “K-Kara?”

The questioning tone and stutter in Lena’s voice displayed the woman’s shock and Kara took it upon herself to pull the younger woman closer into her arms and explain

Kara: “I’m home Lena...I came back...for you...God I missed you so much Lee! I promise I won’t leave again...Mike and I are done...I’m yours...all yours...”

Breaking the embrace, Kara looked deep into surprised and hazy green orbs before leaning forward

Kara: “I love you too...”

Once those words were uttered, Kara surged forward and captured Lena’s naturally sweet pink lips in a heated and fiery kiss, dominating this moment and the woman she shared it with....the catalyst for the unfortunate events that would soon unfold could have been prevented if only Kara had given Lena a chance to process her return and explain how things had changed in the Kryptonian’s absence.

 

[1] _mo chroí-_ Irish for ‘My Child’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DUN...DUN...DDDUUUNNNN!
> 
> So that happened...what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Sound off in the comments below!


	10. Chapter 9: FUBAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: WARNING NON CONSENSUAL INTERCOURSE/DUBIOUS CONSENT AHEAD!!! Basically...it amounts to infidelity and cheating....So underage readers and look away! I mean it....  
> This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> A/N2: Just so everyone knows, this story is a love triangle....an angsty, drama filled love triangle....with AGENTCORP listed as the first pairing. That’s done deliberately so interpret that however you wish. There is supercorp in this story because without them it wouldn’t be a love triangle. So please heed the tags and warnings. As I said before, Characters will be OOC but again this is fan fiction and such deviations are needed for storytelling. I don’t intend to bash the characters...I just need them to behave a certain way to further my story along...and if you don’t like the portrayal... you can walk away now and I promise there’d be no hard feelings...
> 
> Now...onto the Story...I didn't proof-read this, please keep that in mind when reading

Chapter 9: FUBAR

_*A Few Weeks before the Prologue Scene*_

_*POV Shift- Luthor Danvers Penthouse*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Lena: “Ka...Kara?”

_‘She’s back! Kara’s home! Wait...Kara’s back...in National City...FUCK!’_

The panic in the young Luthor’s eyes was clearly ignored by the returning Kryptonian who strutted forward confidently and pulled Lena into her strong muscular arms

_‘Her arms are too strong...the grip too tight...Alex’s hugs are just perfect...being wrapped up in her strong arms, feeling her solid body against mine....fuck stop thinking about Alex! You’re going to make this reunion with your best friend extremely awkward if you drip all over her...’_

The CEO struggled slightly in Kara’s arms, riding the delicately luxurious garment slowly up her thighs, the silk parting slightly just below her crotch, creating an unintended access point.

Kara: “Lena! Rao, I missed you!”

The Kryptonain’s hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping the garment and Lena in an extremely delicate position and the CEO could practically smell her own arousal gently permeating the air as the silk robe opened wider and wider. Kara had somehow placed a leg between the juncture of Lena’s thighs, resting the CEO’s almost dripping arousal just above the limb.

Lena was glad that her best friend was home...she really was...but thinking about her wife had made the raven haired Luthor extremely aroused and it mortified Lena to no end that her heightened state would be discovered by her said best friend in a matter of seconds when the liquid heat drenched the Kryptonain’s crisp linen pants.

Again, shifting awkwardly and desperately, silently  pleading with Kara to release her, Lena tried to extract herself from the situation to save herself the embarrassment

Lena: “K-Kara?”

The CEO’s shifting had the opposite effect with the Scion of the House of El pulling Lena tighter into her arms, pressing the firm muscular leg against Lena’s dripping heat causing the raven haired beauty to stifle a moan. Luckily Kara hadn’t heard that since she was busy rambling an explanation for her absence all while holding Lena in her arms

Kara: “I’m home Lena...I came back...for you...God I missed you so much Lee! I promise I won’t leave again...Mike and I are done...I’m yours...all yours...”

_‘She’s mine...Kara’s mine...God! I’ve wanted this for soo long...Wait stop that! You’re married...to Alex...you LOVE Alex!’_

Surprise broke through the emerald clouded haze at the remembrance of her love for her wife and in that moment, the Kryptonian pulled back slightly. She didn’t let go completely...but had created just enough space between them so that Lena could see the brilliant blue of Kara’s eyes, the perfect tan of her sun kissed skin and the golden shine of her blonde mane. Kara was beautiful...she was stunning...but she wasn’t Alex. Anyone would be lucky to have Kara...to have Supergirl as a lover but all Lena wanted was the agent who saves the City’s hero.

At the thought of her wife, Lena’s arousal had spiked once again, her eyes glazed over slightly as she became lost in memories of auburn hair and an olive hazel gaze, but she was pulled from falling too deep into her musings by the sudden awareness that her personal space was once again invaded. Kara was staring deep into Lena’s eyes...clearly thinking that the CEO was staring back at her instead of off into space. Crystal blue orbs spoke of ardent devotion, of deep love and of unbreakable promises... all things that Lena had once wished Kara would provide her with and honestly...Lena was a little swept up in the surprise and haze of being close to something that she had once desired. Before she could come to her senses though, a husky whisper threw her further into the abyss, pulling her further away from reality and guiding her towards the forbidden decadence of her former fantasy

Kara: “I love you too...”

Those words...there was a time when Lena would have given anything to hear those words from Kara...from the City’s hero and finally she had heard them. Excited, Giddy...aroused....Lena could not sort out these feelings...could not fully comprehend the precarious situation she had placed herself in because she was immediately distracted by the soft, firm kiss of an emboldened Kryptonian.

_‘She’s kissing me! I’m kissing Kara!’_

She was completely swept up in the moment, having something that she had once so desperately wanted being offered to her so eagerly distracted Lena away from reality.  She felt the hot wet passion of Kara’s devotion to her when a firm and dominant tongue slid into her mouth. Used to the dominant nature of her partner, Lena succumbed to the kiss...instinctively surrendering when she felt hands hungrily move away from her waist before fingers began playing with the tie of her robe. She broke the kiss automatically and breathlessly gasped into her partner’s ear when she felt the cool air of the penthouse apartment caress her heated yet bare skin.

_‘God Yes!’_

She moaned deeply when she felt cool sultry lips nibble and bite at the nape of her neck...driving her mad with desire at the amazing sensation, instinctively she held her lover closer to her exposed body. Her companion obviously thought that the instinctive gesture was a form of consent because second later Lena felt her leg being moved and raised to hook itself around a slender waist before a loud ‘whoosh’ accompanied by a cool gush of air signalled her being moved within the vast, opulent home.  She didn’t register that the impressive feat could not have been performed by her wife. She loved when Alex gently...almost reverently carried her aroused body up the grand staircase and towards their bedroom, but now...with arousal clouding all sense of reason...all Lena sought was her release. Eyes closed, her arching back fell against the cold sheets of the master bedroom, her body open and waiting for her lover to pleasure her.

Lena felt a familiar presence hovering above her. It made her feel safe...secure...in a different way that her wife had made her feel safe and secure...It made her feel loved... _desired...sexy_....again in a completely different way to the one invoked by her wife , but Lena was too aroused to pick up on these subtle differences. Had she been more clear headed she would have realised that the woman hovering above her, trapping Lena’s body beneath hers was not Alex. Lena would have struggled much earlier when she felt strong muscular arms frame her body, keeping her trapped underneath. Her protests would not have easily been overcome by the passionate kisses she was currently engaging in....but one thing...one thing was enough to break the haze.

Lena had partners before Alex...Veronica Sinclair...Jack Spheer...a few odd conquests here and there...but there was no mistaking the way the agent would caress her achingly aroused pubis. Alex had this way of delicately dominating the situation...a balance that no one could replicate...even the Hero of National City.

And so, Lena’s eyes snapped open and the haze slightly lifted when the CEO felt two fingers slowly tease and play with the now wet folds of her soaked nether lips. Her body shifted uncomfortably as it was teased by fingers that was not her wife’s.

Lena: “Kkaarrrraaaa...”

Saying her Kryptonian best friend’s...no...sister in law’s...name, was her way of raising protest to the situation, but Lena’s indignation was drowned in a sea of arousal when she felt two fingers intimately invade her slick heat, plunging her into a haze of desire once again and throwing any rational thought and protest she would have raised into the deep recesses of her mind.

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**Instinctively, Lena began gyrating and bucking against the palm that cupped her sex. moving her body closer to her lover’s with each movement, punctuating each tiny thrust with a small pleasured moan.**

**The brunette opened her eyes at the full, pleasured feeling and smiled at the blonde straddling her, her emerald orbs glazed over as she was lost in what her body now registered as the embrace of a different Danvers. Lena slurred out the name of her companion, her eyes and brain registering that the woman before her was not her wife, but her body refusing to believe it as it gently rocked and thrusted against the fingers buried deep within her**

**_‘This is wrong....this isn’t Alex....it’s our bed but it isn’t Alex....’_ **

**Lena: “Kkkaaaarrraaaa...”**

**Beaming smugly, the kryptonian leant forward and kissed the nape of Lena’s neck, pushing her fingers deeper into the CEO while her thumb began to caress the woman’s engorged clit, eliciting sweet mewls and groans of pleasure from the brunette.**

**_‘Fuck...that feels amazing....’_ **

**Kara: “Rao Lena! You feel soo good...”**

**The brunette was too distracted to register Kara’s words, but her body instinctively reacted, her core clenching and tightening around stiff fingers like it would a pulsing erection**

**_‘What are you doing?!? STOP! LENA STOP IT!!’_ **

**Breathing out the name her blonde best friend, the CEO tried stopping the teasing and thrusting fingers**

**Lena: “Kar...Kkkaaarrraaaa...”**

**But the sound of her name simply spurred the Kryptonian on. Kara had picked up the pace of her thrusts turning what would have been a protest from Lena into a deep and pleasured moan**

**_‘Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...’_ **

**Kara: “Rao Lee...you’re perfect...cum for me babe...”**

**Crooking her fingers deep within Lena’s sex, the Kryptonian slowly stoked the fire of the CEO’s arousal...letting it build...hot and slick in the pool of Lena’s belly...putting the Luthor on the cusp of pleasure and future regret.**

**_‘What the Fuck are you doing??? Stop this!!! Stop this NOW!!!’_ **

**Lena: “Nnnnnh”**

**But again her pleas were silenced, but this time by the deep and dominating kiss of the alien hovering above her, fingers teasing and thrusting into her sex adding to the hazed frenzy that her mind desperately fought against....a battle that was sadly lost by her body’s natural instinct to seek pleasure.**

**Kara: “Mmmh...cum for me Lena...”**

**Fully sheathing her fingers in the slick heat of Lena’s warm snatch, Kara groaned when Lena’s soft mewls of pleasure filled the room as the bed began to gently jerk and rock beneath them as each participant now relished and enjoyed the sensations of their lover.  Kara thrust into the CEO a few more times, gently pushing any protests further away growling each time she had filled her lover completely. A few thrusts later, Kara teased and rolled the CEO’s engorged clit with her thumb and Lena had lost herself to the building coil of pleasure that stirred within her. Moaning and panting loudly, the emerald eyed CEO had let go, instinctively gripping Kara’s shoulders tightly as she lost her self in orgasm.**

**A beat passed then once again,** **their tongues duelled for dominance and predictably Lena submitted to her lover, the blonde’s now slick hand removed from the CEO’s dripping sex had begun teasing and tweaking an engorged nipple into a stiff peak. As Lena’s pants and moans increased Kara bent down and sucked the pebble into her mouth, sampling Lena’s arousal from the perfect bosom as the woman in question writhed and whimpered beneath her.**

**_‘Fuck that’s feels good....NO! NO it’s not good...It’s not Alex...Stop Kara...Please...Stop it...Stop...’_ **

**Lena: “Ple...pleeaassseee....”**

**Moaning deeply as the Kryptonian’s other hand began teasing her clit, Lena rolled her eyes back in pleasure at the assault. But the pleasure was not to last, the Kryptonian quickly removed her slick fingers from Lena’s folds and before Lena’s body could respond with a moan of disappointment Kara lifted her fingers and sucked them seductively causing Lena to groan at the sight.**

**Lena felt a white hot jolt of desire course through her as Kara slowly moved down her body and placed kisses down the brunette’s cleavage and abdomen causing Lena to buck and writhe in a pleasured haze. Soon the kryptonian was nestled between Lena's legs, the blonde used her hands to pull the brunette's thighs apart and blow gently on the CEO’s soaked and aching nether lips...the Kryptonian had clearly used her freeze breath to her advantage because Lena’s body arched forward instinctively....wetting Kara’s lips with Lena’s dripping nectar.**

**_‘Stop it! Control yourself for Fucks sake! You’re married! To ALEX! Stop it Lena....STOP THIS NOW!!!’_ **

**Lena: “Kara...please...please....Sssstppp”**

**But the Kryptonian once again misunderstood her lover’s words...and had once again silenced any protests with gentle kiss to the CEO’s slick throbbing core. The action startled Lena momentarily and her hand flailed out from its former position at the brunette’s side, knocking over a bedside lamp before coming to rest in locks of liquid gold, gripping onto the mane tightly...impulsively as the Kryptonian’s tongue slowly pushed its way into her sex. The usual weight of her wedding ring was missing but Lena’s mind still screamed at her to put an end to this sinful act.**

**_‘Call out to Kara...make her stop!’_ **

**Lena: "uhhmm Kkaarrraaaaaa...."**

**Moaning the kryptonian’s name only encouraged the alien who began to lick and suck Lena’s nether lips before sinking her tongue deep into the brunette’s folds causing Lena to buck her hips forward and roll her eyes back in pleasure.**

****

**Eyes shut and drowning in a hazy sea of pleasure Lena hadn’t registered the audience they had gathered. She had forgotten that she was allowing another to defile her on the bed she had shared with her wife...she had...well...forgotten her wife as the hot slick tongue gently thrust in and out of her aching sex.**

**Lena: “Kara...Fuck...Kara....”**

**The Kryptonian grinned against Lena’s folds and withdrew her tongue and replaced it with her index finger. The intrusion took the CEO by surprise as the brunette bucked wildly against Kara**

****

**Lena: “Ooohh!Fuck...Fuck....”**

****

**Kara began slowly pumping in an out of Lena causing the brunette to groan as the blonde teased her to another release. Without warning, Kara latched onto the panting brunette’s clit and used her tongue to play with the aroused nub, the sound of Lena’s thighs slapping and wrapping around Kara’s head drowned out the hitch in the CEO’s breath.**

**Lena: "uhmnm.....Kkkaaaraaa”**

**Kara began to feel Lena’s walls clench around her finger so she began to pump faster into the writhing woman while flicking the brunette’s clit with her tongue, helping Lena build her climax.**

****

**Lena: "Uhn!  God... Oh GOD...."**

**The brunette moaned loudly, her orgasm hitting her hard and the blond lapped at her aching core, bobbing her head up and down as she 'ate' the writing brunette beneath her.**

**  (End of Mature content) **

****

Lena’s grunts of pleasure had drowned out the sound of a fist hitting the hard walls of the apartment and the soft clink of metal dropping against polished oak afterwards....it drowned out the whirring and departing elevator, their audience had their fill and couldn’t watch Lena reach her peak at the hands of another. Chasing her desire with another, the CEO didn’t register the heartbreak she had left in her wake because in that moment Lena had achieved the heights of her pleasure...but had foolishly sacrificed her marriage to do so.

****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Rewind- Luthor Danvers Penthouse*_

_* POV Shift- Kara’s POV*_

Kara: “I love you too...”

Once those words were uttered, Kara surged forward and captured Lena’s naturally sweet pink lips in a heated and fiery kiss, dominating this moment and the woman she shared it with. Kara preened internally when her beloved began to slowly respond and submit to her domineering passion. Taking the submission as consent for what’s to come, the Kryptonian roughly moved her hands from their spot on the side of Lena’s waist, just at her hips, and  towards the front of her body where the tie of the silk robe sat defencelessly just above the CEO’s crotch. Excitedly, Kara grabbed one end of the silk tie and tugged. Pulling the precariously tightened garment wide open and revealing Lena’s gorgeous and aroused body to the now emboldened Kryptonian. Lena’s moan at the exposure coupled with the sight of her arousal glistening at her core drove Kara mad with lust

_‘Can you see how wet she is? It’s all because of you Kara...Lena is wet for you...’_

 At that thought Kara leant forward and began to nibble and bite the creamy exposed nape of her beloved’s neck, tasting Lena’s arousal on her delicious skin with each gentle nip as Lena’s hands dug into Kara’s body, pulling the Kryptonian against her human lover. Kara let her hands travel once again kneading and massaging as it went before stopping at Lena’s left leg and guiding to hook and rest itself around Kara’s waist exposing Lena’s dripping arousal to Kara’s ministrations in a new angle. Completely aroused Kara used her strength to lift up the whimpering human in her arms before she used her speed to rush to the Master bedroom completely ignoring the changes of the occupants in the picture frames scattered about as she zoomed through the familiar path towards, what she knew as, Lena’s bedroom. Within seconds the Kryptonian had placed her mate on the cool rumbled sheets and watched in delight as the raven haired beauty before her writhed and squirmed at the contact before relaxing and opening her body completely for Kara’s pleasure

_‘Rao she’s beautiful...and she’s yours...all yours...’_

The alien wasted no time in climbing onto the bed, pressing herself ontop of her mate in a way that she had desired for many nights on Argo City. Framing her lover protectively beneath her, Kara leant forward and captured Ruby red lips in a passionate kiss as her hand trailed delicately towards the CEO’s dripping core.

Kara’s nimble fingers opens and parts glistening wet folds before pushing two digits into the slick inviting heat, relishing the reaction she received from her human mate

Lena: “Kkaarrrraaaa...”

_‘Rao she’s perfect...soo wet...soo ready for me...and the way she says my name, I could cum on that alone...Focus Kara...it’s all about Lena now...make her feel good...show her how worthy you are of being her mate and then she will definitely return the favour...’_

Had Kara been slightly more observant she would have seen the tan line on Lena’s ring finger as the CEO’s hands curled into the bedsheets at her side, had she been just a bit more aware of her surroundings her peripheral vision would have seen the heirloom wedding ring glinting as it basked in the sun’s rays from it’s position on Lena’s dresser, but no...Kara was too distracted at the prospect of claiming her mate...that she didn’t stop in her mission fearing that any delays on her part would push her mate into the arms of another

_‘make her yours...show Lena how perfect you are for her...’_

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**With two fingers buried into her lover, Kara pushed her palm forward and covered the moist, aching entrance...pushing her fingers deeper as Lena bucked and moaned against her in pleasure.**

**Emerald eyes snapped open and Kara beamed proudly at the lustful smile she was receiving, thinking that her lover was satisfied with the pleasure Kara was currently giving her.**

**_‘She wants you...only you can make her feel like this...Fuck you were such an idiot, chasing after Mon-El when you could have had this goddess before you...’_ **

**Thrusting and circling her digits within the woman beneath her caused the writhing human to deliciously gyrate and almost bounce against the Kryptonian’s fingers rewarding Kara with the decadent sight of Lena’s heaving bosom and the ever dripping wetness of the CEO’s arousal as it rushed from the woman’s core and coated the palm of Kara’s hand**

**Lena: “Kkkaaarrraaaa....”**

**_‘See? She wants you...The way she says your name...they way her body reacts to yours? Lena Luthor is in to you....’_ **

**Beaming smugly at the prospect of being loved by Lena, the kryptonian leant forward and kissed the nape of Lena’s neck, pushing her fingers deeper into the CEO while her thumb began to caress the woman’s engorged clit, eliciting sweet mewls and groans of pleasure from the brunette.**

**_‘Fuck...she’s soo open...soo willing...she wants this just as much as you....’_ **

**Kara: “Rao Lena! You feel soo good...”**

**In response to Kara’s words, the kryptonian felt the pulsing muscle around her digits pull, clench and tighten deliciously around her...pulling her deeper into the slick snatch of her mate.**

**_‘Fuck...she feels amazing!’_ **

**Lena: “Kar...Kkkaaarrraaaa...”**

**_‘Harder...fuck her harder...she wants it...Lena’s ready for it...ready for you...’_ **

**The Kryptonian misunderstood the way her name was taken and picked up the pace of her thrusts eliciting a deep and pleasured moan from her lover in reward**

**_‘Fuck...she’s gorgeous...and she’s all yours...’_ **

**Kara: “Rao Lee...you’re perfect...cum for me babe...”**

**Crooking her fingers deep within Lena’s sex, the Kryptonian slowly stoked the fire of the CEO’s arousal...letting it build...hot and slick in the pool of Lena’s belly...putting the Luthor on the cusp of pleasure and tempting her with release**

**_‘Keep her wanting more...show Lena that only you can make her cum....’_ **

**Lena: “Nnnnnh”**

**_‘She’s ready for you Kara...’_ **

**Pushing herself into the writhing human for a deep and dominating kiss the Kryptonian increased the pace of her teasing and thrusting into her mate’s dripping sex, keeping Lena at her mercy and Kara fully in control**

**Kara: “Mmmh...cum for me Lena...”**

**Fully sheathing her fingers in the slick heat of Lena’s warm snatch, Kara groaned when Lena’s soft mewls of pleasure filled the room as the bed began to gently jerk and rock beneath them as each participant now enjoyed the act they were participating in.  Kara thrust into the CEO a few more times, growling each time she had filled her lover completely. A few thrusts later, Kara teased and rolled the CEO’s engorged clit with her thumb delighted at how responsive her mate was to her touch.**

**In response, Lena had resumed her loud moaning and panting, before the emerald eyed CEO had let go, instinctively gripping Kara’s shoulders tightly as she lost her self in orgasm, sharp manicured finger nails desperately trying to claw and find purchase on indestructible krypyonian skin.**

**_‘mmh...maybe we can do this under red-sun lamps next time? Really give Lena a chance at enjoying what I have to offer...but leave that for later...right now...focus on Lena...worry about yourself later...’_ **

**A beat passed then once again, and Kara resumed their kiss dominating the woman beneath her before removing a slick hand from Lena’s dripping sex. Smirking lustfully at the willing woman beneath her, Kara rested the moist palm against Lena’s creamy bosom** **, pinching dusty pink nipples before teasing and tweaking the engorged but into a stiff peak. As Lena’s pants and moans increased Kara bent down and sucked the pebble into her mouth, sampling Lena’s arousal from the perfect bosom as the woman in question writhed and whimpered beneath her.**

**_‘Fuck she tastes amazing...maybe a drink directly from the source?’_ **

**Lena: “Ple...pleeaassseee....”**

**_‘Yeah...that’s a good idea...’_ **

**Encouraged by her lover’s deep moans Kara’s other hand travelled the expanse of Lena’s abdomen and began the familiar rhythm of teasing and toying with the CEO’s stiff aching clit, emerald eyes rolled back in their sockets as Lena arched her body forward in consent.**

**_‘Slow down...savour her Kara...you have no need to rush, Lena’s yours...all yours...you have nothing but time...’_ **

**Emerald orbs snapped open when Kara gently removed her slick fingers from Lena’s folds, teasing...almost tempting the writhing human beneath her, the Kryptonian lifted her fingers and sucked them seductively relishing the deeply aroused groan it stirred from her lover.**

**Fingers sucked clean, Kara held herself back from smacking her lips at the delicious taste of her lover’s nectar and instead slowly moved down her human’s body, placing kisses at the valley of the brunette’s cleavage and against the tender abdomen causing Lena to buck and writhe in a pleasured haze. Soon the kryptonian was nestled between Lena's legs, the blonde used her hands to pull the brunette's thighs apart and blow gently on the CEO’s soaked and aching nether lips...Kara had used her freeze breath to her advantage letting the cool air soothe and tease Lena’s hot sex causing Lena’s body arched forward instinctively....wetting Kara’s eager lips with Lena’s dripping nectar.**

**_‘mmh...soo responsive...and all yours...Now...Bon Apetit...’_ **

**Lena: “Kara...please...please....Sssstppp”**

**_‘You heard the woman...don’t keep Lena waiting...’_ **

**Having given her marching orders, Kara shifted forward and placed a gentle kiss to the CEO’s slick throbbing core, Lena was clearly startled by the action because Kara had heard the rattling and crashing of a bedside lamp before soft hands found itself locked into her golden made, gripping tightly and pushing the Kryptonian’s face deeper into her mate’s open and slick core, Kara relaxed her jaw and invited the sweet musky taste of Lena’s nectar on her tongue.**

**Lena: "uhhmm Kkaarrraaaaaa...."**

**Moaning the kryptonian’s name only encouraged the alien who began to lick and suck Lena’s nether lips before sinking her tongue deep into the brunette’s folds causing Lena to buck her hips forward and roll her eyes back in pleasure.**

****

**Kara was so delighted at pleasuring her mate that her super senses failed to notice that there was some standing just outside the wide open door. All Kara could hear was Lena’s racing heart, and deep pleasured moans....she didn’t hear the familiar heartbeat of her sister standing a few meters behind her.  All Kara could smell was the cloyingly sweet scent of Lena’s lust filled arousal....it engulfed her, consumed her and distracted her away from the heady musk that she had long associated with her sister.**

**Lena: “Kara...Fuck...Kara....”**

**_‘She’s soo hot...so ready...’_ **

****

**The Kryptonian grinned against Lena’s folds and withdrew her tongue and replaced it with her index finger. The intrusion took the CEO by surprise as the brunette bucked wildly against Kara**

****

**Lena: “Ooohh!Fuck...Fuck....”**

****

**Kara began slowly pumping in an out of Lena causing the brunette to groan as the blonde teased her to another release. Without warning, Kara latched onto the panting brunette’s clit and used her tongue to play with the aroused nub, the sound of Lena’s thighs slapping and wrapping around Kara’s head drowned out the hitch in the CEO’s breath.**

**Lena: "uhmnm.....Kkkaaaraaa”**

**Kara began to feel Lena’s walls clench around her finger so she began to pump faster into the writhing woman while flicking the brunette’s clit with her tongue, helping Lena build her climax, she was soo preoccupied chasing her mate’s pleasure that she didn’t hear the heartbroken sob...she didn’t hear shaky footsteps as they tumbled away from the master bedroom.**

****

**Lena: "Uhn!  God... Oh GOD...."**

**Kara lapped at Lena’s aching core as the CEO’s orgasm washed over her, bobbing her head up and down as she 'ate' the writing brunette beneath her.**

****

**  (End of Mature content) **

****

Lena’s grunts of pleasure had drowned out the sound of a fist hitting the hard walls of the apartment and the soft clink of metal dropping against polished oak afterwards....it drowned out the whirring and departing elevator, their audience had their fill and left...and Kara hadn’t even registered their presence. Kara had betrayed her hero in the worst way possible.

 

The kryptonian always felt guilty for the sacrifices made by her sister...everything Alex did, all Alex was...it was always for Kara’s benefit. Kara always knew she had taken a lot from Alex and while living in Argo City the Kryptonian’s appreciation for her big sister had increased tenfold. During the trip back to her adoptive planet Kara had vowed that she would never take another thing from Alex ever again...but sadly she had broken that vow the moment she returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I know this chapter is heavy...and frankly this has to be said 
> 
> "Despite the manner in which the above chapter may be interpreted, the author of this work does not...in any way...believe in and/or encourage and/or promote etc, the act of non-consensual intercourse.   
> The author wishes to point out and reiterate the earlier warning in A/N1 of 'Non-consensual intercourse/dubious consent' being present in the above chapter.
> 
> Further, the author does not wish to promulgate/endorse such behaviour as it is in essence ‘rape’ or at the very least Sexual assault. This is a serious issue and if this has happened to you, the author urges you to please contact the proper authorities. 
> 
> The author apologises profusely if this chapter was 'triggering' for some readers and wishes to convey to their readers that inducing such a 'trigger' was never the author's intent. 
> 
> This work is for fictional purposes only, the author merely wishes to tell a fictional story and has used the paradigm of fanfiction to tell a 'far-fetched/drastic/absurd etc story using well established characters (from the Supergirl 2015 TV series canon) and their own dramatic licenses."


	11. Chapter 10: Heartbreaks and Horrible Decisions

**A/N:** Wow...that last chapter was really something huh?.. Honestly, with all the support the ship has in the fandom, I’d never thought I’d see readers that were upset with SuperCorp...sadly though they’re important to the story and if it discouraged you or ‘put you off’ then.... I’m sorry and there’s no hard feelings if you wish to walk away.

In response to calls for a re-write/rethink of the previous chapter ... No I’m not re-writing the chapter at this point in time and here’s why... everything happens for a reason! Now I know everyone had some strong opinions on the whole ‘cheating/infidelity’ thing and that it seemed a bit ‘out there’/ unrealistic...but then again we always see these incredible loving couples who are perfect for each other and then suddenly one of them cheats and it makes no sense...My dear readers, I understand your position...I really do but I need to justify Lena’s behaviour (because (a) I’m the only one who can; (b) I need to defend my girl and (c) I fear that I didn’t write those portions well enough in the story) so... please see below:

  1. Lena's old feelings for Kara come back unexpectedly and she's suddenly so confused by this whirlwind of emotions that she just let's it happen (the sex) so, yes...Lena was horny for Alex...but No, that’s not why she had sex with Kara...Kara has been someone that Lena loved... **loved**....someone that (for purposes of this story) Lena had desired sexually for some time...so Lena slipped, having been given the one thing she had always wanted in the past...she caved and participated in the kiss...but that’s where she tried to draw the line
  2. Now, onto drawing the line...If the fires of Lena’s love for Kara was doused after her marriage to Alex, Kara’s passions had just been lit...Kara just realised and embraced her love for Lena and had taken her usual ‘Kryptonian brute strength approach’ to this... it’s called ‘dubious consent’ for a reason because Kara used her body and ministrations to ‘coerce’ Lena into participation...it’s basically a subtle way of saying Kara raped Lena….because she overpowered Lena and refused to give Lena an opportunity to say ‘no’ or to put a stop to things and once Lena lost that opportunity, that lustful haze set in where her body reacted to the stimulation thereby ‘drowning’ her protests…here’s the point where you’d raise that whole argument about why some woman climax while being raped...climax/orgasm doesn’t necessarily mean that a person is enjoying the act that they’re participating in...it just means that their body is reacting naturally to the heightened stimulation.


  * If you read carefully, Lena tried to protest...she tried to stop it...but her protests were drowned out and misconstrued by Kara as being a form of encouragement (because who stops to analyse a situation during the haze of sex?)...further, and this is just my opinion so I could be wrong...Kryptonian’s have a denser centre of gravity than humans...so I’d like to think that Lena couldn’t push Kara off but would have hoped that her former best friend wouldn’t manipulate her body against her...I tried to show it after that first initial moment of celebration, Lena quickly came to her senses but then buoyed between hazy arousal and level headedness throughout the encounter...


  * The way I see it (or tried to tell it) on some level, Lena knew that Alex wasn’t touching her but her body was ‘out of her control’ or on ‘autopilot’ so to say, and her guilty conscience tried to compensate for what was clearly a horrible betrayal by making her envision Alex during the act....It's like that situation where you crave chocolate Ice cream but don't get it...after a while of not having it and moving on/committing to another treat, suddenly you are presented with the ice cream and  you gorge on it, the afterwards, once you're sated, you slowly regret your actions... and try to tell yourself it wasn’t all chocolate ice cream...it's that mindset and motivation that will drive Lena in the upcoming chapters because she had moved on from Kara...she fell in love with Alex, but in a moment of weakness she regressed and over indulged but the guilt of betraying her spouse had manipulated the stimulation she had received in an unhealthy way to protect her (by making her envision Alex during the act of sex) 


  * An argument could be made that Lena should have fought harder against Kara (and to an extent, I agree) but unfortunately she was too docile and that’s something she would regret later on...


  * I know the situations/scenarios in the previous chapter read as being ‘far-fetched’/Absurd/drastic etc…but I remind you dear reader that this is a work of fiction and I’m using dramatic licence to tell the story I have planned in the best way that makes sense. I point out the following:-



 a) A tag for the story warns of ‘Dubious consent’ and further A/N1 for the chapter warns of ‘non-consensual intercourse’, ‘dubious-consent’, ‘infidelity’ and ‘cheating’; and

b)the title for the previous chapter is "FUBAR" which is a military acronym for "Fucked up beyond all Repair" is important because, at this point in the story, to some/most of these characters the situation is and/or will be "FUBAR" and that will drive their characterisation going forward, because once the story moves forward the incidents of that chapter will influence their characterisation and developments.

  * I know how things looked between Lena and Kara to you as a reader and an observer….and it’s that exact standpoint/perception that fuels the landscape of the current chapter


  1. Now, onto Kara...Kara, to me, always lives in this blissfully ignorant little fairy-world where everything just has to happen the way she wants it and she believes what she wants to believe. Afterwards she learns the hard way that life doesn’t always pan out the way you want it to...we’ve seen it with Astra, the time she got fired from Cat Co, during Alex’s kidnapping and even during Season 3 while she was on Argo...bottom line is, in this story...Kara had wanted Lena...so she acted on it, consequences be damned because (I feel) Kara never worries about the aftermath of her actions (it’s that whole ‘bull in a china shop approach’), some readers are saying _‘you should have left it at them kissing...why go further?’_..without giving too much away...a sexual encounter between Lena and Kara is important for the story later on...it’s a tool to teach Kara that there are consequences for her actions and a way to set up the character dynamics and motivations for future chapters...that’s all I’m saying on the subject.


  1. And Finally (for this A/N1 that it is) sometimes something must break and be repaired for it to become stronger and more beautiful than it originally was (see the Japanese art of Kintsugi and even human bones as they heal) so yes I needed a way to pull/rip Lena and Alex apart…and yes, I took an extreme way to do it but know this…this work is tagged with ‘AgentCorp’ as its main pairing so in order for future chapters to make sense this had to be done so that their relationship could become stronger.



**A/N 2:** MAJOR ANGST AHEAD! Seriously...it only gets worse from here, after all you have to wade through the darkness to appreciate the light at the end of the tunnel...Keep tissues on standby and don’t hurt your devices as you shout out your frustrations at the screen. It’s mercifully short so there’s that...

Now...onto the chapter

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 10: Heartbreaks and Horrible Decisions

_*Same Day- Still a Few Weeks before the Prologue Scene*_

_*Rewind- POV Shift- Luthor Danvers Penthouse*_

_*Alex’s POV*_

‘ _Lena will need me to help her through this...to keep her strong...I need to get to her...’_

Those were the thoughts pounding in Alex’s subconscious as she raced to the Penthouse Apartment she now called home. Worry...anxiety...and a desperate need to be with her beloved wife drove her determination to be at Lena’s side as soon as possible. Rushing through the lobby of the building, Alex gave a courtesy wave in greeting to the doorman and dashed towards the private elevator situated in the far corner.  Her mind was too preoccupied with the need to hold Lena in her arms that she ignored the pit of dread pooling in her gut. Alex was a field agent...and a scientist to boot. She didn’t believe in silly superstitions but there was no denying that her instincts were spot on, she had felt similar feelings whenever she believed a mission was about to go bad and was eventually proven right but right then in that moment, Lena was more important than some silly feeling that could turn out to be nothing.

_‘Power through it Alex...it’s probably nothing...Lena’s more important right now...’_

Poor Alex...she had no idea that the source of her impending dread was the very woman she was rushing up to meet. Had she known, she would have stilled her movements, delayed her arrival...heck she would have avoided her apartment entirely...anything that would have spared her the pain that was just around the corner. But alas, fate is a cruel mistress and ignorance a powerful motivator with Alex Luthor Danvers being an unwilling pawn brought closer to betrayal as the elevator steadily climbed the floors of the building. She tapped her foot impatiently while watching the glowing numbers signalling the passing floors until finally, the carriage stopped at its destination.

Alex was home...but the entire apartment felt...odd. There were many times that Alex had come home to an empty penthouse, normally it was after pulling extra long shifts at the DEO while Lena, Ruby and Carina would all be out doing their respective tasks for the day....but even then, the vast space had still managed to be warm...inviting...homey... now though it felt cold, closed off...as though something terrible had or would transpire...

_‘Oh god Lena!’_

Fearing for her wife’s safety, Alex called out into the empty home

Alex: “Lena!”

The lack of response did nothing to quell her impending sense of dread

_‘I was right...something’s wrong...Lena’s in trouble...’_

Suddenly the sound of a loud rattling crash echoed from upstairs, amplifying Alex’s fear and propelling the agent up the grand staircase in a rush to save her wife from whatever horrors she imagined had taken hold of the CEO.

_‘Fuck...Lex could’ve sent some one...or Lillian? Edge wouldn’t try anything...not after the last time... maybe it’s one of my enemies?’_

But it wasn’t an enemy...it was a friend...a sister that placed Alex’s entire world in peril. Rounding the corner, Alex reached for her sidearm and walked towards the open door of the Master Bedroom.

_‘It’s not Locked...Lena could still be in there...’_

Lena: "......uhhmm....”

The sound of her wife’s moan was registered by the agent as being of one in pain not pleasure...Alex had heard the exact same moan many times, usually it was because of her or the thoughts of her that caused her beloved wife to make such a sound, but since she was standing outside the bedroom and Lena was scheduled to attend and had now missed a very important morning meeting...Alex knew something was very _very_ wrong.

Walking slowly, easing her footsteps so as to keep her presence hidden from the occupants of the room, Alex titled her head slightly and peeked into her own bedroom, her heart sinking at the sight that greeted her

_‘What the? WHAT THE FUCK?!?’_

There was her wife, the silk robe that Alex preferred on her open wide, laying on their marital bed, arching her back, bucking and writhing into the mouth of some mysterious blonde.

 _‘Is she being forced? Wait...no...Lena’s got a firm grip on the back of this woman’s head...really pushing this stranger towards her cunt...so yeah...my wife’s definitely enjoying herself...my wife is enjoying herself...fuck! She’s cheating on me! Lena’s cheating on me....’_  

Alex quickly clamped a hand over her mouth stifling the choked sob that accompanied such a harrowing realisation, her eyes stinging with tears and her body shaking with a slow simmering anger.

Ever the masochist, Alex couldn’t bring herself to look away, so she stood there...frozen watching her wife writhe and moan....watching her beloved’s face contort familiarly in pleasure, by Lena’s face alone Alex knew that the woman was close...It...after the CEO’s bountiful bosom... was Alex’s favourite thing to look at during sex. Her lover’s emerald eyes were shut, so there was no way her wife knew she was standing there...and her wife’s companion...well they were tongue deep in her wife’s cunt so they definitely had no idea Alex was behind them...watching them defile her bed and disrespect her.

But that wasn’t enough, Lena had defiled their bed and disrespected their marriage but Alex had loved her so much that she would’ve looked past it...she would have forgiven Lena immediately  if not for the name moaned out by her wife

Lena: “Kara...Fuck...Kara....”

_‘Kara?...That’s Kara? FUCK!’_

It really was a horrible way to find out that your sister had returned from outer space...it was an even worse way to find out that your wife was cheating on you. The sight of Lena with some stranger would have been more tolerable than the one before her, after all...Alex knew all about her wife’s feelings for her sister...it was Lena who had reassured her that those feelings were long gone when the two of them became intimate so the CEO knew all about Alex’s fears...her insecurities when it came to the Kryptonian she called sister.

_‘Lena never loved you...you were right...you were just a place holder until Kara came back...Lena may have denied it but you can see the truth with your own eyes...your sister’s fucking **your** wife in **your** bed...’_

Lena: “Ooohh! Fuck...Fuck....”

Lena’s voice rang through Alex’s head, driving the knife of betrayal deeper into Alex with each pleasured grunt and moan

_‘....just leave Alex...go...get out of here....they won’t notice that you’re gone...and frankly I don’t think that they’d really care...”_

Turning on her heel dazedly, Alex stumbled slightly as she tried to quietly create some distance between herself and her bedroom. She hadn’t even cleared the corridor when the sound of her wife’s loud breathy pleasured moans echoed behind her...taunting her with her inadequacies

Lena: "uhmnm.....Kkkaaaraaa”

_‘She used to moan like that for you...Fuck...she probably faked it...Lena probably faked her entire relationship with you...It’s always been Kara for her...All she wanted was Kara...but she got you instead...Lena’s probably not faking it now...after all Supergirl has to be perfect at everything...including fucking your wife!’_

Alex didn’t even realise it but her body reacted, raising her left hand unconsciously, clenching it into a fist and then proceeding to punch the nearby hard concrete wall over and over each time Lena loudly grunted or moaned deeply in pleasure. The sheer force of the punch coupled with the biting metal of her wedding band cut and bruised skin, damaging the agent’s knuckles and splattering flecks of crimson blood onto the crème walls with each hit, but the searing pain was ignored because it didn’t quell the aching rage in her heart. 

_‘She never loved you....who would love you when they can have Kara? Who would choose you when they could have Supergirl? You’ve been played Alex...but you can’t remain a fool any longer...’_

Again, her wife’s echoing moans of pleasure filled her ears and pulled her away from her thoughts

Lena: "Uhn!  God... Oh GOD...."

_‘She’s cumming...fuck...my wife’s cumming in our bed because of my sister...’_

Clenched fist still against the wall, Alex hastily raised her other hand and quickly wiped the tears clouding her vision. Trying and failing to keep her composure, Alex once again stifled the hot wet sob that escaped her throat as she cried softly at the top of the stairs of her  home.

_‘Fuck...stop it...just stop it...they don’t deserve your tears...pull yourself together Alex! Stop being a fucking cry baby...if your wife wants to fuck your sister then good riddance...You don’t need them...just divorce her and leave...leave the city...heck leave the country...’_

But just as that thought crossed her mind a soft vibration from her jacket pocket stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Hastily wiping her eyes with her uninjured hand, Alex then reached into the breast pocket of her jacket and fished out her smart phone, the screen lighting up automatically as it faced her and her heart sank further when she read the notification that lit up the screen

 **‘pick up Ruby from school’** had been displayed on the device’s screen, the reminder that Alex couldn’t be selfish in this situation even though Lena was. It wasn’t just her that would be affected by a divorce...it would be Ruby as well...

_‘This will crush her...She lost Sam and now Lena and I...well we could be...it’s not definite but there’s no way I can stay here with Lena after this...I don’t think I could ever look at her the same way again...but if Lena’s happy...that’s all you ever wanted right? For her to be happy...’_

It was a sobering thought...thinking about and prioritising Lena’s happiness over her own, especially in the present circumstances. Alex bit back a harsh laugh at that and wiped the tears trailing down her face

_‘She’s fucking your sister and you just want her to be happy...you’re a fucking idiot Alex...you’re a fucking love struck idiot! How could you even think about her happiness right now? What about what you want? Huh? Have some pride damn it! Why would you even think about that right now?’_

The answer came to her when she caught sight of her wedding band while wiping away a fresh batch of tears. The simple gold band taunted her...reminding her that her marriage was a sham right from the very beginning. Alex had forgotten that Lena had married her just to keep Ruby in her life...Alex had forgotten that her marriage was just to show child services that Ruby had a loving home...but it all came rushing back to her. Somehow...somewhere...while playing make believe with Lena, Alex had lost her heart...she bought the fantasy she was trying to sell to others...but Lena didn’t...Lena had known all along that it wasn’t real and had harshly reminded Alex of that very fact. But it didn’t matter...Alex had fallen...deeply...and there was nothing she could do about it because it all boiled down to one simple truth

_‘You love her...you still love Lena...knowing that she was never really happy with you...knowing that she’d leave you the first chance she got...and yet you still love her you fucking dumbass! You love Lena...but she doesn’t love you...’_

At that thought, an anger overcame Alex who then pulled her hand away from the now blood stained wall and harshly pulled her wedding ring off of her ring finger. Once the band had slid loose, Alex stared at it for a few seconds

_‘You love her and she doesn’t care...’_

At that thought, the agent dropped the band in her hand with a soft ‘clink’ onto the nearest polished oak table before practically racing down the grand staircase and towards the foyer.

_‘She never cared...but this isn’t just about you...it affects Ruby too...go! Get to Ruby...help her prepare for what’s to come...she can’t lose everything all over again.’_

Refusing to turn back, refusing to hold her head up like she usually did whenever she left her home, Alex hastily called for the elevator and stepped onto the metal carriage as soon as the doors opened. Her departure just as unnoticed as her arrival but that didn’t change the fact that Alex’s world just imploded...that her entire life just changed  but unfortunately for her it was about to get a whole lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Well? What did you think? Let me know in the comments below  
> Oh and just a note...In my mind, Alex wouldn’t confront a person who betrayed her...from what we’ve seen in canon, every time Kara has done something to hurt her Alex just stood there silently and took it...examples of such times include the Danvers’ sisters fights in Season 1 Episode 16 “Falling” (the Red Kryptonite Episode) and again in Season 3 Episode 1 “Girl of Steel”. So yeah...even though Alex is this tough as nails agent, she’s a masochist (I think it’s because of the pressure Eliza put on her to look after Kara when she was a teenager) and wouldn’t want to confront a loved one that hurt her...that’s just my opinion though...feel free to disagree with me in the comments!


	12. Chapter 11: Hard Times and Harsh Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MAJOR ANGST AHEAD! And no, I’m not being cruel...It’s for a reason... I swear! Remember this is an angst filled, Dramatic Romance...a tumultuous AgentCorp Love Story , so please bear with me
> 
> A/N2: It’s a short update...I know...Sorry about that. Things have been a bit crazy at work (I’m up for a promotion and the higher ups are sending me for further training) so updates might be slower than usual going forward. I’m still going to be writing this story in my free time, I just don’t know how much of that I’m going to have for the next month. For now, here’s chapter 11...

_*Continued from Previous Chapter- Same Day- Still a few weeks before the Prologue Scene*_

_*On the Road to National City High School*_

_*Alex’s POV*_

_‘Get to Ruby....Get to Ruby....’_

The DEO agent should not be driving. Legally, after experiencing such a debilitating shock Alex should not have gotten behind the wheel. Maybe it was a desperate desire to rush out of the penthouse apartment and away from the sight of her wife and sister or it was this sudden suicidal need to end it to spare herself the pain....or maybe it was a combination of both...Alex really wasn’t sure so she kept the smiling face of her teenage daughter in her mind, the thoughts of the teen keeping her lucid and somehow able to keep her car in motion without endangering herself or anyone else

_‘Ruby...Ruby can’t go through this again...she can’t have her family destroyed again....’_

Feeling her chest tightening and her breath becoming shallow, the DEO agent recognised the signs of the oncoming panic attack, so...ever the careful road user, she pulled over to the side of the road and practically fell out of the SUV onto her knees at the curb. Feeling the bile rise in her throat she expelled the meagre contents of her stomach onto the grass beneath her before wiping her mouth with her hand and standing up. Luckily it was a slow day, very few cars about and although a warm and inviting place the citizens of National City did not stop to assist the spiralling agent and for that Alex was grateful. Opening her car door once again, Alex rummaged about for the water bottle she always carried with her, took a deep pull, gargled and spit the rinse out onto the grass before getting back into her vehicle.

Alex: “Stay calm...you need to stay calm...you remain calm and then Ruby will be calm...ok...just keep it together...”

Talking to herself in her now closed vehicle was a sure sign that Alex was steadily losing it but the agent ignored the small concerns for her sanity and continued to reassure herself.

Alex: “Ruby...you have to be strong for Ruby...she can’t lose her family again...”

But then self doubt reared its ugly head...Alex’s confidence having been shattered by Lena’s betrayal did absolutely nothing to re-assure the now spiraling agent.

_‘But she won’t lose her family...they’ll just get rid of you...you weren’t supposed to be there anyway...it’ll be Lena, Ruby and Kara...one big happy family...’_

Alex: “NO....”

_‘Who would want you if Supergirl is an option? Lena chose Kara so why wouldn’t Ruby?’_

Alex: “No...Ruby...Ruby loves me...’

_‘No...she’s stuck with you....just like Lena was...but they don’t have to be...not anymore....now that Kara’s back...’_

Alex: “No no no no...stop it...”

_‘Face it Alex...no one cares...no one ever cared...it’s always been about Kara...fuck, even Eliza never bothered about you....call her... call your mother now and see...she’ll either be too busy to take the call or immediately side with Kara once she hears what happened...’_

Alex: “Shut up...”

_‘Call her...prove me right...’_

Alex: “Fuck”

Swearing, Alex rummaged around and found her phone, shakily dialling the familiar digits of her mother’s phone number. The line rang for a few moments, before the familiar sound of Eliza’s answering machine filled Alex’s ears.

_‘See...she’s too busy...she’s never too busy for Kara...’_

Alex: “Fuck....”

The tone rang through the silence, signalling that it was time for Alex to leave her message.

Alex: “Hey...Err...Hi mum...err..I...I’m not sure how to...what I’m saying is...things are...just...I’m sorry...Lena and I...I love her but...Shit...sorry...I’ll explain the next time we talk but things are going to be rough...with all the changes....errm...just...just don’t blame Lee...please...I love you...”

The end beep rang through Alex’s ears signalling that the message had been recorded. Drying her now moist eyes with her sleeve, Alex took a deep breath to calm herself  before restarting her vehicle and resuming her journey towards Ruby. While driving she tried to keep her mind blank in an attempt to better focus on the road but her mind wandered to the images of her wife being pleasured by her sister.

_‘Lena moaning for Kara...Lena writhing under Kara...Kara licking Lena’s ....fuck STOP IT!!!”_

While driving, Alex let instinct take over and guide her on the familiar route towards Ruby’s school.  When suddenly Alex resumed talking to herself, trying to come to terms with the disaster that was her life.

Alex: “My marriage is over... Fuck...Lena and I...we...we’re over...she wants Kara...she always wanted Kara....”

_‘I’m not enough for her...why am I never enough...It’s Kara...everyone wants fucking Kara....’_

The thought of her Kryptonian sister and the memory of the bubbly blonde burying her face between her wife’s legs caused Alex to tightly grip the steering wheel.

Alex: “Kara’s back...Kara’s back and suddenly I don’t matter anymore...She’s back and it’s all about her...”

  _‘I shared my parents.... my friends...my life....fuck I even made my career all about her but that wasn’t enough...no...Kara had to take my wife...’_

Gripping the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip Alex harshly muttered out

Alex: “Stupid selfish Alien and her fucking annoying dopey puppy smile...”

_‘Maybe that’s why everyone likes her more...she’s all sunshine and rainbows...you’re just depressing...such a buzzkill...but you had to be that way...you had to watch out for Kara...had to take care of Kara...protect Kara...she’s a fucking bullet proof alien but you had to protect her...you had to put yourself in danger to keep her safe...’_

Just as the thought flowed through her a sudden depressing grip held her heart as she remembered her wife’s early infatuation with Kara just as she passed through the driveway gates of National City’s high school campus.

Alex: “But she’s the one Lena loves....Lena always wanted Kara...but she said...she fell for...fuck...who am I kidding? She just used you...Lena couldn’t possibly have loved you...you’re nothing...nothing compared to Kara....how could she have been happy with you? That judge was right...you’re reckless, impatient...an alcoholic....how could Lena ever be happy with you? ”

_‘She deserves so much better than you...she knows it...Lena is so much better off without you...If Lena wants her I’ll step aside...At the end of the day....it’s all about what Kara wants right? And if she wants my wife then she’ll have her...I never got a say growing up so I sure as hell won’t get a say now...’_

Drying her eyes again, the car came to a quick stop as she pulled into an available parking space and waited for her teenage daughter

Alex: “Just leave quietly Alex...don’t drag it out...you can’t fight for something that was never yours to begin with...just go...let them be happy...”

_‘Ruby will understand that Kara is a better parent for her....that Kara is better for Lena...and if she doesn’t, well make her understand...you have to...save her family...don’t let Ruby go through that loss again....’_

Suddenly a loud rapping on the passenger side window pulled Alex from her thoughts, looking up at the new arrival through the slightly tinted glass, Alex gave them a watery smile before unlocking the door. The loud click of the door opening and the creek of it swinging open was accompanied by a loud sigh from the over dramatic teenager that was her daughter and the Red head hoped she could hold herself together long enough to explain to the young teen that she was doing this because it was what’s best for everyone, but little did Alex know that in the next few hours while she struggled to convey her emotions to her teenage daughter, the universe would cruelly make the decision for her and destroy the family that Alex was so desperately trying to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: So...In my head Alex is this masochistic, self sacrificing soldier with Zero confidence in herself because of the pressure Eliza put her under to look after and protect Kara. I wish the show would explore the resentment Alex should carry towards Kara but they just sweep it under the rug...the mind wipe (although a ridiculous plot device) would have given them a perfect chance to show the strain in their relationship with Alex’s memories being devoid of Kara’s true nature the harsh scoldings and pressure Eliza put her through as a teen and later young adult would only fuel the fire of resentment...but No...the CW decided to make them closer than ever...why? God knows....but I wanted to show that resentment here...Alex, to me...is suffering from a form of Stockholm syndrome... she loves and hates Kara in equal measure but because she’s been held in this role long enough by her mother and later Kara she automatically places herself at fault for everything so that the perfect image of Kara won’t be tainted...Kara holds Alex captive in that way and no matter what Alex would always return to her...


	13. Chapter 12: Heated Words and Hasty Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MAJOR ANGST AHEAD! Seriously...you know how they say when it rains it pours? Well get ready for a cloudburst of emotion...this is going to get really, really dark...and could be triggering for some people so if you are uncomfortable or triggered....please stop reading.

_*Continued from Previous Chapter- Same Day- Still a few weeks before the Prologue Scene*_

_*In Alex’s SUV on the Way to the DEO*_

_*Ruby’s POV*_

Alex was silent...which wasn’t really unusual as the agent expertly weaved through traffic at a dangerous pace. After being in the redhead’s care for an extended period of time, the youngest Arias was used to agent’s blended style of high speed, evasive and somehow completely safe driving. Usually Alex would have the radio on or would talk to Ruby about her day but all attempts at conversation made by the teenager were met with stony silence. In hindsight, that should have been Ruby’s first clue not to burden an already complicated situation. But alas, the teenager was oblivious to the heavy weight of the bombshell that had just torn through her family.

Frankly in that moment all Ruby cared about was the party her best friend Cheryl was hosting. It was all planned out weeks ago...Alex would drop the teenager off after school at the Coulson’s home and Lena’s chauffer would pick the girl up first thing on Sunday morning. Ruby had even gone so far as to make arrangements before hand, having Carina help her pack and prepare her sleeping bag and other essentials for Lena’s driver to drop off earlier that day. It would have been easier for Cheryl’s mother to just take the teen with her after school but Ruby hadn’t seen Alex in days and the teen insisted that Alex be the one to take her just so they could spend time together. Ruby had been looking forward to her time with the agent, usually they would laugh and joke or bond over silly things but now, the agent’s clenched jaw, the resonating silence of the vehicle and the distracted way that Alex responded to her was grating on the teen’s nerves. Ruby took it in her stride but her patience ran out the moment Alex drove past the turn to her friend’s house and continued on the freeway....taking the all too familiar route to the DEO.

Ruby: “Turn....Alex! You missed the turn!”

The agent didn’t react...didn’t apologise for messing up something that was clearly important to the now petulant teen...didn’t even try to reroute the vehicle towards their planned destination...no, Alex just drove...silently...her mind clouded with possible ways to gently break the news of her imploding marriage to the teen sitting beside her, a fact that Ruby wouldn’t learn until it was far too late

_‘What’s wrong with her? Maybe something happened at the DEO and she doesn’t want to talk about it...but that’s soo unlike Alex, she never lets her work affect our time together...maybe when I come home on Sunday we could talk about it....or Lena could beat me to it and lift Alex’s mood before then...Gosh they’re soo cute! They scandalise poor Carina though...then she shields my eyes because really I don’t want to see my pseudo parents going at it like rabbits....like...eewww...but seriously, I think it’s sweet that they’re soo in love...but sometimes I wish they kept their hands to themselves around me....’_

Smiling to herself at that thought, Ruby turned in her seat to face Alex, who remained unchanged to the teen’s eye. The agent continued to drive in silence and (appeared to be) hyper focused on the road ahead.

  _‘I hope Lena has better luck figuring out what’s wrong...God! this silence is killing me! I have to be at Cheryl’s in a few minutes and Alex’s mood is totally spoiling everything! Okay...just...find a quick fix and that might solve the problem...’_

Leaning forward, Ruby switched on the onboard GPS navigation system and began clicking a few buttons before typing in her friend’s address into the device

Ruby: “There! We should be there in the next ten minutes...Whew, Lucky there’s an alternate route otherwise you’d have to circle back, huh Alex?”

Again her attempt at conversation was met with silence and had Ruby known what was really going through the agent’s mind, the teen would have handled the next few minutes differently. Had Ruby known what Alex had just learnt the teen would not have made her attendance at the slumber party such a big issue. Looking back, remembering what she had said to Alex...remembering the hurt and defeated expression on her face, Ruby would always regret how she acted...but she was a teenager...a blissfully ignorant teenager who, in that moment, believed that her parent...her hero...was being a dismissive jerk.

_‘Okay...the silence is getting old now...I’ll take a nod...or a hum....something...’_

Ruby: “Alex?”

Saying the agent’s name once again successfully removed the agent from her thoughts but all that effort only earned Ruby a distracted and curious hum in response

Alex: “Mmmh?”

_‘A hum...I can work with that... now tell her to turn at the next exit otherwise we’re going to be driving in circles on this freeway!’_

Ruby: “Take the next exit on the left....boy, you really are out of it today! Honestly, you shouldn’t be driving when you’re this tired...”

Alex simply nodded quickly brushed her hair out of her eyes as she continued to drive. The GPS alerted them to take the next exit as Ruby indicated but once again Alex drove past it

Ruby: “ALEX! You forgot to turn again! Now we’re going to be late to Cheryl’s!”

Finally Alex engaged Ruby in conversation but unfortunately what she had said angered the already frustrated teen and became the catalyst for the string of harsh words that Ruby would forever regret saying.

Alex: “We’re not going to Cheryl’s...”

A beat passed between them, the only sound was the automated voice of the GPS saying _‘re-routing’_ over and over again as Alex ignored it and continued on the route towards the DEO

_‘WHAT??? But we planned this weeks ago!’_

And it was exactly that thought that Ruby indignantly shouted out

Ruby: “But we planned this weeks ago!”

Alex’s focus remained on the road as she distractedly replied

Alex: “Plans change...”

Ruby: “NO! Lena said...”

Alex: “Lena isn’t here right now...”

Ruby huffed angrily at Alex’s distracted and eerily calm tone, crossed her arms over her chest and dramatically slouched back into her seat, a petulant scowl on her face. She didn’t mean what she said next...honestly she was just angry and lashing out...it didn’t help that the woman who Ruby looked up to as her hero was suddenly being a selfish jerk in Ruby’s opinion

Ruby: “At least Lena’s around when I need her...”

That got a reaction from Alex...all of Ruby’s previous attempts to engage the agent hadn’t worked...it was a sad notion that the teen’s polite tries and happy laced words didn’t reach the agent but her words spoken in frustrated anger did.  To her credit, Alex didn’t say anything to admonish the teen, she simply sighed deeply and said the girl’s name...the tone clearly indicated to the young Arias teen that Alex had made her decision, there was nothing Ruby could do to change it and that the agent was frustrated with Ruby for even whining about what was decided

Alex: “Ruby...”

Ruby: “NO! It’s not fair...we agreed on this weeks ago! I did everything you and Lena asked me to...I even had my bag dropped off earlier so you wouldn’t have to make two trips! So WHY can’t I go to Cheryl’s?”

Alex remained silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. Had Ruby not been infuriated at the ‘unfairness of the entire situation’ she would have heard the pleading tone in Alex’s voice. She would have seen the desperate way her parent was fighting back her tears while holding onto the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip...she would have noticed that Alex’s knuckles were a beaten bloody mess and that the agent wasn’t wearing her wedding ring...but unfortunately rage clouded reason and dictated the teenager’s responses going forward.

Alex: “Ruby...I...it’s...just... _fuck_...you can’t go to Cheryl’s tonight okay?”

Alex had sworn and not apologised immediately afterwards...in hindsight that should have been Ruby’s second clue that something was clearly very wrong.

Ruby: “but WHY NOT???”

A soft sternness took over Alex’s tone, the kind that usually said ‘ _I’ll answer your questions later...just be patient...’_ but sadly Ruby Arias was done being patient

Alex: “Ruby Don’t argue with me on this...”

Ruby: “but IT’S NOT FAIR! You can’t just decide to change plans...we all agreed....”

Alex: “Ruby...please...not now...”

Ruby ignored the warning in the agent’s voice and continued

Ruby: “You’re soo selfish! God I hate you!”

The teenager didn’t look at the woman raising her, if she did she would have seen the tear trickle down Alex’s cheek at Ruby’s harsh words. To Ruby those words were spoken without real meaning...a petulant way to air teen frustration in a manner that was designed to hurt but to Alex, those words confirmed her worst fears...fears that Ruby had never known...fears that Alex had shielded the teen and everyone else from. Had Ruby known of those fears she would have grabbed Alex’s hand and stopped her, held her close....but Ruby remained ignorant and there was nothing holding Alex back from her decision to walk away from her family.

Alex: “Ru-Ruby...I decided”

A few minutes ago the teen was desperate to hear Alex’s voice but now, Ruby was so angry with redhead  that she heard everything the agent said as an attack

Ruby: “ _You_ Decided?”

_‘She decided? Fuck that! Alex can’t just decide to change plans like that? She can’t just break her promises!”_

The sneer in her tone was menacing as the teen continued her rant

Alex: “Yes I decided...Ruby as you’re mother...”

Ruby: “But you’re NOT! YOU”RE NOT MY MOM!”

Ordinarily, those words leaving Ruby’s lips would have startled the teen who would then immediately break down and apologise, but sadly rage fuelled the girl’s thoughts who refused to see the hardened DEO agent beside her slowly crumble at the harshness of her words.

Ruby: “My mom died because of you! Because you failed to help her! Fuck! I wish...I wish you died instead of her!”

And with that biting revelation the pair had reached the DEO office building. Ruby hadn’t bothered about waiting for Alex to stall the car and kill the engine before she wrenched her door open and stomped out, slamming her door (and Alex’s heart into pieces) behind her. She rushed off into the building without a backwards glance at Alex and made her way past security to the command centre.

Words said in anger have this strange way of coming true... things wished in anger even more so...but no one had told Ruby Arias that...Now the teen would give anything to turn back time and prevent herself from making that wish but sadly, it was too late. She asked for something and the universe had agreed to grant it to her.  But those weren’t the thoughts currently running through the teen’s head...no...right now she was still too angry to think about, let alone understand how hurtful her words had been or how fragile Alex was in that moment....Ruby’s world was about to change once again but the teen had no idea...her words and actions had just fanned the flames of an already blazing fire and had unknowingly cast Alex out...something that both she and Lena would later talk about over messy tears and hugs desperately searching for the steady comfort that Alex’s strong muscular arms would provide.

_‘She’s just being a bitch....I’ll tell Lena about this when I get home...boy she was looking forward to me being out of the apartment more than I did! But if Alex doesn’t want sex tonight then that’s her stupidity....Lena’s definitely making her sleep on the couch when she finds out about this...’_

Unconsciously, the teen had sat in Alex’s chair at the command centre, folded her arms petulantly sending the message to her over eager aunts and uncles that she was _in a_ mood...normally she would be given a wide berth to sulk but a presence behind her told the teen that she was not about to be left alone. Sighing angrily and not turning back to see who it was, Ruby angrily grit out

Ruby: “Go away!”

Dejected footsteps walking away told her that it was Alex she had just spoken to and frankly, Alex was the last person Ruby wanted to see at that point

_‘She thinks she can apologise and make it all better? Fuck that! Fuck her...’_

Ruby felt her spine tingle, a tell tale sign that someone was watching her but the teen refused to turn around and engage her audience, so she angrily remained resolute and pretended to ignore everyone around her while she kept a watchful eye on the parent standing behind her through the glass of the computer monitor in front of her. She saw Alex turn to talk to a cardigan clad Winn, the tech genius had appeared concerned about Alex’s demeanour for some reason and had offered a hand but Alex waved it off. Ruby then saw Alex lean in and say something to Winn, who then looked away from the agent and turned to stare at the back of the teen’s head for a few seconds before he nodded and shrugged in agreement at something. After the man had agreed, Alex had dashed off, leaving Ruby alone at her workspace when the teen could have simply gone to her friend’s a thought which she angrily muttered out

Ruby: “She stopped me from going to Cheryl’s and now she’s avoiding me...she could have ignored me just fine if I was at Cheryl’s house...”

Movement behind her told the teen that Winn was close by, the man clearly hesitant about whatever role Alex had asked him to play in that moment because he cleared his throat hesitantly and said

Winn: “The Calico team just got back from Italy...they brought like a weeks worth of Gelato...you wanna head to the Cafeteria and get some before it’s all gone?”

Sighing deeply, Ruby closed her eyes in frustration

_‘I could have had Ice Cream at Cheryl’s...just...don’t be mad at Winn...it’s not his fault...It’s Alex’s...and Ice Cream sound really nice right now...’_

Ruby turned her chair around and stood up

Ruby: “That’s all I need right now...”

Winn: “Err...sure...”

The pair then made their way out of the command Centre and towards the DEO cafeteria. Once they secured the flavours they wanted from the always smiling Cafeteria Lady named June, the pair found an empty table near the window and took their seats. After silently enjoying a few scoops of their dessert, Ruby turned to Winn and said

Ruby: “You don’t have to baby sit me you know...”

To his credit, the man playfully scoffed at the teen’s words and although Ruby knew that Alex had asked him to look after Ruby for her, Winn acted like it was his idea all along to spend time with Ruby

Winn: “Baby Sit? Me? Please...Alex won’t trust me with a stapler let alone her daughter...”

He playfully shuddered at what Ruby knew was a humorous memory that involved an alien attacking them and Winn stopping them by misleading said alien into believing that the stapler in his hand was indeed a firearm. It was a story that Ruby had heard many times and would normally bring a smile to her face but right now she just wasn’t in the mood, so Ruby rolled her eyes at the mention of her parental figure showing Winn and everyone else that there was some tension between the mother and daughter duo.

Winn: “Hey...if you want to talk about it...”

Ruby: “I don’t...God! She’s being soo unfair!”

Winn then put down his ice cream, an action that forced Ruby to look up and face him as he spoke to her

Winn: “I know what it’s like to have difficult parents...my mum left me and my dad was a psychopath...Alex...Alex is over protective a little oblivious at times but she’s not bad...She loves you Ruby...”

Ruby: “Oh Yeah? It doesn’t really feel like it...”

Winn: “She does...believe me...whatever happened between you two will pass...I’m not saying that you have no right to be angry, I don’t know what happened so I can’t tell you that....but I do know that Alex has had a difficult few days at the DEO, so what I am asking is for you to be a bit patient with her...”

That had loosened the teen’s tongue who immediately let the flood gates open as she ranted about what had just happened in the car

Ruby: “But I was patient! I tried so hard Winn! But she shut me down and refuses to give me a reason! Today she acted like what I wanted wasn’t a priority! Even though we had planned this a week ago what I wanted was just tossed aside because Alex decided on a whim that it wasn’t going to happen...now I’m here at the DEO instead of at my friend’s place and Alex is avoiding me!”

Winn: “Ruby I know, it seems unfair now...but...has Alex given you a reason?”

Ruby: “No...I asked and she avoided it...like seriously why bring me here?? She could have just left me at Cheryl’s if she wanted to avoid me...then she wouldn’t have to bully you into looking after me....”

Winn: “She didn’t bully me...”

Ruby then gave Winn a challenging look

Winn: “She didn’t! She just asked....besides I like spending time with my favourite niece!”  
Ruby chuckled softly at his over dramatic huff and delivery

Ruby: “I’m your only niece...”

Winn: “True...and I do like spending time with you...”

The pair then smiled at each other and continued to enjoy their ice cream, completely unaware of the decision Alex had just made across the DEO building and how it would affect their lives going forward.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Rewind- In Alex’s SUV on the Way to the DEO*_

_*POV Shift- Alex’s POV*_

Ruby: “But you’re NOT! YOU”RE NOT MY MOM!”

_‘Kid’s right...you’re not Sam...you’re not Ruby’s mother and you don’t deserve to be her mother...you only have Ruby in your life because Lena took pity on you....because Lena needed you to play the part until Kara came back and completed her ideal family...I was never going to be Ruby’s parent long term...It was all just temporary...Fuck! Sam would know what to do here....’_

Ignoring the harsh sting of her bruised and bleeding knuckles, Alex gripped the steering when tighter as she held back  her tears

Ruby: “My mom died because of you! Because you failed to help her!.....”

Ruby had taken a pause to breathe which gave enough time for Alex’s crippling self loathing and doubt to pull the agent towards darker thoughts

_‘Yeah...you fucked up that one too...Everyone thinks you’re this badass DEO agent with all the answers but you’re still that pathetic drunk that J’onn pulled out of a holding cell...you’re nothing...a joke, a failure...and people died because you forgot what you are...Maybe Lena has the right idea...trading you for Kara...Lena’s a billionaire, a successful CEO and beyond gorgeous...why would she want some broken and disfigured hot head that couldn’t stick with it long enough to get her M.D. or PhD? You see how everyone looks at you when you stand beside her, it’s like they can see each hideous scar on your body and they know...they just know that Lena can’t love you...she just stomachs you while she waits for something better to come along...”_

Ruby: “....I wish...I wish you died instead of her!”

_‘I do too kid...I do too...your mother would have been better for you...Sam would have been there for Lena as well... Sam wouldn’t have found herself in this mess...they wouldn’t have needed me...no one would have wanted me to stick around if Sam was still alive...but Kara’s here now...perfect, shiny, happy Kara...the one Lena wants....the one Lena loves...and I know you like her too Ruby...she’ll be the best parent to you...better than I could ever be...I’m impulsive, reckless...a failure...I had no business trying to be your parent...’_

Alex was soo wrapped up in her thoughts as she stared at the spot where Ruby had once sat that she didn’t register the loud slam of the car door or her retreating teenage daughter storming off towards the DEO building. It was only once the guard at the security desk waved at her curiously that she snapped out of her thoughts and pulled into her designated parking space. Walking into the main lobby in a daze, she showed her security badge and made a bee line towards the command centre, knowing that’s where her ward would be.

_‘Talk to her right now...tell her that you can’t be around anymore...that she deserves better than you...don’t villainize Lena...Ruby shouldn’t hate her for your short comings...Just tell Ruby that you’re leaving...she was right, Lena will be there for her, Lena will always be there for her…’_

Once she entered the command centre, her eyes scanned the operation unit for signs of her teenager. Alex breathed a small sigh of relief when she caught sight of the girl seated at her preferred workstation.

_‘She needs to cut all ties with you Alex...you’ll ruin her just like you ruin everything else...’_

Normally confident at her place of work, Alex hesitantly moved towards the petulant teen currently sulking in the agent’s chair. The standoffish posture and sheer anger radiating from Ruby was something she clearly picked up from Alex and that thought just upset the agent

_‘You’re already a bad influence on her...she’s soo angry...Kara would never let that happen...you’re not good for her and it’s better for her if you keep your distance...just...take her aside, talk to her...’_

Once behind the sulking teen, Alex tentatively reached her hand out, hoping to place a calming hand on Ruby’s shoulder, like she normally would before delivering bad news, but the teen in question clearly didn’t want Alex anywhere near her

Ruby: “Go away!”

_‘Yeah...just go...again, don’t stick around and make this worse...’_

And so Alex moved away and was about to retreat into one of her labs when she caught sight of an injured Vasquez having a heated discussion with Dr Hamilton just beyond the command centre.

Alex could feel the events of the day catch up with her, her heart beating too fast and her breathing shallow and strained...either a panic attack or heart failure...Alex really wasn’t sure, but her body screamed at her to rush after Dr Hamilton who was clearly heading towards the Med Bay.

So the redhead moved to Winn, the man she had embraced as a little brother and made a request of him that the man would fulfil for the rest of his life. Winn had taken one look at Alex’s state and immediately knew that something was wrong

Winn: “Alex? Is everything okay?”

The tech genius raised his arms and was about to pull Alex in for a much needed hug and it took every ounce of the agent’s will to deny the man.

_‘He’s so pure...so sweet and you were always so horrible to him....he’s always been nice to you because you’re Kara’s sister...Kara was Winn’s friend, not you...and now that Kara’s back he doesn’t have to suffer through your presence anymore...’_

Alex: “Not really...err....Hey err...look after Ruby for me? There’s something I need to do...”

The man turned and glanced at Ruby for a few seconds before absently nodding in assent and that was all Alex needed to see before she gave the man a very weak smile and a whispered

Alex: “Thanks Winn”

Before rushing off towards the medbay after the good Doctor and in search of high dosage prescription meds to quell her frantic heart and have the DEO’s resident medic take a look at her injured hand while she’s there. After a few quick turns and a short walk Alex found herself standing in the examination room of the DEO’s med bay, Susan Vasquez huffing angrily as she tried to take a seat on the high  examination table with her injured knee and no Dr Hamilton in sight.  Moving forward to help her comrade in arms and close friend, Alex silently held the struggling agent’s hand and held their weight against her own as she lifted them onto the examination table.

Vasquez: “Tha…Thanks Ma’am”

Alex smiled softly at the agent she trained. Susan Vasquez had come to the DEO as a pick-pocket and cyber hacker and Alex had turned them into one the most respected agents in a couple of months. She mentored Vasquez the way J’onn had mentored her and from it a familial tie was formed. Vasquez would not replace the sister she had been given from the stars but the agent had become akin to a younger cousin that Alex took it upon herself to look out for. Before Kara donned the cape, Alex would hide behind excuses about ‘work’ and would spend a large portion of many major holidays with Vasquez, but when Supergirl took to the skies, Vasquez had distanced themselves from the older Danvers and kept things strictly professional. It took three near world ending events (two at the hands of Kryptonians and one by their sister nation Daxam) before the rift between them had mended, Kara’s departure and Sam Arias’ death pulled Susan back into the red head’s orbit and in the past few years Susan Vasquez had sat at many birthday and anniversary dinners, Thanksgiving meals and Christmas parties, sharing a joke with Lena Luthor, playing a game with Ruby Arias and Winslow Schott or helping Eliza Danvers in the kitchen and because of this Alex would trust no other human else to keep her family safe.

_‘They’ve come so far…They’ve thrived without me…If I request a transfer J’onn would turn me down or insist that Vasquez go with me…he cares for them just as much as I do and they’re the only person he’ll trust to watch out for me…I can’t ask them to go with me…I can’t take away another family from them…That’s what they are to me, family…they found a family in Lena, Ruby and I and now it’s all gone… shit, don’t just stand here staring at them! You’re making them uncomfortable…fuck you’re still holding their hand…let go…don’t make this weird…just say something!’_

Alex: “I’m off the clock…”

Vasquez smiled at that and cheekily retorted

Vasquez: “Fine Lexie…thanks for the assist…”

Smirking at the nickname that was born during a four day quarantine binge Marathon of Grey’s Anatomy where a completely healthy Susan Vasquez insisted that the redhead bore a striking resemblance to the younger Grey (to this day Alex disagreed and couldn’t see any resemblance that her friend had so adamantly pointed out)

_‘God it’s so easy to talk to them! Fuck…no…hold it together…don’t tell them, not yet…not until you speak with Lena and Ruby….quick distract them…’_

Alex: “No prob…so what’s the damage?”

The agent on the table sighed in frustration  and responded

Vasquez: “Hare line Patella fracture …I can walk damn it but Hamilton pulled me off Charlie team’s Raid today…”

Alex then grabbed their medical chart and quickly scanned through it

Alex: “Mmmh….Charlie team’s on a raid today?”

Vasquez: “yeah…tip came in…some abandoned operations base…rumour is that it used to be Cadmus run…”

Alex: “And…you want to check it out? With your jacked up knee?”

Vasquez huffed angrily and turned a steely gaze onto their commanding officer

Vasquez: “Lillian is posing a threat to your family…to _my_ family…You and I both know how many times she’s hurt Lena…I just want it all to end…I want to do something…to be useful…”

_‘They’re so selfless…so brave…They’re better than you.’_

With that debilitating thought, Alex came up with an idea

_‘Go in their place…you might find information about Project Metis…Lena may be cheating on you but she deserves to know about her mother…go on the mission and bring Lillian to her knees…do this one last thing for Lena before you walk out of her life forever…’_

Alex: “You can be useful behind a screen…Hamilton’s right, you need to rest this knee otherwise you risk infection…too many bone fragments floating around in there and over exertion will cause further injury…so be useful…co-ordinate from here…keep an eye on my kid and wife…and make sure Winn doesn’t eat too many doughnuts…”

Vasquez laughed loudly at the instructions given, understanding that their commanding officer had just decided to take their spot on the team

Vasquez: “Give Lillian hell commander…”

Alex simply smirked at the agent before moving to exit the examination room

Alex: “Oh…I intend to…”

A beat passed between them before Vasquez called out

Vasquez: “Don’t get crushed under the Chopper or anything…the super puppy’s still on that hunk of rock…Lane will have my ass if I let you go the way of your televised doppelganger…”

Alex: “I look nothing like her! And you’d have to deal with Lena before you even think about tackling Lucy…”

_‘Or Lena won’t give a damn…maybe getting crushed under the helicopter would be better than just leaving…at least that way there’d be no painful conversation or harsh arguments over Ruby’s custody…it’ll be over in seconds…a nice, clean break…no hard feelings…just the loss of your life…’_

And with that Alex gave the agent a silent nod, grabbed a nearby tablet and updated the mission roster to include herself before making her way towards the DEO helipad, walking towards the fate that the universe had already set in motion.

After greeting the pilot and her fellow team members she was updated on the mission objective and target layout as she was helped into a set of borrowed tactical gear the standard tac vest and thigh strap felt familiar and though she longed for the high tech upgrades her combat suit provided, in that moment all Alex needed to be was a soldier.

_‘You don’t deserve the suit…you’re not a hero...you’re just Alex…and you have a mission to complete soldier…’_

Climbing into the jumpseat the loud whirring of the helicoptor’s rotor hypnotised her into a sense of calm as the large machine kicked off the concrete landing pad and took to the skies carrying Alex further and further away from her family and friends.

It was a short ride, not enough time to contemplate the effect of her decision…not enough time to remember that she had left Ruby at the base...not enough time to forget the images of her wife being pleasured by her foster sister. It was a short ride…calm until it wasn’t

The whistling of armoured attacks, the hard and shuddered impact it resulted in woke Alex from her hypnotic state but by then it was too late to do anything. They were just outside their destination when a cloaked attack was launched. They couldn’t see the missile launcher but they felt the impact of the weapon’s assault.

Pilot: **_‘Fuck...we’re hit!’_**

Spinning….falling…some screams…loud beeps…

Pilot: **_‘Losing altitude fast....Mayday...Mayday...trap one in distress....’_**

more spinning…more falling….an annoying siren blaring in the ambient distortion

Pilot: **_‘going down...brace....’_**

panic…fear…

in all that chaos Alex could only think of one thing as the ground rushed up to meet them

_‘I love you Lena’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Alex’s self esteem is virtually non-existent at the moment... catching her wife cheating on her with her sister and then having the girl she loves as a daughter reject her...it’s rough so she’s clearly not in any place to be making good decisions for herself...that judge at Ruby’s custody hearing was right...she’s reckless and impulsive and without Lena and Ruby there to anchor her she’s a spiralling mess. Also, Ruby’s just being a teenager…a brat…but a teenager…so don’t hate on her for going through the tumultuous time that is growing up.  
> I feel that the show just sweeps aside the harsh reality of Alex’s life, as an agent she probably deals with PTSD, self esteem issues etc but that’s all brushed aside so she can be the strong pillar of support for Kara. I mean in season 4 we got to see James suffer through PTSD...James...the photographer sidekick turned vigilante hero...no doubt he’s been through major trauma but my point is... if they could show how he’s been affected, why not show how Alex has been affected? I mean she almost died in S02E19, she’s killed for Kara (in season 1 both Red Tornado and Astra) and her family was torn apart (see the whole thing with Jeremiah Danvers that the writers completely forgot about)...I would love to see an episode where Alex has to confront this, especially now since she’s dating a trained psychologist (i.e. Kelly) in canon.  
> Now...a slightly lighter topic...what would you guys love to see happen in Season 5? You know, apart from the SuperCorp Drama and the Major Crossover that’s scheduled....Let me know in the comments, for now here’s my list:-  
> 1) A Kara and Alex body swop episode;  
> 2) A 100th Episode that’s full of nostalgia, throwbacks, respectful nods to the past seasons and amazing guest stars;  
> 3) The return of Sam and Ruby Arias, Lucy Lane, Cat Grant and Susan Vasquez;  
> 4) An episode where Kara and Alex go back to Midvale preferably for their High School Reunion;  
> 5) Since Jeremy Jordan is returning, I would love to see him and Brainy team up to annoy Alex and them running to Alex to save them when they get in trouble or maybe have one of them get jealous of the relationship the other has with Alex and how that’s resolved;  
> 6) A respectful farewell to James Olsen;  
> 7) Some resolution to the Jeremiah Danvers storyline (preferably showing a better history between the Danvers and the Luthors);


	14. Chapter 13: It all comes home to roost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MAJOR ANGST AHEAD! Well...you know how everyone had some of the information some of the time...yeah, now everyone’s getting most of the information all at once....

_*Continued from Previous Chapter- Same Day- Still a few weeks before the Prologue Scene*_

_*DEO Cafeteria*_

_*Ruby’s POV*_

Almost scraping the bottom of her ice-cream bowl, Ruby Arias silently contemplated her behaviour in the past few hours

_‘I was a brat...something was clearly wrong with Alex and I just added to her problems...shit! I told her that I hated her...I love Alex...why would I say that? Fuck...’_

Winn, who was seated opposite her, had clearly picked up on her distress because the man gulped a large cold mouthful of dessert before asking

Winn: “Hey...Rubes? What’s the matter...”

Stuttering, holding back her fear of being abandoned by the one adult that had stood by her through everything, Ruby choked out

Ruby: “She’s going to leave me...”

Winn: “Who? Who’s leaving you Ruby?”

Ruby: “Al-Alex..I...I to-told h-her that I hat-hated he-her...”

Winn reached forward and clasped Ruby’s hands in his in an attempt to comfort the almost sobbing teen

Winn: “Ruby...”

Ruby: “N-No...I sa-said aw-awful thi-things W-Winn...Al-Al-Ale-x won-t st-stay...”

Winn: “Ruby...Rubes...Alex loves you...you know that right?”

The teenager nodded silently as a few tears escaped and trailed a path down her now red cheeks

Winn: “Something as silly as that won’t drive her away...trust me...”

Ruby remained silent at Winn’s words, a sudden pang of dread filled her very being and consumed her, washing her with a sense of cold harsh fear

_‘But it’s not something silly...you said that she failed you, Alex never failed you....you said that you hated her...why? Alex probably had a very good reason...you said...fuck...you said that you wished she were dead instead of mom...’_

She had no idea she had voiced that last bit and was only made aware of her revelation by Winn’s startled gasp

_‘He thinks you’re a brat...he hates you....’_

Ruby: “I didn’t m-mean it! I s-swear! I-I wa-was s-s-so ang-angry...”

Winn, to his credit simply held Ruby’s hand tighter and kept his voice calmingly steady as he spoke to the teen that he had come to think of as his niece.

Winn: “It’s okay Rubes...I get it...I know what it’s like living with a foster family...I know how difficult it can be...how frustrating...sometimes I’ve lost it over silly things...I’ve done it too...you know? Saying stupid things in anger....it’s okay...everyone does it...Alex won’t be mad... what’s important is that you realise that what you’ve said is hurtful...”

Again Ruby nodded, wiped her tears slowly and tried to get her breathing under control

Ruby: “I...I was a brat...”

Winn chuckled loudly before forcibly composing himself after receiving a glare from his fellow agents

Winn: “Well...Alex loves you....every bit of you...now, how about we go find her so you can give that big ol’ softy a hug and put this all behind us hmm?”

Ruby smiled at the man and got up to help him dispose of their ice cream cups and spoons before she asked

Ruby: “Big ol’ Softy?”

Winn immediately turned around with a slight look of fear in his eyes

Winn: “N-Never tell Alex I said that...”

Playfully miming the ‘closing of a zipper’ over her lips, the pair smiled at each other and Winn pulled Ruby into a reassuring side hug

Winn: “It’s going to be fine Ruby...It’ll all work out...”

And Ruby believed him....despite the harsh sense of dread pooling in her stomach...Ruby believed him...after all she had to..

_‘It has to be okay...it has to...I can’t lose Alex...especially not after what I just told her...I have to apologise...I have to make it better...’_

The tech genius and the young teen had since departed the Cafeteria and were now on their way back to the command centre when they had run into a familiar face

Winn: “Hey Demos!”

The agent in question looked up from his tablet and smiled at the pair

Demos: “Ruby...Schott...For God’s sake Winn please tell me Danvers knows you have her kid....”

Winn: “It’s not like last time I swear!”

Demos: “It better not be...a City wide lockdown all because you decided to kidnap the kid for a Star Wars Marathon...Man, I dunno who was more scary, Lena or Alex...”

The trio all looked at one another and said in unison

Ruby: “Alex”

Winn: “Alex”

Demos: “Alex”

They had all burst into uncontrolled laughter at the memory of the Assistant Director in full tactical gear wielding a surface to air missile as she set out to find her kid. After composing themselves, the DEO field agent turned to the youngest Arias and said

Demos: “You’re pretty great kid...don’t let Schott turn you into a dweeb...”

At that Winn indignantly huffed and whined out

Winn: “Hey! You’re forgetting that Alex is a scientist too!”

Ruby: “yeah but she’s also a gun toting badass...”

The two men nodded their heads in agreement before Winn asked

Winn: “Speaking of the assistant Director...Where is she?”

Demos turned his head towards the corridor he just came down and said

Demos: “Oh I thought you knew...she left base earlier...”

Thinking it was old intel, Winn gave Demos a haughty, and somewhat gleaming smile, thinking the man a dupe. The Tech expert had seen Alex at the base a few moments ago, but was also aware that all DEO logs currently showed that Alex had been off base since the latter part of the morning. Winn was also aware that the assistant director hadn’t signed out to go on a mission but that was exactly where she was headed, something that Winn and Ruby were not privy to.  They silently thanked the other agent and let him go about his business and once he was out of sight, Ruby fought back tears as she looked up at Winn, who held her gaze steadily

_‘She’s soo mad at me...she just left me here...she can’t even look at me...way to go Rubes...you really screwed this up...’_

Winn: “Hey...Hey...it’s alright, I’ll take you home...we can meet Alex there and talk okay?”

Ruby: “She hates me...”

Winn pulled Ruby into a tight hug and attempted to soothe the almost sobbing teen

Winn: “Hey...Rubes, it’ll be okay...Alex doesn’t hate you...now...let’s get you home and wait for Alex...if we run into Lena we’ll tell her what’s going on and she can help you out m’kay? You know Alex...She’s super whipped, another thing that you never... ** _never_** tell Alex I said... if Lena gets involved...if Lena pleads your case then you’re as good as gold... Alex will do anything and everything Lena wants”

Ruby gave him a watery smile and Winn simply grinned goofily in response as he led the teen towards the building’s exit and towards the parking level. Once the pair were safely strapped in into Winn’s functional sedan, they began the journey towards the Luthor- Danvers penthouse...a destination that would change their understanding of everything going forward

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Fast Forward- Scene Shift- Luthor Danvers Penthouse*_

_*Ruby’s POV*_

The elevator ride to her home (yes, the young Arias had come to think of the obscenely lavish penthouse that her adoptive parents provided her as her _‘home’_ ) was somewhat silent.  Ruby could tell by the nervous look on Winn’s face that the man was trying to figure out what to say to Alex when he presented Ruby to her.

_‘He’s worried about her...heck he’s worried about me...I think he’ll try to talk to Alex...but really Ruby, you should be the one to speak to Alex...it’s your mess so you should clean it up...mum would be soo disappointed in you, she raised you better than this Ruby and you need to suck it up and apologise..’_

The metal doors opened and hissed open when the elevator dinged to a stop at its destination.  The pair alighted the elevator car and was greeted with an eerily cold silence. The kind of silence that chilled you to your bones and made the hairs at the base of your neck stand on end...a feeling that told you immediately that something horrible had just transpired...that your life was about to change in some dreadful way and there was nothing you could do about it.

_‘Something’s wrong....something is very, very wrong...’_

Winn: “Hey...Rubes...stay close to me m‘kay?”

The man’s voice had taken a protective, slightly hushed tone as he reached into his leather satchel and pulled out a futuristic looking gun, a weapon that Ruby recognised as one of the non-lethal guns that the DEO had issued to its staff for protection.  But the teen didn’t heed the man’s request...panic had set in, a deep worry for a loved one consumed her as something caught her eye from its usual place just under the table in the foyer...

_‘Lena’s work bag! Lena’s home! Shit...Lena’s in trouble....LENA!”_

Ruby: “LENA!!”

Immediately a hand reached forward and clamped over her mouth. Winn had turned around and immediately silenced the teen before placing a finger to his lips.

Winn: “Shh...we might not be alone...”

Ruby: “L-Lena’s here...Winn...W-Winn..s-she mi-might b-be hu-hurt...”

Winn: “Alright...let’s have a look around...but stay close okay?”

The teen nodded though not really intending to follow the instructions given to her.

_‘She’s not in the study or her lab...I can tell from here that the kitchen, great room and entertainment areas are clear...she would have rushed over because she heard me scream...that means she’s upstairs...’_

Once Winn’s back was turned away from her as he went to investigate the great room, Ruby used that moment to quickly run towards the grand stair case and dash upstairs towards the Master bedroom. Her actions earned her an exasperated Winn terrifiedly whisper screaming her name before he moved to follow her

Winn: “RUBY!”

And so the pair moved...surprisingly quietly for the rush they were in...but Ruby was soon on the second floor landing and quietly walked towards the clearly open Master bedroom at the very end of the long hallway.

_‘The door’s open...something’s up...they only leave the door open if they’re not home...but Lena’s clearly here...’_

Ruby caught sight of Winn, who was following steadily behind her from the corner of her eye. In her peripheral vision, she watched as the man had turned and lowered his head as though he noticed something important when they walked past one of the many polished oak antique tables adorned that littered the long hallway. 

_‘Just keep going...Winn’s just slowing you down... God I hope I don’t see Lena and Alex having sex again...I love them...I do...but there are some things that I just shouldn’t see...’_

Walking slowly towards the open door of the master bedroom, Ruby heard a soft and slightly strangled moan and immediately she feared the worst

_‘Lena’s hurt...I need to check on her...but what if there’s an intruder still there?’_

So the teen peered around the corner of the open door jamb and her eyes widened at what she saw.

The master bedroom unkempt, sheets rumpled and clothes scattered everywhere, a sight that she had seen once before but that wasn’t what had surprised her. Where she had once seen short auburn locks nestled in the creamy paleness of Lena’s cleavage now there was a long golden mane. Ruby could clearly see Lena, stark naked and buried under the muscular frame of this stranger, her emerald orbs hidden behind closed lids, her head slightly arched back and her ruby red lips parted slightly as her bed partner ravished her cleavage drawing and eliciting soft sweet mewls and pleasured moans from the CEO

_‘Shit! Where’s Alex????Who’s that with Lena? What the HELL? Lena’s cheating on Alex...’_

Ruby: “WHAT THE HELL???!!!”

The sound of her angered exclamation had the effect of startling Winn (who dutifully rushed to the teen’s side) and scaring apart the two lust hazed occupants of the lavish master bedroom. Lena’s eyes had snapped open and met Ruby’s from across the room. Clear emerald cycled through confusion, worry and guilt in quick succession before the raven haired CEO quickly pulled up the covers to protect her modesty.

Ruby scoffed at the sight...she was soo busy focusing on Lena...her parent...the woman that Alex, her hero had clearly fallen in love with....that she didn’t realise that the Lena’s mysterious bed partner was revealed to her. It was only when Winn initially choked in shock and then let out a strained gasp of the person’s name that it all clicked into place for Ruby

Winn: “Ka- Kara...”

_‘Kara’s back...She’s in bed with Lena...Lena’s cheating on Alex...Did Alex come home?...Did Alex see this?...SHIT!’_

Ruby then turned her gaze away from Lena’s ashamed expression and locked eyes with clear cerulean orbs. Staring down a kryptonian was a dangerous thing to do...but that particular kryptonian had a hand in ruining her family and Ruby was livid.

_‘Kara and Lena... together....they betrayed Alex...Oh God! Alex...’_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Rewind- Scene Shift- Luthor Danvers Penthouse*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Sated...satisfied...blissfully happy, that was the kind of euphoric high coursing through Lena at the moment. She was where she felt most loved...at her home, in her bed being worshipped by the woman she loves...or at least who she perceived to be the woman she loves...

_‘Alex...Alex....Alex...’_

She subconsciously chanted the name like a mantra as her companion explored her milky pale skin with their tongue while talented, slender and firm fingers teased and invaded her dripping core. The Raven haired CEO was so blindsided by the onslaught of her pleasure that where long flowing golden locks were present, she saw short cropped auburn....where there were crystal cerulean blue orbs staring down at her...she saw a rich, deep olive hazel.

The mind is a tricky thing...it forces you to focus and register things that it wants you to know...sifting out data from trillions of different receptors and only retaining what it deems to be important. At times it can even twist, bend and change a confirmed fact known to everyone else to suit something that it wants you to believe. Lena Luthor had fallen victim to this trickster...her body and mind sheltering her from the world’s reality by hazing her into an accepted ‘guilt altered’ fantasy.

_‘God that feels amazing...’_

A hot, wet tongue found and began to tease dusty rose tinged nipples, teeth gently scraping over one of the now pert, stiff peaks while Lena was tucked safely underneath the weight of her lover, closing her eyes and gasping in pleasure at the little playful nip to her tit.

Lena: “Ah!”

_‘Shit...she’s soo good at that...Alex knows just what I want...just how I like it...and it’s a win for her...I dunno which she enjoys more, my arse or my tits...oh god! Right there...’_

Her lover had taken the stiff peak into their warm inviting mouth and had begun to suckle playfully in perfect sync to the gentle thrusts to her aching core. Her body arched and writhed shamelessly at her lover’s ministrations, one hand tightly gripping and bunching up the ruined silk bedding while the other was buried into luscious locks, gripping and gently scraping the back of her lover’s head in encouragement.

_‘Fuck yesss...Aaaallleeexxx....’_

But with every soaring high comes an unsinkable low, and in Lena’s case...this was brought on by the panicked, angry and shocked scream of her teenage daughter.

Ruby: “WHAT THE HELL???!!!”

Hearing your child scream like that has an amazing way of pulling you back into reality, because immediately Lena’s eyes snapped open and she had never seen things clearer. Her skewed perception had been shattered and reality had seeped in, filling the cracks made...from between her cleavage, the short auburn locks conjured by her mind became long, flowing gold...the deep rich olive hazel turned cerulean blue and the warm comforting weight of her wife turned into the stifling burden of a stranger in her bed.  The stranger detached herself from Lena’s tit, and then pushed herself gently off of Lena and turned their face away towards the intruders

_‘Alex....ALEX!!! Where’s Alex??? She was right here! Alex!!!’_

Hear racing, eyes blinking and mouth completely dry...Lena had never been more aware of a situation in her life as she looked beyond the woman hovering over her and towards her child standing in the doorway as witness to her disgrace

_‘The mouth on your tits, wasn’t Alex...the fingers in your cunt...not Alex...those kisses...not Alex...fuck....fuck....fuck...you’re not with Alex!!’_

A strangled cry escaped her and the ‘stranger’ had turned her face away from the teenager standing in the doorway towards Lena and everything finally clicked into place.

_‘Kara came home...Kara’s home...she kissed me...brought me upstairs and we had sex...fuck! we had sex in this bed! The bed I share with my wife....the bed I share with Alex...’_

Concerned blue eyes raked over her and when Kryptonian abilities sensed her sudden discomfort and panic, Lena felt slender fingers...that were not her wife’s...withdraw from her warm snatch....

_‘I slept with Kara...I fucked Kara...shit! I cheated on Alex...I betrayed Alex....Alex...What will Alex think? Alex will hate me...no...no...I love her, I can’t lose her...I can’t lose Alex....’_

Looking up guiltily, she continued to stare into shocked and enraged chocolate orbs of her teen daughter. She must have looked a sight, naked and tangled in the sheets of her marital bed with someone that was not her wife

_‘It’s not what it looks like...I didn’t...okay...I did...but I thought...but I knew Kara was...but I didn’t mean to...’_

Suddenly, the appearance of the man she had come to think of as a pseudo brother in law behind her teen daughter served to remind her that she was completely naked...her shame laid bare for the world to see since Kara’s body didn’t really cover Lena’s with the awkward way in which the Kryptonian had partially turned around to face the new arrivals.

_‘Winn...Winn and Ruby are here...they know...they know I cheated...fuck...they must hate me...they know...they can see...’_

And with that thought, timidly...almost shaking with humiliation, did Lena’s hands detach from their previous positions and quickly find and pull up the bed covers over her exposed skin. An act that had caused Ruby to scoff loudly and angrily while keeping her gaze firmly locked on Lena

_‘They’ve already seen everything...who are you trying to fool? They know everything already so there’s nothing to hide...but my body belongs to Alex....they shouldn’t be able to see...’_

Winn: “Ka- Kara...”

Winslow Schott Jr. choking on her bed partner’s name broke Lena, as the reality of her betrayal slowly caught up to her. The room smelled like sweat and sex....the heady scent of decadent passion soured by the reality of betrayal

_‘You already let Kara enjoy it...you gave Kara something that already belongs to Alex...you betrayed your wife...your beloved...for nothing...’_

It was then that Ruby broke their shared gaze and turned to look at the Kryptonian woman hovering above Lena. The teen’s expression was now one of pure unadulterated rage and had Kara not been an invulnerable alien she would have shrivelled under such intensity.

_‘Kara is Ruby’s aunt...by marriage...they should have a wonderful relationship but all that is soured now...all because you couldn’t control yourself...Ruby will hate Kara now...because you’re the whore who couldn’t keep your legs closed...Kara will always be the one who tried to break up my marriage...to break up my family....but I won’t let that happen...I’ll talk to Alex...I’ll explain...she’ll understand...I know she will...’_

Lena: “R-Ru-Ruby...”

That brought the teen’s attention back to the CEO, who immediately shrunk under the intense anger of Ruby’s gaze

Ruby: “How could you Lena?!?”

The remaining occupants of the room were struck silent as the mother and daughter faced off

Lena: “Ruby...I..I...can explai-”

Ruby: “No! No more lies! How could you do this? After everything....how could you hurt her like this?”

Lena was struck silent by the teen’s words

_‘she’s right...how could I hurt Alex like this? I cheated on her with Kara...Kara! her sister of all people...Alex was always insecure about my feelings for Kara...I promised her...reassured her, that I didn’t love Kara anymore...I promised Alex that she was the one I loved....and now I ruined it...’_

Ruby: “Did you even think about her? Did you think about our family before you threw it all away?”

_‘No...No I didn’t think...I just felt...I felt her with me, but I was wrong...I was wrong...’_

Ruby: “She loves you Lena! And you go and do this! What were you thinking?’

Lena: “I-I wasn’t...I t-th-thought tha-that...I...I felt...”

Her garbled explanations were a far cry from her usually articulate responses but somehow Ruby could pick up a few snippets of what Lena was trying to say

_‘She knows I love Alex...Ruby has to know that I love her...and only her...’_

Ruby: “Yeah...and what about her? How could you throw everything away?...you know what we went through! With mum and then....”

Ruby choked back a sob and hastily wiped at the tears threatening to spill from her rich chocolate orbs

_‘there’s something else bothering her...this isn’t just about what I did...’_

The teen took a small breath and continued, her voice hash and biting

Ruby: “...you know how much she sacrificed for us and this... _this_ is how you repay her...”

It was at that moment that Kara decided to jump in...making a bad situation worse. Clearly the Kryptonian misunderstood the circumstances because what she said only served to further anger the already enraged teen

Kara: “Ruby...Ruby, Lena and I are together...we’ve mated...there’s nothing you can..”

Angrily...her tone biting and harsh in a way that Sam Arias would not approve of, Ruby ranted

Ruby: “Mated? MATED??? Have you lost your mind?!”

Ever so calmly, as though explaining that the sky is blue to an insistent and bratty toddler, Kara removed herself from the bed she occupied (luckily she was still clad in her long sleeved, pastel button down shirt...although she had lost her pants and underwear along the way, thankfully the garment was long enough to conceal her bare sex) and moved towards the teenager, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

Kara: “Ruby, I know that this is a lot to process...but I’m home now...Lena, you and I can finally be a family...”

Again Ruby scoffed angrily

Ruby: “Family? A FAMILY?? I already have a family...and you being here just ruined it!”

Kara: “Ruby...”

Ruby: “Where were you when my mother was dying? Where were you when I buried her? Where were you when I was going to be taken away and thrown into foster care or given to family members I never met? Huh? WHERE WERE YOU??”

Kara: “Ruby...You know I was off world...”

Ruby: “Exactly...you weren’t here...but we were...we made a family and you coming back...you... ** _mating_** with Lena just ruined it!”

The way the teen sneered out the term Kara had used to explain their behaviour deeply unsettled Lena

_‘You mated with her...you mated with Kara...you’re only supposed to ‘mate’ with Alex...you have ‘mated’ with Alex...you’re both trying to have a baby for fucks sake!’_

Kara: “Ruby...Ruby I know this is a big change....but we’re meant to be.... Lena’s mine, and I am hers...”

Kara reached forward, with an outstretched hand, trying to soothe and comfort the clearly worked up teenager

Ruby: “No...NO!”

The teenager slapped Kara’s hand away from her and surged forward, causing the kryptonian hero to take a slight step back in fear as the teen finally entered the room, the teen looked like she was about to hit Kara but was luckily held back by Winn, who pulled the now openly sobbing girl into his arms before he looked up and addressed his newly returned friend.

Winn: “She’s not! Lena’s not yours...she didn’t **_mate_** with you....nothing about you two together is okay Kara...you can’t just come back here, after all this time and force things to go the way you want it...”

Kara: “But Winn...”

Winn: “Things changed...we’ve changed....you abandoned us...and we changed, we learned to deal with it....So Lena is not yours...Lena can never **_be_** yours...”

Kara: “She’s mine Winn! We are both single...unmatched adults...who are now joined in the light of Rao...”

Winn: “Yeah...I dunno how things worked on Argo...and clearly you’ve been away from earth for far too long and have forgotten that shit like that _doesn’t happen here!_ ”

Winn’s raised voice towards the end of his sentence threw Kara off guard, and she began to stare at her friend in confusion

Kara: “Winn...”

Winn: “Fuck! You only see what you want to see Kara...Alex was right, you don’t look before you leap...and now...now what you’ve done could destroy a perfectly happy family...”

Kara: “But Winn...Winn I came home, the family is now complete! I didn’t destroy anything! Lena and I can raise Ruby together..”

Winn: “And what about Lena’s wife? Huh? What about her?”

Kara: “W-w-wife?”

Winn: “You didn’t know that Lena was married...you didn’t even bother to check...I bet you we’re too caught up in doing what you wanted that you didn’t even consider the possibility that Lena could belong to someone else...”

Kara opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying and clearly failing to formulate a response but Winn’s anger was now unleashed and had it been under different circumstances, Lena would have surged with a happy pride at how protective and loyal Winn was to his big sister...to Alex..

_‘He knew about my crush on Kara...he also knows about Alex’s insecurities, Alex’s fears that I’ll leave her for Kara...shit...Winn hates me...and will do everything he can to protect Alex from me...’_

Winn: “Lena is married Kara...this is their apartment...their bedroom...”

Kara: “Their bedroom? Winn...Lena’s not spoken for...she was unmated before me...am I right? Lena? Am I right?”

The hesitance in the Kryptonian’s voice played harmoniously with the denial in Kara’s eyes as she looked back and forth between Lena and Winn, a familiar sight...one that the Kryptonian would usually employ when she refused to believe that she could be wrong

_‘Well...you were both wrong...might as well just get this over with, the sooner you deal with this the sooner you can find Alex and beg for her forgiveness...’_

Lena: “Its...It’s true...Kara...I’m...I’m married...”

Kara’s head immediately snapped back to Lena, tears threatening to fall, her expression shocked and (if possible) a little betrayed by Lena’s revelation

Kara: “You’re...you’re married....”

And immediately Lena recalled something that Alex had once told her while they lay naked and sated in the very bed she had now tarnished

_‘What was it that Alex said? **“....cheating was frowned upon in Kryptonian society so a 13 year old Kara thought she had committed some huge sin...”**...Kara knows now...she thought what we did was pure and good...but now she knows how ugly and disgusting it really was....’_

Kara: “T-To Wh-who?”

Lena: “Kara...I...”

Kara: “TELL ME!”

Having Kara yell at her felt deserved...everyone was mad at her, heck Lena was mad at herself...but the anger she so desperately sought eluded her. She needed to see Alex’s disappointed eyes, feel her cold stance....hear her harsh angry tone...but Alex wasn’t there...

_‘You need to talk to her...talk to Alex as soon as possible...she needs to hear this from you...’_

Lena: “Alex....its Alex...”

Kara immediately deflated at the revelation; the kryptonian looked as though she had just watched her world explode for the second time as she rushed over to Lena’s side, held the CEO’s hands in hers as she begged

Kara: “It’s not true...tell me it’s not true...”

Fighting back a harsh broken sob, Lena let the tears fall and streak down her cheeks as she dumbly nodded her head

Lena: “It is...It’s Alex...”

Silence passed between them before Lena continued

Lena: “I love her...I love her Kara...”

It was then that Ruby piped up from her position in Winn’s arms, the teen and the man were watching the entire exchange and clearly Ruby sided with Winn in their crusade to protect Alex since she lashed out

Ruby: “You don’t...if you did then you wouldn’t have jumped into bed with her sister!”

Lena broke down crying at Ruby’s harsh tone and could tell that Kara wanted nothing more than to pull the CEO into her strong Kryptonian arms and comfort her, but she held back

_‘You’re forbidden to her...she can’t touch you...she shouldn’t touch you without Alex’s permission...but that ship’s already sailed...boy you fucked up big time Lena...you threw away your marriage, shattered your family and broke apart two sisters...and it really wasn’t worth it...Fuck! This can’t get any worse!’_

But it could...and it will...Lena just didn’t know it at the time, but the Universe was testing her in the cruellest way possible and she wouldn’t have her protector by her side as she was dragged through the flames of misfortune. She would have loved ones surrounding her...people that she had gained through her protector...her Alex...people that should hate her, but would remain at her side because that’s what Alex would have wanted...but Alex wasn’t there and Lena had no idea just how much worse things were about to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Intrigued? Want to read more??? Please Like and comment...it keeps me motivated


End file.
